Fifty Shades reversed
by sheltiegirl
Summary: What if it where a 27 year old Ana being interviewed by a 21 year old Christian?
1. Chapter 1

**Fifty Shades Reversed**

**By**

**Nan Virden**

"Tennis tomorrow Ana?"

"Certainly. 11:00. See you then." I wait until she's out the door to scowl. Crap! I hate tennis. But if it keeps my therapist, Teresa Miller happy then I suppose it's okay. She thinks it's healthy; a good way of releasing built up tension and stress by taking it out on a poor innocent tennis ball. She must think the racket is a substitute for what, a paddle? A whip? Whatever. She always wins anyway. And I could care less… But I must admit, I do feel better afterwards.

I stare out the window at the Seattle skyline. My mood is just like the weather: dismal. Nothing makes me happy anymore. Well, sending those cargo freighters to… Oh God I can't even remember where I sent them I'm so depressed! Not good for business but it pleased me at the time. Thank goodness for Calvin. He takes care of the numbers and logistics for me. Speaking of Cal he was suppose to be back here by now to show me them. _Dammit, where is he?_

I have every intention of calling to find out but the phone buzzes before I have a chance. "What is it Kim?" I snap.

"Sorry Miss Steele but your 2:00 appointment is here."

Oh Lord. I forgot about the interview. That pesky Kavanagh fellow with the WSU newspaper is relentless. Wouldn't stop until I agreed…and I detest giving interviews! All those stupid questions! _How did I get into this mess?_ Because Anastasia Steele, You're a huge benefactor of the University that's why! And your name goes a long way. Plus it's a favor to his father the owner of Kavanagh Media. We've done business together. Nice guy. A smart, sensible person. Hell, might as well get it over with.

"Go ahead and send him in." I sigh, and turn back to stare out the window again. I hear the door creak open and someone stumble onto the floor. Oh great! An uncoordinated fool!

I turn to offer my help and can't believe my eyes. I gasp at the sight. The position! He's sitting there like a pro. I bet that _Kavanagh would make a_ _good sub. I've been looking for one ever since Donnie left and that's been a whole month ago. And look, his hair's the right color, a beautiful bronze. Ana stop that! Oh go away you hag! _That conscience of mine is at it again. Trying to ruin my fun. "Are you okay?"

He finishes picking up his notes and retrieving whatever it was that rolled under the chair. "Yes Mam, I'm fine." He says then rises up.

_Hmm, respectful!_ I reach out my hand for him to shake. "It nice to meet you Mr. Kavanagh."

"Uh, Sorry. I'm not Ethan. My name is Christian Grey. Ethan's my roommate. Unfortunately he's under the weather so I'm subbing for him. I do hope that's not an inconvenience"

_Did you say subbing? How would you like to sub for me? __**ANA!**_ There was something about him. His enchanting gray eyes and striking good looks took my breath away. And the electricity I felt from his handshake, well, I hope he felt it too. Does he realize just how gorgeous he is? "Come have a seat over here on the couch. Make yourself comfortable."

"Sure. Thank you Mam."

_Ooo, obedient!_ "Would you care for anything to drink?"

"Oh thank you Mam. Water would be fine."

_And grateful too! Very promising._ _**Will you quit that!**_ He stares at the photographs on the wall with great interest. "Their Jose Rodriguez."

"Yes I can tell. He's very famous."

"And a close personal friend."

"That's very impressive." He's fidgety, very uncomfortable. "Would you mind Miss Steele if I take my coat off? I'm not used to wearing one and I'd be more comfortable if I didn't."

_Why stop there? Take it all off. I'd love to see you naked!_ _**Hey, are you even**_ _**listening to me?**_ "No, no. By all means." I almost died when he took his coat off. Those budging muscles under that black cotton shirt, Oh God! _Good sign that he works out. He'd better. He'll need stamina for what_ _I have planned for him._ _**Ana! Shame on you!**_And his black denim pants hung onhis hips in such a provocative way. And boy is he tall!

"Did Ethan, I mean Mr. Kavanagh explain what the interview was for?"

"Yes he did. It's to appear in the graduation issue of the student newspaper. I suppose because I'll be handing the degrees out at the ceremony."

He looked surprised; uninformed of the news. Was he uninformed of this interview too? I felt sorry for him. Poor guy is so nervous he almost dropped the handheld recording device twice before taking his seat. "Do you mind if I record this interview Miss Steele?"

"There's no need to feel nervous Mr. Grey. I'm not going to bite." No I'll _save that for the whip. Yeah!_ My conscience is growling at me now. "Okay, where would you like to begin?"

"Your quite young to have built up such an empire, Miss Steele. To what do you owe your success?"

Oh great. He begins with the most boring question in the world and the one I'm asked all the time. "I'm good at judging people. How they think, thrive, what motivates them, and more importantly what keeps them stimulated. Now I know some look at me and think how can a woman so young be in charge of a company as large and successful as Steele Holdings Well it's quit simple. I believe in order to achieve any kind of success you must first master every angle. Know every detail inside and out. That's what I do. My decisions are based on logistics and facts. It's second nature for me to locate and develop an idea that is solid and sound. The team I employ, well, they're extraordinary, the best of the best. And are very well rewarded. It all comes down to this. Good people equal good business. I owe it to the people."

"It could just be luck." He shrugs.

_What? I'd like to spank you for that remark until you butt is nice and pink!_ _**Now Ana, enough!**_ "Luck and chance, they're not part of the plan. True, it seems like the harder I work, and I work very hard, the more luck I acquire" _Yes and I'll work very hard on you!_ "Having the right people on your team, directing their energies thusly is all it is. Period."

"You make it sound as if you always have to be in control. Dominate the situation."

_Oh baby you have no idea! And I'd love to Domme on you. __**Ana for God**_ _**sakes stop it!**_ "Yes I do Mr. Grey. In order to attain infinite power you have to keep confirming deep in your soul that your place in life is to control. And mine is." _Just ask any of my previous subs, they'll tell ya. __**Ana really!**_

"Do you feel you have infinite power?"

_Would you like to find out?_ "Mr. Grey, I have over forty thousand people in my employment. That's a huge responsibility and one that gives me a sense of say, power. If I were to one day wake up and say, 'Hey, I'm tired of the telecommunications business' and sell, tens of thousands of people would be affected. After a month or longer, they'd have to struggle just to make ends meet." _I'd love to see_ you struggled while handcuffed and suspended! _**ANA!**_

His mouth dropped open. "Don't you have to answer to a board first before making a decision that drastic?"

"Not when you own the company! Like me!" _And I can't wait to own you!_

"Do you have any interests outside of work?" He continues warily, realizing I'm somewhat riled up.

_One in particular I'd like you to be a part of. __**The questions Ana, Stick to the questions.**_ "Yes, I have a variety of interests."

"Do you ever get the chance to enjoy them? You work so hard. It sounds as if you never get an opportunity to just 'chill out'."

" 'Chill out?'" I laugh. " You mean to relax? Relieve one of their frustrations?" _That's what my playroom is for baby!_ "I love to fly, collecting fine art. Several different kinds of physical activities such as jogging for lengths at a time." _Speaking of lengths, I bet yours is impressive! Just right_ _for fuc…_ _**Now, you're going too far!**_

"You invest in manufacturing. How come?"

These questions are so boring I'm about ready to fall asleep. "I like to build things. From the frame to the finished product. And how to take them apart. How the whole process works. Conception, erection, destruction." _That's how it is in my lifestyle choice too. And I want to do it with you. All you have to worry about is the hard part. The erec…__**ANASTASIA STEELE!**_

"Sounds like you heart talking, not your mind."

_What heart?_ How could I tell him my heart was trampled on and left to die ages ago. "Could be. But there are people who think I have no heart."

"Really? But why?"

"They know me." _I want you to know me too. Inside and out!_ Uh oh. My obnoxious conscience is growling again. _What eye candy he is._

"Would your friends say you're easy to know?"

Oh come on. Enough questions. "I'm a very private person. Mr. Grey. And I like to keep it that way. I do whatever I can to make sure my privacy remains private." _Especially what goes on in the playroom!_ "That's why I rarely give interviews."

"Really?" he asks somewhat perturbed. "Then tell me, why did you agree to do this one?"

_Ooo! A spark of attitude! We'll have to work on that. Must not disobey._ _**Come on Ana, stop it already!**_ "I'm a patron of the University, a large donor. Plus I couldn't get Mr. Kavanagh off my back. He drove my PR team crazy. I do admire his fortitude though."

"It says here you invest in farming technologies too? Is that an area your're particularly interested in?"

"There are too many people on this planet who are starving Mr. Grey. If I can help even in a minute way to alleviate the problem than it's worth it. You can't eat money but you can eat food." _He's the yummy one!_

"Sounds very philanthropic. You must be passionate about it then."

"Clever business sense." I sigh.

"Any philosophy you'd like to share?"

"There's one. And it refers to women too. 'A man who acquires the ability to take possession of his own mind may take possession of anything else to which he is justly entitled.' Carnegie said that."

"I'd say you want to possess things."

_How utterly perceptive! And you for one!_ "You could say that. If I'm deserving to." _God he's beautiful!_

"Are you the ultimate consumer?"

"I suppose you can say that." Oh baby, _I'd love to consume you._ _**Ana, please**_ _**quit this now!**_ God, I hope this interview ends soon.

"Do you think that the fact you were adopted had any affect on the way you are today?"

_Whoa. That's a little too personal and deserves a flogging. I know the_ _perfect one to use._ "I have no idea."

"At what age were you adopted?"

_What? That one deserves a paddle!_ "That's public record, Mr. Grey."

"Has your obligation to your family life suffered as a result of your work?"

_What the hell do I want with a family?_ "I have a very loving family. A brother and sister and parents I adore." _And they know nothing about my_ _lifestyle._ "Other than that, my family life is of no consequence."

"Are you gay Miss Steele?"

_What? How dare he! That deserves a caning!_ "No I am not Christian!"

He looks mortified for asking it. "Oh my God, I-I apologize! These are not my questions. There're Ethan's. I would never have asked you that!"

"Ethan's? You two aren't colleagues on the student paper?"

"No way! That's not my thing. Like I said, he's just my roommate and I was doing him a favor."

"Oh, I see."_ I am so glad you did him that favor because you are just what I've been looking for. You are one sexy fox._ _**You're salivating, Ana!**_

There's a sudden knock on the door and it's my P.A. "Miss Steele your next meeting is in two minutes."

"I'm not finished with this interview yet. Cancel it, Kim!"

"Yes Miss Steele." Poor woman looks lost and exits in a daze.

I can't help it. I'm mysteriously drawn to him. "Where were we Mr. Grey?"

"Uh look. I have enough information and I don't want to hold you up so…"

"Wait! Tell me a little bit about yourself Mr. Grey." _It's only fair I know_ _everything about potential subs. Like you._

He shrugs and looks at me with those wide submissive eyes. "T-There's not much to tell really."

"Any plans after graduation?"

"N-No Miss Steele, none. Look, I just want to pass my final exams and I…"

He seems nervous again, intimidated. If I'm doing that to him it's a good sign. A submissive should be intimidated. I should mention about our intern program but that would spoil my plans if he were to accept. Selfish? Yes.

He picks up his coat and assorted other items. "Miss Steele, I really should leave now."

I don't want him to leave. I can't let him leave. There must be a way to stall him. "May I show you around first?"

"No but thank you Miss Steele. You're far too busy and I've got a long drive ahead of me."

"To Vancouver?" My heart is sinking because he's leaving. " You should drive carefully. It's started to rain. Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes Mam, I do and thank you again for the interview."

"It was my pleasure." It's too final. Why must it end like this. We walk toward the door "Here let me get that for you. I want to be sure you get out the door safely."

I don't think he appreciated my joke. He rolled his eyes. "That's not necessary Miss Steele."

Begrudgingly, I hold my hand out for him to shake and swallow hard, "Until we meet again Mr. Grey?" When he grabbed my hand the electricity was powerful. I could tell from his face he had felt it too. "Goodbye, Christian."

He smiled and nodded. "Goodbye, Anastasia."

My name never sounded so lyrical. No, no. this can't be the last. I'm not going to let it. "Kim, get Davis on the phone quick. I walk back into my office as the phone buzzes. "Hi Davis? I need a background check on a Christian Grey."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter had been deleted. I've added to it so those of you that read it before please reread. I really appreciate your comments. You've inspired me to write more. Thank you very much and enjoy.

Chapter 2

The Interview: Thru Christian's eyes

God. He looks pathetic. Just sitting on the couch in front of the television with a blanket wrapped around for warmth, and tissues sticking out of his nose. Of all times why did my roommate Ethan have to catch a cold? Why couldn't he have waited until next week? Then he'd have done that interview in Seattle instead of me who, out of the kindness of my heart after being badgered all day yesterday until I could no longer stand it stupidly agreed to help him out with.

I don't know who's feeling more uncomfortable him with a cup of chai tea in one hand and the television remote in the other moaning and sniffling or me wearing a navy blue sports coat that I borrowed from him, a piece of clothing I seldom have a reason to wear and am not used to. With car-keys in hand I'm ready the leave on that 165 mile drive. "Hey Ethan, I'm off. Are you going to be okay?"

(sniff) "Yeah, I'd be fine. (cough) Hey, I'm truly indebbed to you Cwisten for doin dis for me. I wadded months for dis innerview (sneeze) I'd don't know if I'd could reschedule it." He moans.

"Well if there's nothing you need just remember there's chicken soup in the fridge and Tylenol and Nyquil in the bathroom cabinet."

"Tank you. You're the best friend a guy coud have." he says with a tissue wave and another sneeze.

I manage a little smile and walk out the door. _Boy does he owe you big time_ _Grey._ Only for Ethan would I drive this distance to meet with some bitchy millionaire all for the sake of his commitment to the student paper. He's my best friend and the Kavanaghs have been extremely kind to me. They consider me part of the family and that feels nice since I have no family members living close by.

The Vancouver weather is as dreary as the germs in Ethan's body. I can do very well without either today. I waste no time running down to the garage and climbing into his bright orange 128i BMW coupe. What a nice guy to be worried about my safety. Or is it the safety of the interview? Whatever, the sooner I get on the I-5 the better.

Someone upstairs heard my plea for clear roads on the way to Seattle. I got there in record time early enough to get a quick bite of lunch and read a paper before my two o'clock appointment. I head over to the Steele Tower, the headquarters for Steele Holdings, Inc. This is where my interview with the elusive CEO, Anastasia Steele will take place shortly. I stand in front of this thirty-story window-washers nightmare of a steel (ha, ha) and glass office building shaking my head at its ominous appearance. My fingers run through my shaggy bronze colored hair and take in a deep breathe of air. _Well Grey, the sooner you get it_ _over with the sooner you can leave._

The lobby reminded me of a hotels: large, spacious, high ceilings, marble floors, a waiting area with brown leather couches and chairs to one side, elevators on the other, pieces of eclectic art strategically placed to their best advantage on the walls and in corners. The most eye-catching item is a long mahogany reception desk right where you can see it as you enter through the automatic sliding glass doors.

Upon first catching sight the petite blond behind it began to flirt with me. She batted her long lashes and a breathless interpretation of Marilyn Monroe escaped her lips, "May I help you sir?"

_What possesses women to behave in that manner when they look at me? I_ _don't get it! _" Hi. My name's Christian Grey. I've got a two o'clock appointment to see Miss Anastasia Steele."

"Certainly." she said, her eyes not straying away. "Uh, sign right here and I'll ring you up. Oh yes you'll need this security pass. Then take the elevator to the thirtieth floor."

I smile politely, nod my head and head for one of the three huge gold metal elevators. _Thirtieth floor? How solitary can a person be?_ I wriggle in the elevator on the way up. This coat just isn't me. I don't relish wearing one ever again.

The elevator doors open to yet another lobby. A smaller, friendlier feeling one with tan walls, white leather chairs and a table with assorted magazines for ones reading enjoyment. Peaceful landscape paintings adorn not only the walls but also the back of the small dark wood reception desk. A cheerful young black woman named Kim, her long raven hair pulled up into a bun addressed me. She swooned when she saw me too. Her smile showed off perfectly white teeth. "Yes, may I help you?"

"I'm here to see Miss Steele. I'm her two o'clock appointment"

"Please take a seat and I'll notify her right away."

I nod my head and do as she requested. Before I sat down on the comfortable couch I sorted through the magazines on the table until I found one that might hold my interest. This waiting is aggravating; like sitting in my doctor's office. Except for the soft lilt of classical music the quiet bugs the shit out of me. I suppose this Steele woman must be in her late forties or early fifties if she acquired this much wealth and power.

A tall slender redhead stops to ask about tennis before exiting the office that plain as day has 'Anastasia Steele, CEO' in big gold letters on a fancy dark oak wood door. Three guesses whose office that is. A hasten reply then she turns to walk away. A few minutes later and a call to her boss cheery Kim announced, "Miss Steele will see you now."

Finally! I ready myself by taking the notes I should have gone over first, and the small handheld recorder from my inside coat pocket. _Here_ _you go Grey,_ _into the lion's den._ I took a deep breath before entering the door. Damn these new shoes! What an entrance I made by stumbling onto the floor like a fool, my notes and recorder falling from my hands and scattering everywhere.

"Are you okay?" some woman asks, her voice making a dent in the awkwardness.

"Yes Mam, I'm fine." I rise to set sight on an unexpected surprise. The most beautiful young brunette I've ever seen. Thin, petite, with long chestnut hair falling down her shoulders. _This can't be Miss Steele!_ I reach for her outstretched hand and sparks fly. An immediate attraction. I try to ignore the feeling because after all, I'm here on business.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Kavanagh." She sounds as if she's trying to be polite but comes off with a slight hint of irritation.

I clear my throat slightly embarrassed, "Oh sorry, I'm not Ethan. My name's Christian Grey. Ethan's my roommate. Unfortunately he's under the weather so I'm subbing for him. I hope that's not an inconvenience."

Her eyebrow arches and a wicked smile now appears on her face. _God, what is_ _she thinking?_ "Come, have a seat on the couch. Make yourself comfortable."

"Sure, thank you Mam." What possessed me to address a woman whom I surmise is not much older than Ethan's twenty-five year old sister Kate as Mam? Call it habit.

"Would you care for anything to drink, Mr. Grey?" she kindly offered. "I can have Kim get anything you'd like."

_Ooo, sounded refreshing Grey!_ "Oh thank you Mam. Water would be fine." Ugh! There I went again. Habit. I stare at the pictures hanging on her office walls and know immediately the artist name-Jose Rodriguez. Turns out he's a very dear friend of this Miss Steele. Wow. Impressive! She did tell me to make myself comfortable, well maybe if I could take off my coat I will. "Miss Steele, would you mind very much if I remove my coat? I'm not used to wearing one and I'd be able to relax if I did."

Her expression is of rapture. "No, no. By all means."

She almost faints when I slip it off. _What is wrong with her?_ "Did Ethan, I mean Mr. Kavanagh explain what the interview was for?" She answers yes and goes into further detail the reason behind why she was asked. I was surprised because part of her explanation was news to me! _Hey Grey, How_ _come you didn't know that?_ I'm a wee bit flustered now and almost drop the recorder…twice! "Do you mind if I record this interview Miss Steele?"

"Of course not. But there's no reason to feel nervous Mr. Grey. I'm not going to bite."

_Oh really? You sure look like it! _

We walk over to the pleasant sitting area. I take a place on the small tan leather couch; she smoothes off the skirt of her dark green dress then sits down in a near chair. "Okay, where would you like to begin?"

_God she's captivating. Those full lips. Wait, Oh yeah._ This first question is boring and one she's probably answered a thousand times. "You're quite young to have built up such an empire. To what do you owe your success?"

She rolls her light blue eyes. "I'm good at judging people. How they think, thrive and what motivates them. But more importantly what keeps them stimulated. Now I know some look at me and think 'how can a woman so young be in charge of a company as large and successful as Steele Holdings. Well it's quite simple. I believe in order to achieve any kind of success you must first mast every angle. Know every detail inside and out. That's what I do. My decisions are based on logistics and facts. It's second nature for me to locate and develop an idea that is solid and sound. The team I employ, well, they're extraordinary, the best of the best. And are very well rewarded. It all comes down to this. Good people equal good business. I owe it to the people. "

How ego inflating! But she does it so eloquently. I shrug my shoulders, "It could just be luck." _Uh oh. I don't think she liked_ _that remark, Grey!_

She glares at me with an irate expression, "Luck and chance are not part of the plan. True, it seems the harder I work and I work very hard the more luck I acquire. Having the right people on your team directing their energies thusly is all it is. Period."

Okay fine. I get it. You're a workaholic! I'm worried because she looks like she wants to spank me…and enjoy it. "You make it sound as if you always have to be in control. Dominate the situation."

Her answer was so full of zeal. "Yes I do Mr. Grey!" she smirks. "In order to obtain infinite power you have to keep confirming deep in your soul that your place in life is to control. And mine is!"

_Christ, she sounds like a control freak Grey! And I wonder what the hell she's thinking?_ "Do you feel you have infinite power?"

It seems as it every question irritates her more. And I don't blame her. They're stupid! "Mr. Grey, I have forty thousand people in my employment. That's a huge responsibility and one that gives me a sense of say power. If I were to one day wake up and, 'Hey, I'm tired of the telecommunication business' and sell, tens of thousands of people would end up affected. After a months or longer they'd have to struggle just to make ends meet. "

Whoa! Really? My eyes grew wide at hearing of such responsibility. I don't envy her one bit. "Don't you have to answer to a board before making a decision that drastic?"

She beamed with self-gratification…and smugness. "Not when you own the company. Like me!"

_Why is she looking at me up and down like I'm something she's deciding to purchase?_ "Do you have any interest outside of work?'

Wow! That piqued her interest! She answered with a dangerously slow nod of her head. ""Yes. I have a variety of interests."

"Do you ever get a chance to enjoy them? You work so hard it sounds as if you never get an opportunity to just 'chill-out.'"

She laughs in astonishment. "Chill-out? You mean relax? Relieve one of their frustrations? I love to fly, collect fine art. Several different kinds of physical activities such as jogging for lengths at a time."

_Why is she looking at my crotch? Creepy! _

Oh Ethan, these damn questions are so dull! "You invest in manufacturing. How come?"

She appears to be falling asleep from boredom but for some strange reason is still transfixed on my crotch. What's so interesting about my…oh, now I get it! "I like to build things. From the frame to the finished product. And how to take them apart. How the whole process works. Conception, erection, destruction."

I quickly cross my legs to avoid any more curiosity. "Sounds like your heart talking, not your mind."

She's turn solemn and hangs her head as if reliving something painful. "Could be. But there are people who think I have no heart."

That can't be. She's too gorgeous not to have a heart. "Really? But Why?"

She looks up with the saddest eyes. "They know me."

"Would your friends say you're easy to know?" Whoops. I can see I've offended her.

"I'm a very private person Mr. Grey!" She snaps. "And I like to keep it that way. I do whatever I can to make sure my privacy remains private."

Fine! I get it. You're a recluse!

"And that's why I rarely give interviews."

I have to suppress a sneer, "Really? Then why did you agree to do this one?" and chuckle at the end of her statement because it is so Ethan.

She's almost yelling "I'm a patron of the University, a large donor…plus, I couldn't get Mr. Kavanagh off my back. He drove my PR team crazy. I do admire his fortitude though."

Fortitude? That's what you call being a pest? God, when am I going to be finished with these questions! "It says you invest in farming technologies too? Is that an area you're particularly interested in?"

There's a glimmer in her eyes as she expresses her concern of the problem of a starving world. " There are too many people on this planet who are starving Mr. Grey. If I can help even in a minute way to alleviate the problem then it's worth it. You can't eat money, but you can eat food."

_She looks like she wants to eat you up Grey!_ "Sounds very philanthropic. You must be passionate about it then."

She sighs deeply and throws up her hands. "Clever business sense."

I get the impression she's hiding something troubling deep inside. "Any philosophy you'd like to share?"

"There's one." she quotes thoughtfully "And it applies to women too. 'A man who acquires the ability to take possession of his own mind may take possession of anything else to which he is justly entitled.' Carnegie said that."

"I'd say you want to possess things." _Good going Grey! She's eyeing you_ _like a hungry tiger!_

"You could say that. If I'm deserving." _Grey, she's certainly giving you the_ _twice-over!_

She's got me shaking now. "Are you the ultimate consumer?" _Watch out_ _Grey! She gonna pounce!_

"I suppose you could say that." She said, staring at my crotch again!

I'm so attracted to this woman but intimidated too! God she's wonderful! "Do you think the fact you were adopted had any affect on the way you are today." Aw crap! Ethan, why would you ask that?

She acts as if contemplating hitting me. "I have no idea."

I'm contemplating hitting Ethan for these idiotic questions. "At what age were you adopted?"

…and hitting me harder. "That's public record."

"Has your obligation to your family life suffered as a result of your work?"

What does this have to do with anything Ethan?"

She's crossing her arms tense-like. "I have a very loving family. A brother and sister and parents I adore. Other than that my family life is of no consequence."

Thank God, the last question. "Are you gay Miss Steele?" What the fuck are you asking that for Ethan!

She's looking as if she wants to punish me severely. Her words are like ice. "No I am no, Christian."

I'm mortified. My face is one huge cranberry. "Oh Lord, I-I apologize! These are not my questions. They're Ethan's. I would never ask you that!"

"Ethan's? You two aren't colleagues on the student paper?"

I through my hands up in the air, "No way! That's not my thing! Like I said before he's just my roommate and I was doing him a favor."

"Oh. I see." Her eyebrows raise; she grins mysteriously while studying at me like a piece of meat. _Oh shit Grey, what does she want?_

There's a knock on the door and Miss Steele's P.A. comes in to inform her the next meeting is in two minutes. She's told to cancel them; that our meeting isn't over…but it is.

"Uh look, I've got enough information and you're busy so I don't want to hold you up so…"

She seems frantic, like she doesn't want me to leave. To be honest, I don't want to leave either. But I can't stay. "Wait. First tell me a little bit about yourself Mr. Grey."

I nervously run my fingers through my hair, "There's not much to tell really."

"Any plans after graduation?" I can tell she's trying to stall but I don't mind.

I'm frustrated, "No Miss Steele. Look I just want to pass my final exams and then I…" I pick up my coat, recorder and useless notes. "Miss Steele I really should leave now."

She looks crushed as if her heart is going to break. "Do you have everything?"

"Yes Mam, I do. And thank you for the interview." Damn, habit again!

Begrugingly she holds her hand out for me to shake. "Until we meet again

Mr. Grey?" The electricity from our handshake was as powerful as before. Just like it was meant for the two of us to share. Tears appear to be welling in her eyes and she bites her lip. "Goodbye Christian." She whispers.

I nod and smile but have a desire to kiss her lips. "Goodbye Anastasia."

My heart's as heavy as a boulder. I have no desire to move or return to my car. I'm not even aware it's started to rain. I keep thinking of Anastasia. If I could, I've had stayed but unfortunately that can't be the case. I have one stop to make before the drive back to Vancouver and I cannot afford to be late. I've learned from cruel experience, one I wish never to experience again. And that is… you never keep Elena waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

Fifty Shades Reversed

Chapter 3

Afterwards- Ana

Mrs. Kelley makes the most delicious pasta primavera. Yum. That's what I'm savoring every bite of off my plateful while sitting at my desk in front of the computer reading that profile Martin emailed me on that Christian Grey fellow.

What a disappointment. The guys a fuckin' Boy Scout! No warrants, no DUIs, no priors or arrests. No run-ins with the law of any kind. Clean as a whistle. And it looks like he's had a stable family life:

Parents: Carrick and Grace Grey still married and living in Redmond.

Siblings: older sister Gail, 25 lives in Portland, Oregon with her husband Jason Taylor. No children. Younger brother Sawyer, 19 lives in San Francisco, California with his partner Jack Hyde; goes to Berkley studying environmental engineering. Hmm.

Education: Redmond High School, graduated with Honors. WSU: Honor student. Graduating with a BA in Business and Finance. GPA: 4.5

Employment: Letterman's Pet Emporium-part time.

Relationships: None

The email goes on and on and on all the information very boring.

I wonder if he's also gay like his brother and I'll bet _anything_ he's a virgin, pure as the driven snow. Not right material for a submissive but what fun teaching him how! Like taking a lump of clay and molding it into the perfect specimen to satisfy my erotic and BDSM needs. I can just see us now…

_**Ana! Stop that! **_

_Oh, go away you miserable hag! I'm not hurting anyone! _

Now I'm depressed but with a full stomach. Maybe a nice long bubble bath will help. What I_ really_ need to do is go down to the 'club' and work off some of this tension from being 'subless'. Yeah, I'll put on one of my nice tight leather corsets and spiked boots, go over, borrow one and act like a Domme for an hour. Yes, that's what I'll do then take a bubble bath when I get back. Then see Dr. Wyatt tomorrow.

….

Ahh. That did me a lot of good! Released my bottled up anxiety. I never get tired of flicking a whip on tender flesh and being fucked til I scream. To bad it has to be by strangers right now. Poor guy, I kept calling him Christian when his real name was Tom. Oh well. Maybe I'll be able to rectify that situation soon. I'm so obsessed with this Christian Grey I thought I saw him at the club. How ridiculous does that sound. A clean-cut young fellow like him being involved in BDSM! Laughable. I'm going to go take that nice long hot bubble bath now throw in some rose scented oil and just soak some of the tension that remains out of my body not to mention my poor painful ankles. They really take a beating from those 5-inch heels. I'll be ready to climb into bed and prepare for the regimen to begin like it does every night with me waking up screaming from that same nightmare that seemed to plague the living crap out of me, go into the family room and play the cello until I become weary and go back to bed in hopes of catching a few more hours of much needed rest before heading to work the next morning. But, tomorrow it will be to see Dr. Wyatt.

**And I'm coming too, Ana!**

_Oh no you're not you miserable hag! Go away!_

…

**Dr. M. Wyatt, PhD.**

I've been seeing Mary for about two and a half years now. I don't know if we're making any headway with this psychological drama I harbor deep inside of feeling unworthy of receiving anyone's love and being unable to give it. Sometimes I just need a friend to talk to and I use her shoulder. She's a nice friendly person, tall, short gray-brown hair; in her late forties; traces of an Irish brogue in her voice that I find extremely soothing. Her dress may be casual, light brown fitted denims, lacey white blouse and brown pumps, but businesslike. And when you walk in her office you're met with a light scent of 'Narcisse'. The best part I like is that she's nonjudgmental. So my choice of lifestyle doesn't seem to faze her at all. And if it did I'd be looking for a new psychologist.

There are two big comfortable crème colored chairs we sit in for my therapy sessions. She also has a large couch primarily for seating not reclining. But I sometimes can't resist the temptation to kick off my heels and spread out on those crème cushions like a naughty child. It never seems to shock her when I do but I always love to see that one raised eyebrow of disapproval.

"Hello, Ana. How have you been since our last session?"

"Fine." I give nothing away; Kinda makes her job harder.

"What would you like to talk about today? Is there anything?"

I curl my legs up into a sitting position and suddenly blush, "I've got this obsession."

"Obsessions can be a good thing. We all have them. Mine happens to be with See's candy. Care to tell me yours?"

I take a deep breath, "A younger man."

"Oh? How much younger?"

I take another deep breath, "Six years. It's wrong of me huh, to lust over a younger man like I am."

"Lust? Well, a six-year age span hardly qualifies you as a cougar if that's what's bothering you. How did you meet him?"

"He came to interview me for the WSU student paper. I'll be handing out degrees at the graduation ceremony so I agreed to give one."

"I hate to ask but what does he look like?"

I squirm because I know where she's going with this. "Uh, tall and thin. And yes, he's got copper colored hair and gray eyes I could get lost in."

"So your initial attraction was…"

" Okay, yes! To make him my new submissive! I mean there was this strong immediate attraction between the two of us. It was amazing! I'm pretty sure he felt it too!"

"Oh? Have you felt this way for any of your other submissives?"

I knew right away who came to mind but my pause before answering was quite effective. "Sean. I was younger and he was my first sub."

"And what happened?"

I look down at my knotted fingers, "He uh, he went back to his wife."

"And that left you brokenhearted. There was no feeling whatsoever for your other seven subs?"

"NO!" I lashed out, "They were my sex slaves! Period! Donald, Ian, Paul, Chase, Quinn, Joe and Terry. Only around to satisfy my sexual needs and desires. To bow down to me, to obey me… to fuck me! And to punish any way I saw fit!"

"Were you using them as a way of taking out the frustration you still felt for Sean? Pretending to hurt him like he hurt you?"

She hit the nail on the head. My gut instinct was to deny her allegation. So I did. "No. Maybe. I don't know."

She felt hostility in my voice and changed the subject. "Getting back to this college student, does he have a name?"

"Christian. Christian Grey."

"You say you have feelings for him. Why would you want to make him your new submissive then?"

I pause, unable to think of a good answer. "Part of me... Look Dr. Wyatt I get it. I'm making too much out a chance meeting that lasted an hour and a half. I suppose it was nothing more than an excuse to feel something in my heart for another human being again. Silly me. I really fooled myself didn't I by thinking there was an instant "connection' between this Christian Grey and myself… or that I should try and pursue one."

"But maybe you should. I've never heard you sound so passionate about anyone before, Ana. And your eyes lit up when you said his name. I think you might be smart to find out if he has any feelings for you first though. You just might end up discovering that he does."

"But what if he doesn't?"

She grinned, "Then, you can make him your submissive!"

I chuckled and smiled at her light humor. "Good advice per usual."

"If I'm not mistaken we've had a breakthrough. You've never once desired to talk about your other submissives before today."

"Yeah. I must admit it felt good."

"When will you see this young man again?"

"Most likely the graduation ceremony. Although…"

"Just don't make it look like you're a stalker."

I felt triumphant. "Only cougars stalk. Anastasia Steele is no cougar. That's what you said right?"

"That I did." She replied with a gentle laugh. "Well unfortunately our time is up for today. I hope there wasn't anything else that you wanted to discuss."

I rise up off the couch and scramble to put my shoes back on. "No, I believe we covered everything. Thank you, Dr. Wyatt. You've been a lot of help."

She rises herself and holds her hand out for me to shake. "Good. That's what I'm here for. So until next time Ana?"

"Next time. Goodbye, Dr. and again, thank you."

I walked briskly out of her office feeling refreshed and with a new goal in mind. I needed to go to Vancouver…and buy some new dog collars!


	4. Chapter 4

Fifty Shades Reversed

Chapter 4

Afterwards – Christian

Red. Red, red, red. Every traffic light I came to turned that menacing color. I cringe at the wrath that awaits me. One second late let alone several, pisses the shit out of Elena. I arrive at her house and my worse fear is confirmed. She is standing outside impatiently taping her foot, arms folded against her tan trenchcoat, her bleach blond hair falling down upon her shoulders and piercing green eyes full of disgust. These are not good signs.

_Smack!_ The hard slap I receive on the right side of my face reverberates through my jaw causing pain to shoot up from the roots of my clenched teeth. I show her no reaction; that's what she wants: a proof of weakness. I will not be weak around Elena.

"You're late!" she hisses. And those bright red coral lips press roughly against mine then invades my mouth causing my body to react. Strangely I began to imagine it was Anastasia I was kissing and not Elena. Only with Anastasia there would be feeling; it would be real.

She pulls back then goes to slap the other side but my hand first grabs hers by the wrist tight enough to make her wince. "Remember our deal Elena? I'm not your sub until the shirt comes off!"

"Hello Christian," she purrs. "Well, lets see if we can't rectify that situation shall we? Get in the car."

I'm confused and answer thusly. "Why? What's wrong with here in your cellar room?" It's a room she had specially designed for her er, lifestyle.

She pulls an object out of her trenchcoat pocket and twirls it around her finger. "It's time to show you off. Now get in!"

I frown when I see the black leather dog collar. _Shit Grey! It means we're_ _going to_ _the club and you'll be paraded around like her private pet before the punishment takes place!_ I don't like it but arguing is useless. My only choice is to climb into her black Mercedes and prey for the best. I sit sternly in the passenger seat as she drives. Within minutes we arrive to a brick building; the bright green neon sign 'Pleasure Oasis' over the two dark wood doors. From the outside it looks like a simple strip joint but on the inside it's really a BDSM club.

Elena runs her red painted French manicured fingernail from the back of my left ear down my neck and nibbles my earlobe. "Now take off your shirt," she whispers, "And put this around your neck."

I high heavily and sneer, "Yes…Mistress!" _Get this over with Grey. You've still_ _got a long drive back to Vancouver. _The shirt comes off and I am nowhers to do with as she wants.

She gets out, comes over to my side and starts talking baby-talk, "Now dat's a good boy!" she says patting the top of my copper colored hair. "Come, let's go for a walk." She yanks on the leash pulling me from the car.

"Easy!" I yell.

Elena swats me across the head and surprises me by taking my hands behind my back and handcuffing them, "Easy what? And look down!"

_Ow!_ The cold Seattle wind brings goosebumps to my bare skin. I want to growl my answer but that will only make matters worse. I manage a calm, "Easy Mistress. Please?"

This is just the beginning of my humiliation. We walk into the crowded cigarette smoke filled building pass the men ogling the young girls up on the stage stripping for their enjoyment to one of the back rooms.

"You have an hour and a half, Elena." said a woman with spiky red hair and dressed to her neck in skin-tight shiny black leather. She looked me up and down and swoons. _Women do that all_ _the time Grey. Especially when you're shirtless!_

Elena immediately takes off her trenchcoat and reveals her dark purple and black leather corset, cinched at the waist and that barely covered her large, full breasts. She bends down to remove my Nikes and socks then pops open the top of my jeans, slowly pulls down the zipper and fiercely yanks them and my shorts down freeing my hard erection. "Step out!" she commands.

"Yes Mistress." I have no choice but to obey my Domme.

"Sit." Unfortunately my position does not suit her for I feel her 5-inch heel pressing hard against the flesh of my back, "Lower Christian!" I hear the snap of a whip. "Now look up."

"Yes Mistress." My gray eyes gaze up into her stern stare that silently commands me to stand which is difficult for I am still handcuffed.

"Shall I remove those handcuffs?" she ponders the answer, " Yes, I think I shall and put different ones on instead. Sound good to you?"

_YES! and NO!_ "Yes Mistress."

The handcuffs were removed but replaced with a pair suspended from a ceiling grid leaving me dangling freely, helpless with my arms above my head. _Aww! God no! Not the nipple clips!_ They feel horrendous. She enjoys seeing my squished face of agony. I'm at her mercy, her bidding. The flicks of the whip were light at first but they gradually grew to harsh stings against my skin; the pulling of and sucking on my 'impressive length' without allowing the luxury of a release had me gritting my teeth; the hard smacks across my butt brought about the red flames of heat. I endured all without succumbing once to the use of the safeword, RED. By now I'm panting, sweating; my muscles ache. She finally frees my hands and I tumble onto the cold cement floor exhausted.

"Get up Christian! I'm not finished with you yet or should I say you're not finished. Gather it together now for I want to be fucked… long and hard!"

I don't think I have the strength left but if there's one thing Elena's teaching me is to find stamina from within. If the lady wants to be fucked hard then that's what she'll be. I even amazed myself at the power of my thrusts one after the other until she finally screamed out a satisfied orgasm. Elena lies spread across the wood table catching her breath, "You pleased me well Christian. But then you always do."

"Thank you Mistress." I pant.

The spiky haired woman opens the door, "Your time is up." She almost looses it when she sees my glistening naked body.

"Fine. We're finished anyway." Elena throws my clothes at me. "You can get dressed now."

"Yes Mistress." I quickly pick them from the floor and waste little time covering up my nudity. I say nothing more; just wait until she's finished buttoning up her trenchcoat.

Elena grabs the leash again and pulls a weary me back through the crowd toward the doors like I was her 'Best in Show'. Once outside I notice how much colder Seattle feels at this hour but I force off a shiver. Before opening the car door she grabs me by my upper arms, her hands firmly on my biceps, leans up and plants another hard firm kiss on my lips. I close my eyes and imagine they're Anastasia's lips on mine not unfeeling Elena's. "Oh, God Christian," She whispers while unbuckling the dog collar, "What would I do without you?"

From the look on her face my answer surprises her. "I think you'd be just fine Elena." I smirk and free myself from her grasp. She appears confused as I walk around to the other side, open the car door, pick up my shirt and proceed to put it on all without glancing back in her direction. _Ouch!_ I have to be careful climbing into her Mercedes, my butt hurts so that sitting down on the seat is an all too agonizing experience. I block out the pain by staring straight ahead not flinching one sore muscle…anywhere!

She watches me bemused and places her hand on my thigh. "What's wrong? Please tell me."

I remove it immediately. "Nothing." I sigh, "I'm tired and I've a long drive ahead of me. So please, can we just get back to your place so I can get on my way?"

"Your wish is my command." With that she put the car into gear and with what seemed like the speed of light were in her driveway. The Mercedes could no longer claim me a passenger. My only thought was to get out of its confines and into Ethan's BMW. I unbuckled and climbed out but not before being asked, "You'll be back in two days I trust, won't you?"

"Sorry but I'm going to be too busy with graduation to make the drive. Plus I have a job remember."

"But you will be back. Because you have needs Christian that only I can help you with."

As much as I hate to admit it, she's right. "Yes, I'll be back." I carefully climb into Ethan's car still conscience of my sore ass and drive off leaving a slightly arrogant woman behind. She won and she knew it. She still has a hold of me..._dammit!_ Elena used to be my world. She was all I needed, wanted or desired. But that was five years ago. I've matured since then and my views have changed. I'd like to leave her, maybe become a Dom myself and like she said I have needs, strong needs that somehow must be quelled. So yes, I'll still continue to make this tedious drive to Seattle until I find a different way. It doesn't help either that the face of Anastasia Steele keeps floating in and out of my head. I'd rather be with her than Elena. Too bad she's not a Domme.

Not much traffic on the I-5 so I arrive back to Vancouver earlier than expected - 8:42. I walk into the apartment to find Ethan asleep on the couch in front of the television with a tissue stuck up his nose and looking just as pathetic as when I left. I haven't the heart to wake the poor guy up and leave the recorder and notes on the nearby table by the lamp. I smile as I wonder what he would have thought of Miss Anastasia Steele if he were to have done the interview instead. Would he be as fascinated by her as I am?

I'm acutely aware of my painful back not to mention my tender behind. What better way than a nice hot mineral bath to sooth away the discomfort? That's the solution my mother showed me of how to relieve soreness. None other comes to mind and it sounds very appealing. I run the hot water, pour in the minerals and a touch of aloe vera oil. I strip off my clothes and out of curiosity take a look at my back in the mirror. It looks like a road map. The new whip marks mingling on top of the old ones; some caning marks show too. They'll feel much better when I submerge myself in that sweet liquid salve and soak until I'm ready to get out._ Ahhh…_

…

Just what I needed, slept like a baby. Wish Ethan had done the same. 9:20 in the morning has me up and dressed, sitting at the kitchen counter eating a bowlful of corn flakes and a toasted bagel when who should walk in but the germy Mr. Ethan Kavanagh, Zombie Person moaning and groaning about his state of health.

"Hiii, Cwisten. God dis coud! It's horribul! But I'm bedder tan yesderday." The poor sick fellow walks into the kitchen and put the kettle on to boil. "How was da innerview? Wat was Miss Steele like?"

"Yeah, I can really tell you're 'bedder' Ethan!" I smirk. "The interview went fine. It's all there. Miss Steele struck me as a woman who would have done anything like walk on hot coals than do an interview."

"Weally? Wat does she look like? An oud mean bidch?"(sniffle, sniffle)

"No, she very beautiful and believe it or not, not much older than Kate."

"No you're wight. I don't bewieve it!" He stops to blow his nose and change the subject. "Wat are you doin today? Anytin spwecial?"

"Nah, just go to work in a few hours. Other than that, study. Why?"

"Bewause, you nedver have anwy fun! You need a gwirlfwiend Cwisten! You need to get waid!"

"Thanks for your concern Ethan but no, I don't need to get laid." If he only knew the reason why I didn't need or want to he would die. I take my dirty dishes to the sink right as he's coming out with a cup of chai tea. "I think I'll go to work early today so I'm leaving right now." _Just so you get away from_ _'The Bug Palace' Grey!_ "Anything you need before I take off?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I wand you toud know wad a good fwiend you are Cwisten."

"Don't worry, I know."

…

"Morning CeCe." My greeting made the owners daughter jump. She sighed upon the sight of me. Yet she always does. _Aren't you used to it yet Grey?_

"Oh, hi Christian! I wasn't expecting you so early. Uh, Why are you here so early, sweetie?"

"My roommate has a cold and I wanted to get away from the germ infested environment. Where's Hal today?"

"My hubby has his own 'germ infested environment'. He's at home, sick. Well since you're here there are bags of kitty litter and dog food that needs stocked and a shipment of pet toys to be put out."

I gladly get going on the task. Usually, the larger bags are no problem but today, the smaller bags that don't weight as much are easier for me to carry. Guess why. After an hour of 'hard labor' I hear CeCe calling my name.

"Christian would you come here please? You've got a visitor."

**A/N** Thanks for all the nice comments you guys. They keep me wanting to write more.


	5. Chapter 5

Fifty Shades Reversed

Chapter 5

Pets and pixs – Ana

**A/N: **Due to some error on my part my story chapters got deleted. I lost all the story's followers. But here they are again. Thank you.

Where in the world is this place? I've driven around twice and can't find it. _Letterman's… Letterman's…Letterma…Lett…oh, finally!_ There it is, on the left hand side **'Letterman's Pet Emporium'. **It's big brown sign is barely visible from the street no wonder I've passed by three times! _Duh!_ I informed O'Neal earlier I'd be driving the blue Porsche today but because of safety precautions he insists on following behind in the Cadillac. (sigh) If he had driven like he wanted in the first place we would have found it in no time flat. The man has eyes like an eagle.

I admit it. I'm nervous. Me, Anastasia Steele, sitting in the parking lot of a pet store apprehensive to walk inside using the entrance door … but not the side one! I could easily sneak in that way without being noticed. I carefully climb out of my car, straighten my blue denim leggings, unbutton the first two buttons of my cream colored long sleeved blouse and with great caution enter as quietly as possible hoping my presence wouldn't be known…yet.

_**Ana, what the hell are you doing? You look like a stalker!**_

_Oh, go away you miserable hag! Leave me alone! _

From what I can tell of this place it's neat, clean, and well maintained. The shelves are all nicely stocked, there's quite a vast selection of products available too. Hmm, not too shabby! So far I like what I see. But, I am prepared right now to put them out of business if I discover any part of the stores profits come from the actual selling of live animals such as dogs, cats, rabbit, etc. on the premises during store hours. It's a practice of some pet shops I find most appalling! My belief is all that does is put money into the pockets of sleazy backyard breeders and puppy mills owners. It sends shivers down my spine just thinking about those cruel inhumane disgusting places. They should be stopped at any cost. And if it's within my power to do so than by god I'm going to try! _Yeah Anastasia, you go girl!_

My blue eyes shoot green daggers at the three women standing next to Christian at the checkout counter. God he looks sexy in that black stretch cotton T-shirt and denim jeans. His arm muscles, they're bulging…

_**Snap out of it Anastasia! You're drooling.**_

_For once you're right you, you…Hag. Thanks._

The two younger ones are fawning over him like crazy but how can I blame them, so am I! The other woman, more like a concerned friend or sibling. I, I can't stand it! I'm forced to play that hideous waiting game though for them to leave before going forth. _Oh good they're departing! Now's your chance!_

And I take it by sauntering over and asking for assistance. "Excuse me but I need some help." I look at him with mock surprise, "Christian?"

He seems genuinely stunned to see me. "Ms. Steele?"

"Anastasia Steele?" asks the heavy-set strawberry blond. " Oh my goodness! Welcome. My name is CeCe. How may we help you?"

"I, uh, I'm looking for dog collars, heavy-duty dog collars preferably leather. You don't by chance carry any do you?"

"Of course we do. I'll have Christian help you. He's very familiar with all the brands we have in stock."

_Alright!_

Christian acts embarrassed, kind of shy which, I find cute. "Follow me," he says with a motion of his hand.

_Of course I will! I followed you here didn't I?_

_**Anastasia!**_

_Oooh! Go away, will you! Besides, it's the truth._

What torture to follow behind him and watch that perfect ass in those hot tight jeans and those broad shoulders while he swaggers like some runway model down aisle after aisle taking my breath away and causing all these dirty thought to come flushing into my mind and I just want to…

_**Anastasia for god sakes stop it!**_

_I know, I know! I don't need you reminding me you… miserable hag!_

I come back to my senses just as we stop in front of a wall where a wide variety of collars and leashes are on display. "I assume you have a big dog Ms. Steele?"

"Ana, please. And I've had several in the past." _Oh yeah! 'Had' is right!_ "Big powerful dogs sometimes too difficult for me to control. At first that is! I'm expecting to get a new one soon." _Keep coming with the truth now!_

"Really? What kinds have you had? Any breed in particular?"

_Hmm. Good question! Never gave it much thought before._ "No, no special breed. Lets see, I've had a Great Dane (Paul), a German Shorthair Pointer (Quinn), an Irish Wolfhound (Sean), Scottish Deerhound (Ian), Norwegian Elkhound (Chase), Australian Shepard (Terry) and a Portuguese Water Dog (Joe). I'm undecided on the next one though." _Here's hoping it'll be you!_

"Here's one that will probably work then." He reaches on the top shelf and pulls a collar down to show me. His words sound like sensual whispers in my ear. "It's the strongest we have here in the store. Nice…thick…leather."

_Ohh, god that's sexy! How each syllable, trickles off his tongue like honey!_

_**Anastasia focus on the business at hand. Let the poor guy continue.**_

_I'm perfectly aware of that… you miserable hag._

"Our other customers who own vigorous breeds like Bullmastives, German Shepherds, Dobermans, Rottweilers and those breeds you've mentioned have had no complaints. Comes in dark brown, the most popular color and black. Here, feel for yourself how sturdy it is. I bet it'll do the job for you."

Bamm! There it is again, the intense sparks of magnetism traveling between the two of us as I take the collar from his hand. We have the same goofy shocked look on our faces so I know he felt it too!

"Oh, yeah, oh course!" I say as I come back down to earth, "Uh, uh, it'll be perfect! Uh, which color is your favorite Christian?" _Ooh, good move_ _Steele! Making him pick out his own collar!_

"I like them both."

"Then I'll take two. One of each."

"Then I take it you'll need leather leashes too?"

_Naturally, they can also be used as whips!_ "Of course. And a few of the lighter weight ones." _Good for tying feet and hands together._ "And, uh, a couple of grooming brushes." _Flat side makes a great spanking tool._ "Then I think that's it. Unless you have a suggestion of something else I need?" _Like a tender kiss on my lips from you right here on the spot?_

He shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. Dog treats I guess?"

"Fine, one box of biscuits. I'll let you choose. I trust your judgment."

"Good. If you'd be so kind to wait at the counter I'll get your supplies and ring you up."

I reluctantly walk back to the counter. Lucky for me that CeCe gal is off helping another customer. That terrible nervous habit I have, the one I tried hard to suppress of biting my lip has returned, that along with the slightest hint of a toe-tap. Ugh! Waiting is a bitch. I'm not used to it anymore!

At last he shows up, his biceps bulging from the weight of the many items he had to carry. _Geez, am I buy all that?_ No matter, they'll all be put to good use. He starts ringing me up and flashes a half smirk / half grin that believe me, is. to. die. for! I only wish I knew want was going on in that mind of his. Maybe it has to do with me personally and not because of what I've just now purchased.

"Uh, Ms. Steele, if I may be so bold why are you here in Vancouver?"

Okay think of something. Make it sound convincing. "The College called. Wanted me to come look at something regarding the farming department."

"Oh. By the way, Ethan Kavanagh, he's the one writing the article, can't seem to find a picture of you to use. He wondered if you wouldn't mind agreeing to a photo shoot. The photographer Josie was here earlier. You must have just missed her. She said tomorrow will be good for her. Will that possibly work for you?"

"I don't see why not. I'm staying here at the Heathman. Here's a card with my cell phone number. Just call and tell me what time and I'll be happy to oblige in any way I can."

"Great! I'll let Ethan know. Here you are Ms. Stee…I mean, Ana. Your receipt."

I don't even look at the amount on the slip but waste little time pulling out my Platinum Visa (one of many credit cards at my disposal) and hand it to him which he readily accepts and hands right back to me along with a slip for my 'John Hancock'. My day of stalking my prey, I mean investigating my prospect (potato, potauto) has come to a completion. And I'm feeling down and want to childishly pout. Part of my questions got answered but plenty more will pop into my brain since I tend to over-think everything.

"That should do it." Christian says handing me a gift bag. He was quick to add, "Let me help you by carrying this box of biscuits out to your car."

His offer couldn't have pleased me more. I replied breathlessly, fluttering my eyelashes, "Thank you. You know I'd really appreciate that. It's the blue Porsche right in front."

_**Oh what a lame trick Ana! Pretending to be so helpless like that!**_

_Hey, lay off you miserable hag. Besides, he offered!_

We walk out the door and I hear him whistle. My heart skips a beat. Alas, the whistle wasn't for me it was for the car! "Whoa! What a nice car!" He exclaims running his hand down its side.

I lean against it laden with disappointment. "Thanks." I sigh. " I get quite a few complements on it."

"Only for it huh?" he remarks putting the box into the backseat. "None for yourself? I imagine you receive compliments on a daily basis. You are, after all one insanely beautiful woman."

I blush at such kind words. "Then may I return the compliment? You are one ridiculously handsome man whom I can't seem to take my eyes off of."

A shy smile appears, "And I find it extremely difficult taking my eyes off of you Anastasia!"

"What's the solution then?" I ask grinning as I fold my arms across my chest. "We can't stay out in this parking lot staring at each other forever."

"Then how about I suggest we see more of each other. That is, if you wouldn't mind being seen with me."

His proposal has me jumping for joy Yes! but nonetheless curious. "Why on earth would I mind being seen with you?"

"Then you won't care if I call you for something other than a photo shoot?"

"I'd be hurt if you didn't Christian!"

He looks as happy as if it were Christmas time and receiving the best present ever. "Good, because I was going to anyway!"

"And I won't refuse when you do!"

"Chris-tian? Where… oh there you are. I need your help!" cried out CeCe from the door.

He throws up his hands. "Looks like duty calls. Guess I'll see you tomorrow then… Anastasia."

"I'm looking forward to it…Christian." I must sound like a love-struck teenage girl!

He leans over and gives me a peck on the cheek and a to-die-for smile before walking back inside with his boss. I'm over the moon; thoroughly elated. Oh my God he has feelings for me too! Then a thought springs to mind. Maybe Dr. Wyatt is right. Maybe wanting him as a submissive is nothing more than an excuse to get to know him better. Maybe I've bought all this stuff for nothing!

…

"Their here Ms. Steele. Mr. Kavanagh, Mr. Grey and the photographer."

"Thank you Dillon. Please show them in." Christian called last night to inform me the time of the photo shoot. It thrilled me to hear his voice again. I had reservation about being at eight o'clock in the morning, _why so early?_ I suggested the location be here at the Heathman in my penthouse suite and I suppose that was fine with Kavanagh because duh, here they are right on time!

Two strangers, and Christian Grey stand in the foyer. _God but he's hot_ _looking in those dark blue denims, brown shirt and black leather jacket! Yet he always does._ The other fellow, that tenacious Kavanagh I admit isn't so bad looking either. And the photographer, well, she's young and drop-dead gorgeous! It's all I can do to keep my jealousy under control.

"Ms. Steele," Christian says in a very formal manner which under the circumstances I don't mind one bit, "I'd like you to meet our photographer Josie, I mean Josephina Rodriguez."

"Ms. Steele," she says, her thick Spanish accent warm and friendly. "such an honor to fffinally meet you! Chrrrristian's told me some vvvery nice things and I can tell rrright now he wasn't lying!"

_All the fanny-patting in the world won't get you very far. All you are to me_ _lady, is a rival._ "A pleasure to meet you as well. Rodriguez is it?"

"No relation to your friend Jose. Just a coincidence!" butts in Christian.

"Oh my God I only wish! I'm a trrrue admirrrer off his worrrk."

_Lord, she's an aggravating female! _

_**Hey not so hard on her. You're known as aggravating!**_

_Oh God, not you again! Will you just…Adios!_

"Hey, can we get this show on the road? Ms. Steele I'm glad to meet you too," pipes up Kavanagh. "How about a few head shots first?"

I couldn't agree more. Let's get this party started and back out the door so I can get on with my day. An hour of being bossed around and told what to do by Mr. Overbearing and Miss Ass Wiper I say enough. _If you haven't got a_ _picture by now then too bad you ain't getting one!_

"That's a wrap." _Thank god._ "I think that'll do it. We'll get out of your way now Ms. Steele. You don't know how much I appreciate you agreeing to this shoot. We got some amazing shots."

"My pleasure Mr. Kavanagh. I was happy to do it."

He shakes my hand, gives me a 'yeah right' smile then goes and helps Christian and the Spanish Rose put away the equipment.

_**Somehow I don't think he believes you!**_

_Like I give a damn! Isn't there someone else's brain you can invade?_

_**You wish!**_

They're all packed up and ready to leave but Christian surprises me. He stays behind. "Uh, I wondered if you wouldn't like to grab some coffee with me Anastasia? There's a great place around the corner."

"I'd love to Christian!"

We both smile from ear-to-ear and walk toward the elevator hand-in-hand. I think our relationship is starting out great!


	6. Chapter 6

Fifty Shades Reversed

Chapter 6

**A/N**: I so apologize for being this tardy with a new chapter. Thanks for your kind reviews too. I really appreciate them loads.

Pets and Pixs – Christian

"Christian would you come here please? You've got a visitor."

"I'll be right there." _Oh, great!_ Just as I flung that heavy bag of dog food over my shoulder someone wants to see me. Not that I'm expecting anybody but who in the world could it be? I quickly set it on the shelf and head to the counter to find out who the mystery person could be. What a shock I receive to hear this voice and see this face.

"Hello Chrrristian! Howw arre you this morring?"

"Josie? What are you doing here?" Yes, I was quite stunned to see standing across the counter from me Ethan's one time girlfriend/lover/fuckbuddy Josie Rodriguez. Nice girl, a sexy Latina beauty whom men can't seem to resist. Well, most. She'd loved to get in my pants but sorry to disappoint she's just not my type. I'm pretty sure she thinks I'm gay.

"Well Chrrristian," she starts off her explanation by saying my name again, her thick Spanish accent rolling the 'rs' more than necessary. She must think it sounds sensual or alluring but it's more irritating than anything. "I got a call from Ethan last night about me doing a photo shoot for Anastasia Steele! At first I thought he was kidding. Me? He's asking me to do a photo shoot forr a very imporrrtant woman such as her? But he wasn't so I said yes I'd be honored. I'm still confused though. Why ask an amateur photographer like me to do it?"

"Did he now?" I didn't want to spoil her elation by mentioning he probably called as a last resort; that a professional photographer was not available.

"By the way, he sounds like shit!"

"Clogged nasal cavities and a head full of germs can do that to a person. But that still doesn't explain why you're here. I don't understand. The shoot has nothing to do with me."

"He thought you might know how to get a hold of her so we could arrrange for one. That's why I'm here. To see if you do."

"Well I don't! All I did was interview her. What would make him think…" Oh shit! I hope he's not thinking Ms. Steele and I…because I came back so late from being with Elena. Though the idea of being with Anastasia is one I find rather appealing. "Sorry Josie. I hate to disappoint you but your trip was for nothing."

"Oh, hi Christian." Comes the familiar breathy sigh belonging to CeCe's teenage daughter Tracy. Poor thing has a huge crush on me._ Most_ _females do Grey._ "I had no idea you were here today." She says batting her eyelashes and twirling her long blond curls around her index finger.

_At least be a gentleman and acknowledge her presence. _"Hey there Tracy." I knew better than to say anything to her. The same reaction happens whenever she hears my voice. It's all doe-eyes and a goofy grin. She's totally useless to her mother anymore.

"Tracy," CeCe asks of her non-responsive daughter. "Is something wrong at home?"

She finally comes to out of a Zen-like state and tries desperately to come up with a good excuse for her visit. "Oh I uh, I thought you'd like to know how Dad's feeling."

"Thanks but you could have called and told me easier than making the trip to tell me in person. Well, so how is he feeling?"

"B-better. His fever's gone down." She stutters and starts rambling on. "And he uh, he wanted some Tylenol so I went to the drug store and got some and since I was out I thought I'd stop by and tell you. So now I'll be on my way home to give it to him. Bye, bye!" She turns quickly on her heels to leave appearing embarrassed to the max but not without breathlessly sighing my name again. "Bye, Christian." _Oh the affect I have on her._

Tracy leaves out the back, the same way she entered and her mother leans over to confide in me, "We had plenty of Tylenol at home. You do realize why she came in here don't you Christian?"

"Well if he doesn't I do!" pipes up Josie. " It's verry obvious the girl's frrreakin' crrrazy about him! Am I rrright? But how could she not be. Look at him. Sex on a stick"

I give her an intimidating glare the likes of what Elena gives me when I disobey her. "Thanks for your insight. Like I said before I haven't a clue how to get a hold of Ms. Steele because frankly it's none of my business. Ethan's head must've been stuffed with too much codine when he spoke to you. That's the only logical explanation I can come up with. So you've hit a brick wall with me. But if I magically come up with a way you'll know."

It finally looks like I've made my point known. "Okay, okay! I get it! I'm leaving now. But if you do find out don't forget to call me." She turns her head mischievously in CeCe's direction. "Even if he doesn't find out he can call me. Am I right?"

My irritation is really visible. "Goodbye Josephina!"

" Fine, fine I'll be on my way! But remember, if you or Ethan do get in touch with her ask if tomorrow is good because it is fine with me. Adios now." Finally she's leaving. Oh no, she's winking at me. Not in front of my boss! " You hot piece of flesh."

How mortifying. I look down shaking my head as she walks out the door.

CeCe glances over dumbfounded. "Sex on a stick? Hot piece of flesh? Did you fuck her at one time?"

"NO! But she'd like me to!" I start to leave the get back to what I was doing when another voice catches my attention.

"Excuse me but I need some help." She asks then looks at me surprised. "Christian?"

But not as surprised as I am to see her! "Miss Steele?"

And more surprised than CeCe is! "Anastasia Steele?" she gasps. "Oh my goodness! Welcome. My name is CeCe. How may we help you?"

She responds to CeCe's simple query as if called upon to give a report on a paper she's unprepared for. Oh those days I'd rather forget. Her voice cracks and stammers "I, uh, I'm looking for dog collars, heavy duty dog collar preferably leather. You don't by chance carry any do you?"

"Of course we do. I'll have Christian help you. He's very familiar with all the brands we have in stock."

_Yeah A little too familiar! If they only knew! _

I'm hesitant to assist her but excited just the same. There's a lump in my throat; my heartbeat quickens. _Oh God, I don't believe it! Anastasia Steele, the woman you can't seem to get out of my mind is here wanting to buy dog collars and you Grey, are about to show them to her! So just get a grip of yourself, okay? Besides, it's your job, remember? _I swallow and motion to her, "Follow me." The wall where they're displayed feels a million miles away. _Okay Grey, think of something_ _witty to say!_ "I assume you have big dogs Ms. Steele?" _Uh,_ _that wasn't it!_

"Ana please. And I've had several in the past. Big powerful dogs sometimes too difficult for me to control." She says smiling wickedly, "At first that is!" We arrive at the shelves and hooks full of the various collars and leashes for purchase and she stands closer to my side. _Ooo, does she smells_ _good! Like, jasmine flowers._ Her voice sounds like a seductive whisper, "I'm expecting to get a new one soon."

_Oh, mercy!_ "Really?" I ask very much alarmed, "What kinds have you had? Any breed in particular?"

"No," she sighs, "No special breed." She begins pondering over her next response and casually if unknowingly bites her lower lip. _God why is she doing that? No fair Anastasia! Because I'm getting a hard-on as a result of it! _"Let's see, I've had a Great Dane, a German Shorthaired Pointer, an Irish Wolfhound, Scottish Deerhound, Norwegian Elkhound, Australian Shepard and a Portuguese Water Dog. I'm undecided on the next one though."

Something gives me the impression she's just as familiar with the collars as I am. "Here's one that will probably work then." _I assure you it does. _I let my expertise shine as I reach on the top shelving and grab a collar to show her. "It's the strongest we have in the store. Nice thick leather." _Oh no Grey, she looks like she's going to faint!_ "Our other customers who own vigorous breeds like Bullmastives, German Shepherds, Dobermans, Rottweilers and those breeds you've mentioned have had no complaints. Comes in dark brown, the most popular color and black. Here, feel for yourself how sturdy it is. I bet it'll do the job for you."

_Ouch! Christ! What the..?_ That sting of electricity! I felt in her office that day when our hands touched! And now again as I gave her the collar to hold! And seeing as her eyes are as wide with shock as mine it's safe to determine she felt it too.

She appears flustered and disoriented as a result. "Oh, yeah, of course. Uh, uh, it'll be perfect. Uh, w-which color is your favorite Christian?"

Nobody's ever asked me that question before and being as I make it a practice never to influence a customer's decision making I simply give her the non-partial answer of, "I like them both."

"Then I'll take two. One of each."

_Huh? Really? My indecisiveness was a selling point? Hmm. Not bad Grey! _"Then I take it you'll need leather leashes too?"

"Of course. And a few of the lighter weight ones and uh, a couple of grooming brushes then I think that's it. Unless…" she says in a flirtatious manner, "You have a suggestion of something else I might need?"

"I don't know," I shrug, "Dog treats I guess?"

With a raised eyebrow her decision is final, "Fine, one box of biscuits. I'll let you choose. I trust your judgment."

Huh? Only one box of biscuits? Geez, even she should know from the sound of the breeds she's already owned and plan on getting again that one box is called a snack to them! Whatever. She's the customer. "Good. If you'd be so kind to wait at the counter I'll get your supplies and ring you up." I hurry to gather up the many items required. Besides, you shouldn't keep an important CEO and woman of my dreams Anastasia Steele waiting for very long.

I wince as I pick up the one box of biscuits. _Damn, it's heavy! And damn_ _Elena, the cause for your sore back muscles Grey._ The other things, leashes etc. aren't as heavy thank God but still… Satisfied with the choices I've made (I just hope she is) I waste no time carrying her merchandise to the counter. _ Crap Grey, she looks as if she's going to faint again._ But, why? I have a sneaky although vain suspicion why and know how to find out if it's me or the number of items she's about to shell out her money for by giving her that evil half smirk/ half grin that women can't seem to resist. Ah ha! Vanity rules! Now to ask the million dollar question that been bugging me since she appeared at the counter earlier. "Uh, Miss Steele, if I may be so bold why are you here in Vancouver?"

"The college called. Wanted me to come look at something regarding the farming department."

Oh. I thought it might have to do with me. _Ha, ha. Wishful thinking Grey!_

"Oh, by the way. Ethan Kavanagh, he's the one writing the article, can't seem to find a pidture of you to use. He wondered if you wouldn't mind agreeing to a photo shoot. The photoghrapher Josie was in here earlier. You must have missed her. She said tomorrow will be good for her. Will that possibly work for you?"

"I don't see why not. I'm staying here at the Heathman. Here's a card with my cell phone number. Just call and tell me what time and I'll be happy to oblige in any way possible."

_Hmm, awesome!_ "Great! I'll let Ethan know. _Yeah, that'll get him off my_ _case._ Here you are Ms. Stee…I mean, Ana. Your receipt." She doesn't even glance at the amount. Hands me her Visa card and I in turn hand it right back plus the slip for her signature and the bag. She looks sad. I feel sad too. "Let me help you by carrying this box of biscuits out to your car."

A smile warms her face, "Thank you. You know I'd really appreciate that. It's the blue Porsche right out in front."

_Of course, what else would she be driving!_ We walk out the door and I can't help it. She's just so beautiful so I whistle. "Whoa! What a nice car!" _And it_ _feels so good too. _

She leans against the car looking deflated. "Thanks. I get quite A few compliments on it."

I can't stand her looking so sad. Maybe if I let it known my feelings for her it might cheer her up. "Only for it huh? Not for yourself? I imagine you receive complements on a daily. You are after all, one insanely beautiful woman."

Thankfully she doesn't slap my face like I was expecting. She blushes instead. "Then may I return the complement? You are one ridiculously handsome man whom I can't seem to take my eyes off of."

_What? Now that was unexpected Grey!_ I smile that wicked smile again and she melts. "And I find it extremely difficult taking my eyes off of you Anastasia."

"What's the solution then? We can't stay out in this parking lot staring at each other forever."

"Then how about I suggest we see more of each other." _Isn't that a little_ _brazen of you Grey? What makes you think she'll want to do that? _"That is if you wouldn't mind being seen with me."

"Why would I mind being seen with you?"

_Yes!_ "Then you won't care if I call you for something other than a photo shoot?"

"I'd be hurt if you didn't Christian!"

_Double yes!_ "Good, because I was going to anyway."

"And I won't refuse when you do!"

_Triple yes!_ _You're on a roll Grey!_ I go to mention something else but am sadly interrupted.

"Christian? Where…oh there you are. I need your help."

Dammit CeCe! I'm making headway with this woman and you're ruining it! "Looks like duty calls. Guess I'll see you tomorrow then…Anastasia."

"I'm looking forward to it…Christian."

Wow, that's not the voice of a confident CEO, that's the voice of a love-struck teenager. _Alright Grey! Finish it off by kissing her cheek. Go on, you can do it! _ Andshe looks ecstatic from my bravery! I feel like a love-struck teenager too.

…

"Goodnight CeCe. See you tomorrow." I can't wait to get home and soak my sore back. And the sooner I get there the better.

I walk into the apartment expecting to find Ethan sitting in front of the television with tissues stuck up his nose and a cup of tea in his hand but no, not at all. His door is closed and a commotion going on. Oh Christ! Ethan must feel better. He's fucking some girl in there! Whom? Oh wait. His climax. Huh? It's Josie! When did they get back together? I shake my head at my roommate's antics and go answer the now ringing phone. My blood boils when I hear whose on the other end.

"I told you never to call me here. What if my roommate had answered? Did you ever think of that? Now what the hell do you want Elena?"

"Christian, even you know that the job of a Domme is to watch over an take care of her subs. And that's what I'm doing. When you left me you seemed troubled, distant even. I'm checking to see if you still are."

"Well I wasn't until now! Look, it's school and finals that have me so edgy, okay? I told you that! Now, if there's nothing else I'm hanging up."

"Wait Christian, I need to know when you're coming back."

"I'm not sure Elena. After graduation I guess."

"But you will be back?"

I sigh heavily. What I say next is with half a heart. "Yes. Now goodbye."

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit….

…

"Ooo, Ethan, just look at this rrritzy place!" Ethan's wide-eyed ex now present girlfriend/lover/fuckbuddy Josie squeals as the three of us our arms heavy with equipment enter an elevator up to Ms. Steele's penthouse apartment at the Heathman.

A man named Dillon no doubt a member of her security team, meets us in the foyer. After announcing our arrival we enter the lobby of her white and glass walled gigantic penthouse. Josie's eyes are even more at awe as she sees Anastasia for the very first time. She's standing near the crème colored couch wearing a casual light tan colored pantsuit and looking as beautiful as ever I've seen her. "Ms. Steele," I make an introduction in a formal manner which I deem under the circumstances is more practical. "I'd like to to meet our photographer Josie, I mean Josephina Rodriguez."

Immediately Josie goes all ape-shit fawning over her, making a spectacle and embarrassing all of us. "Ms. Steele such an honor to fffinally meet you! Chrrristian's told me some vvery nice things and I can tell rrright now he wasn't lying!"

I hold my head and groan.

Anastasia looks less than impressed, "A pleasure to meet you as well. Rodriguez is it?"

I feel the great need to intercede, "No relation to your friend Jose. Just a coincidence!"

"Oh God I only wish! I'm a trrrue admirrrer of his worrrk!"

_Lord but she can be aggravating!_

Ethan looks at his watch becoming a bit perturbed. "Hey can we get this show on the road? Ms. Steele, I'm glad to meet you too. How about a few head shots first?"

It's not sitting well with Anastasia and I can tell she's none too happy after being bossed around by Ethan since she's the one who's used to doing the bossing. An hour later he finally says "That's a wrap. I think that'll do it. We'll get out of your way now Ms. Steele. You don't know how much I appreciate you agreeing to this shoot. We got some amazing shots."

She rolls her eyes thrilled it is over but behaves like a true professional. "My pleasure Mr. Kavanagh. I was happy to do it."

Somehow I don't think he believes her.

Josie, and I almost have the equipment packed back up when he comes over to help. Convenient timing if you ask me. I figure since I helped pack it up he can carry it down because I have a different plan in mine. They leave but I stay behind. _Okay Grey, don't falter._ "Uh, I wondered if you wouldn't like to grab some coffee with me Anastasia? There's a great place around the corner."

I see a look of relief in her eyes and a smile on her face I was not expecting. "I'd love to Christian."

Now I'm smiling too for the same reason. I take her hand in mine and stroll to the elevators like we're going on a first date. Come to think of it, it is! This relationship is going to be great because it's starting out that way!


	7. Chapter 7

Fifty Shades Reversed

Chapter 7

Coffee Talk – Ana

I like a man who takes charge and that's what Christian is doing. Or maybe it's that I don't have to make the decisions. I'm sitting at a small table in The Corner Hut Coffee Café eyeing him adoringly as he waits at the counter for our order. Oh, that sexy ass of his! I can't believe he's only twenty-one and not older; he acts so mature maybe that's the reason why. Or maybe because I'm the one who feels twenty-one and not twenty-seven!

I've never felt this way about anyone before not even Sean my Dom then first sub who I thought I was madly in love with. My heart begins to flutter while I watch Christian nearing the table carrying a tray in his hands.

"Here you go me lady, one Twinnings Breakfast Tea bag out just like you ordered and one blueberry scone that you didn't. My treat."

I smile, "How charming and gal-launt of you. Thanks. And how did you know blueberry scones were my favorite?"

"I didn't," He half-smirks, taking the seat across from me. "Not until now anyway. They were the only scones left. I took a chance. Looks like it paid off." He poured cream into his black coffee and unwrapped a carrot cake muffin. "So, Anastasia Steele, CEO tell me something about yourself I don't already know or isn't in print."

_Oh no Anastasia, you can't tell him that! It's too soon!_

The miserable hag is right. It _is_ too soon to tell him about my other eclectic lifestyle. "Like what for instance?"

"For starters your family. What are they like? What do they do? What are their names? Basic stuff like that."

"My parents Ray and Carla are the two most wonderful parents in the world. If it weren't for them adopting me I'd probably been dead years ago. He's a lawyer and she's a doctor, a pediatrician. Told me she was on duty the night the ambulance brought me, a little mal-nourished dehydrated bag o' bones to the hospital. My older sister Mia and younger brother Elliott are adopted too. She's into fashion design and he's part owner of a construction company. How's that?" I ask popping a piece of scone into my mouth. _Yum! This scone sure_ _taste delicious!_

"Unfulfilling! What do they look like? How would I know them if I met them on the street?"

"There's little chance of that happening."

"Humor me Anastasia!"

_**What?** Are you going to let him talk to you like that Anastasia?_

_Yes I am you miserable hag because it happens to turn me on! _

"Fine, okay. My dad Ray is tall, hefty, balding and very handsome. My mother Carla is tall, slender has grayish brown hair and is as beautiful on the inside as the outside. Both are in their late fifties and live in Seattle. My thirty-one year old sister, sweet adorable Mia is five foot five, has green eyes, raven hair, is curvy-as-all-get-out and drop dead gorgeous. My brother Elliott on the other hand is a twenty-two year old obnoxious smartass. Sandy blond hair, deep blue eyes, really tall, thin, looks to die for and quite the ladies man. No doubt has fucked half the women in Seattle already. I love all four members of my family unconditionally and they love me. Now, what else would you like to know?"

Damn him for looking so adorable sitting there with one long finger rubbing his chin, pondering up questions to ask me thus causing all my nerves to go askew! Oh, I hope they won't be ones that are too personal or I care not to even answer. "Hmm, let's see. Tell me what it was like growing up with them. Then tell me about your scholastic achievements or pets or favorite movies or past relationships. Anything. I'm fascinated to learn everything about you Anastasia."

Crap! Questions I'd rather not talk about. "Growing up amongst a family such as mine was the best one could ever imagine though I felt I never fit in. I dropped out of Stanford, have never had a pet not even a goldfish, 'Lady and the Tramp' is my favorite movie and relationships are hard to talk about so I won't. Sorry, that's the best I can do." I feel a desperate need to change the subject; derail the conversation away from me. So I turn the tables on him. "Enough about moi. It's your turn to tell me everything you can about Christian Grey. I'm very interested to know."

_No fair Anastasia! You already have that information!_

_So what you miserable hag, I want to hear it from him. Last time I looked that wasn't a crime!_

"Not much to talk about." He shrugged, "My life is relatively dull."

"Oh? Well, how about we start off with your family you know, basic stuff like their names, what they look like, what they are like and what they do." I gave him one of his own half-smirky smiles hoping he got the gist of my irony. "You know, just to humor me."

He sits back and grins, " Hmm, I get your mockery. Okay first off this is my dad Carrick, a tall, thin, ex Marine, in his middle forties, has gray eyes and surprisingly still has all of his copper color hair. No surprise where I got those features from right? Does a lot of property management. Loves fishing and firearms, taught me how to shoot. My mother Grace is a grammar school teacher. Teaches eighth grade English. Loves it, loves working with kids. She says it's very rewarding. Tall and slender, very attractive, soft honey blond hair, blue eyes and she'll be turning forty-three this year. Her favorite pastime is gardening. And to collect chickens. Anything that has a chicken on it!" He starts to chuckle. And what a lovely sound it is, soft and alluring. " Hey, you should see their house. It's like walking into a chicken coop! What a crazy obsession I know but she likes it. They reside in Redmond."

I can't help but feel a pang of jealousy. His biological parents sound like wonderful people far from the likes of mine. "And your siblings? Tell me about them."

"My sister Gail lives in Portland, Oregon with her husband Jason Taylor. They're expecting a baby in about six months. Mom and Dad are over the moon about it too. You know, first grandchild and all. She's twenty-five and the spitting image of Mom, blond, blue eyed, killer body. She's an ER nurse. Loves to cook. Which is good because I hear Jason loves to eat. But you'd never guess because the guy's thin as a rail! He's thirty and sells real estate. Now for my brother Sawyer, he's nineteen, blond, blue eyed, out of the closet and gay as can be. Mom and Dad suspected something was up when he preferred to play with our sister's Barbie dolls instead of his own toy trucks. It became clearer to them later on when they noticed his favorite T.V. program was Project Runway. He never missed an episode. I'm sure he still doesn't. Lives in San Francisco, goes to Berkley. Is studying environmental engineering. Has a boyfriend/ life partner, Jack Hyde. I've never met him can't tell you what he's like other than he's Indian and they seem pretty happy together. There you have it, that's my family, what do you think?"

"Loads more interesting than mine! Okay your turn to tell me all about your scholastics, pets, hobbies, fav movies and relationships. Come on Grey, time to spill the beans."

"I was a jock in high school lettered in track, graduated with honors and I can't believe I'm telling you this I was elected prom king. That's right, I was a sought after commodity. In the pass four years here at WSU nothing much has changed. Again I'll be graduating with honors. But the running I've been doing has little to do with a track. It's to and from class and away from the salivated stares of many a female classmate. It's going to sound arrogant and I don't mean it to but…" He looks down at the table and plays with an empty coffee creamer container. A flush of embarrassment rises in his cheeks. "Girls seem to find me very attractive. I don't know why either but I've always been a chick magnet."

His humble confession knocked the wind out of me. _Well duh! And you_ _don't know why? Have you ever looked at yourself in a mirror Christian I mean, really given yourself a hard look?_ I roll my eyes in light amusement, "We women can be so incorrigible can't we?"

Oh that wicked smirk. "Pets. A German shepherd named, 'Whiskers.', a turtle named 'Otto', an ant farm and a 'Chia' pet. My hobbies. It's already been established I like to run. I play piano and guitar and have a passion for motorcycles. Vrmm vrmm, the primal 'need for speed'. No favorite movie and there's only been one time out with a girl that I found truly memorable. I was nine and walking in the park with Liberty Kelly. She told me there was something of hers she wanted me to see but I had to buy her a vanilla ice cream cone first. I did and she pulled down her pants. Her little seven-year old pink pussy was the first one I ever saw and touched. They're right you know. You never forget your first!"

_Ooo, Christian has a naughty side! And oh, to have been that lucky seven year old!_

My Blackberry beeps and ruins the mood. _Shit!_ I've an important meeting in ten minutes! " Oh God I'm sorry, I have to get to work. I've a meeting to attend and I'm going to be late to as it is."

"Hey, I lost track of time myself. I've got work in an hour too."

I couldn't let him go so easily. Maybe if I can regulate my heartbeat…"Will you have dinner with me tonight Christian?" My intrepid blurt surprised us both; my squeaky voice secures mounds of insecurity. "Well, would you?"

"I don't know if I can. I-I don't get off work until six."

"Oh. Will six thirty work? I could pick you up?"

_Could you sound any more pathetic Ana? Angst does not suit you!_

_Desperate times call for desperate measures you miserable hag and I am surely desperate! _

Damn, there he goes again looking absolutely adorable stroking his chin with one slender finger in a pondering sort of a pose. Arg! The miserable hag is right. I don't do angst. Waiting for his answer is killing me! "Sounds like that might work. But, a gentleman always picks the lady up."

Am I beaming, or what! Relief washes through me and I can finally breathe again! "Okay, then I'll see you tonight at the Heathcliff, Christian."

"And I'll be right on time, Anastasia."

…

Oh my God, the look on his face! He looks as if he's paralyzed from shock. "Please say something Christian."

"T-the helicopter. You own a helicopter! Y-you can fly it!" he mumbles.

"Yes. I call her Cherry Samba. And there's no need to worry, I've had my wings for years."

We stand in the foyer. His wide gray eyes are full of suspicion as they scope the entire expanse of my penthouse. " Uh, where are we?"

"We're at Escala, my penthouse in Seattle."

"Seattle!" He cries out, his jaw dropping to the ground. "What the hell are we doing in Seattle? I thought all you did was invite me to dinner. Don't you like any of the restaurants in Vancouver?"

_Go going Anastasia! Nice way to start off the evening scaring the poor fellow to death!_

_Oh, go away you miserable hag. Don't you think I know that already? _

"I did invite you to dinner. I just didn't tell you where."

"But in your penthouse?" Ooh no, he's yelling and running his fingers through his hair. Is he frustrated or angry? I can't tell. But he doesn't seem happy. "Why in your penthouse? Don't you like any of the restaurants in Seattle either?"

I frown, "Of course I do. I thought this would be quieter, more private so we could talk easier."

"Didn't we talk fine in the coffee shop earlier? And it was crowded?"

"Not for what I want to talk about. Please, won't you try and enjoy the evening? Come with me, I've got a table set up on the terrace. We can have dinner, look at the view. Seattle's quite lovely from up here."

Christian let out a deep breath and resigned himself to my offer.

_Like any good submissive would do, eh Anastasia?_

_No! I mean…no…not at all…I mean…Oh my God, you're right!_

I shudder upon witnessing his willingness to comply. I cringe inwardly imagining his voice crying out, _"Yes Mistress, Please Mistress, Thank you Mistress." _as I'm beating him with a cane. Suddenly I'm terrified by my intention. Is this what I really want?

…

Champagne on ice, the soft lull of music in the background, the sweet perfume of roses, the flicker of candlelight; what better ways to enhance the mood for a romantic supper. Yes, I made sure of each one tonight. I walk out onto the terrace next to where Christian is standing silently gazing upon the Seattle skyline. Oh, he smells so good! One whiff of his intoxicating blend of Irish Spring hand soap and citrus scented shampoo and I'm in heaven. "Are you upset with me?" I whisper.

"No, just overwhelmed. And you're right, it's beautiful from up here."

Whew! Thank you Lord! "See?" I giggle in playful relief, "Told ya!"

"I love your giggle Anastasia, I could listen to it all day."

My breath hitches; my head is spinning. I must have just won an Olympic gold medal! "You could?"

He turns and answers "Yes." Ooo, it sounds so seductive! Pools of smoky gray look deep into my eyes of blue rendering me spellbound. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh. Yes." I reply, forced to take my place on solid ground again. "Well um, that can wait until after we eat. Come, I hope you like lobster."

…

He did. I relished watching him crack the shells with gusto and savor every succulent bite of the tasty meal served. The evening never felt so delightful. We smile, laugh, joke; enjoy the rich flavor of the crème brulee. My heart sings to see he's having a good time too. After a few sips of coffee he enquires again of the impending conversation.

I sigh and rush inside to my office and come back with a manila envelope. "Before I begin I have something I want you to sign. It's an NDA. That means you can't disclose to anyone what goes on here. It's for protection purposes only, that's all."

I hold my breath; hand him the envelope. He takes it without question; reads it, furrows his brow, cocks his head to one side. I'm standing a nervous wreck waiting for a reaction. Those nasty habits of mine return of biting my lip and knotting my fingers. I relax the minute I see pen to paper and his signature adorn the line. "There. No worries, I won't divulge a thing."

His assurance means everything for what I'm about to show him next might kill our relationship before it has a chance to begin. Plus I don't want him blabbing it around town. Not a good thing! "Thank you. Uh, would you come with me please? I want to show you something."

_Don't you know you're crazy to do this Anastasia?_

_I know,** I know!**_

It's almost a crime he's so obedient; follows me down a hall like a puppy dog to a door that leads to a stairway to the second floor, up to the top where there's a room on the left, a bedroom, and one on the right… the main event. All without flinching a muscle in fear or showing a sign of concern. I roll the key in the palm of my hand contemplating in my mind if this is wrong. Should I really show him? Do I _want_ to show him? I just know he's gonna bolt once he sees what's inside. "Before I show you the contents of this room I want you to know the helicopter is on standby to take you back to Vancouver."

I hold my breath again. My heart thumps out of control; my hand trembles as I put the key in the lock and turn it. I close my eyes… and open the large, dark wooden door.

A/N: I apologize for being so tardy with my updates Please let me know what you think. Thanks, enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8

Fifty Shades Reversed

Chapter 8

Coffee Talk- Christian

Did I hear correctly? The big powerful CEO Anastasia Steele doesn't drink coffee? She wants tea. And not just any tea mind you Twinnings Breakfast tea. Like there's a big difference? Tea is tea in my book. Do they even carry that brand here? Hmm, looks like they do!

"Okay, one coffee black, and one tea, bag out." Could the young teenager behind the counter look any more disinterested? "Anything else?"

"Yes, you have any scones?" I try to ask without seeming too annoyed.

"Only the blueberry ones."

"Fine. I'll have a blueberry scone and that muffin right there."

"You mean the Morning Glory muffin?"

"If that's what it's called than yeah!"

"That will be $8.50."

Normally I don't think twice about leaving a tip but not today! Not to a person who's plain rude and couldn't care less about the customers. I don't understand it either. Usually the service at The Corner Hut Coffee Café go out of their way to be very obliging so what's her problem, wrong time of the month? Still that's no excuse for poor manners. I know CeCe would have canned my ass quick if I were surly and unhelpful at work.

Not my problem any longer. Getting this tray to the table where the beautiful Anastasia is waiting patiently for my return without spilling a single drop of the contents is. Can't help but think she looks like a love-struck teenager and not the hard–as-nails executive that is so her persona. "Here you go me lady," I say in the worst fake British accent ever, "One Twinnings Breakfast tea bag out just like you ordered and one blueberry scone that you didn't. My treat."

From the huge beam on her face I'd say she is pleased. "How charming and gal-launt of you. Thanks. And how did you know blueberry scones were my favorite?"

_Now's your chance Grey! Impress her with your intuitiveness. Or you can tell the truth. Either way, please stop with the awful accent!_ "I didn't." I admit taking the seat across, "Not until now anyway. They were the only scones left. I took a chance. Looks like it paid off." I start unwrapping that Mormon Glomming I mean, Morning Gooey… er, carrot cake muffin and pour cream in my coffee. "So Anastasia Steele, CEO tell me something about yourself that I don't already know or isn't in print." Why do I feel like I caught her like a deer in the headlight? And what's with only dunking the tea bag in the hot water for a total of 10 seconds? I realize she likes weak tea but come on, that weak?

"Like what for instance?" she asked taking a sip of 'hot water with the tiniest hint of tea' tea.

_Must I think of everything?_ "For starters your family. What are they like? What do they do? What are their names? Basic stuff like that."

She squirms in her seat uncomfortably; hesitates then takes a deep sigh. "My parents Ray and Carla are the two most wonderful parents in the world. If it weren't for them adopting me I'd probably been dead years ago."

_Hold on Grey. Did she say… dead?_

"He's a lawyer and she's a doctor, a pediatrician. Told me she was on duty the night the ambulance brought me, a little mal-nourished dehydrated bag of bones to the hospital."

I cringe when a sad picture of a little half-starved, brown haired girl comes to mind. It wasn't a very pretty image.

"My older sister Mia and younger brother Elliott are adopted too. She's into fashion design and he's part owner of a construction company. How's that?"

What she'd just told me was more than what I was expecting yet not nearly enough. "Unfulfilling! What do they look like? How would I know them if I met them on the street?"

She looks at me like I were crazy for suggesting such a thing. "There's little chance of that happening."

_Oh, you're insinuating we peons good enough to associate with your family?_ "Humor me Anastasia!"

She looks irritated but at the same time aroused. "Fine! Okay. My dad Ray…" I listen intently as she describes her father, a good-looking, masculine individual over six feet tall with a receding hairline. Why does Richard Gere suddenly spring to mind? And her mother Carla, a gorgeous, elegant brunette who's kind and giving heart has never heard the word 'no'. "Both are in their late fifties and live in Seattle." Next, she describes her older sister Mia and boy, does that woman sound hot! Like a thirty-one year old Greek goddess right down to her dark black hair, deep green eyes and vivacious figure. _Oh God, I think I'm in love!_ I stop mentally panting and continue listening as Anastasia expounds on her fair haired, blue eyed brother Elliott's sexual conquests; meaning half the female population of Seattle has left notches on the bedpost of that charismatic sounding twenty-one year ladies man. _Grey, you must be doing something wrong!_ "I love all four members of my family unconditionally and they love me. Now what else would you like to know?"

About who, her or her family? I choose her. She looks nervous as I try to think up questions that won't be too personal but it's not easy since I want to know everything about the lovely Anastasia. "Tell me what was it like growing up with them? Then tell me about your scholastic achievements or pets or favorite movies or past relationships. Anything. I'm fascinated to learn everything about you Anastasia."

She looks down at her tea, "Growing up amongst a family…" I feel for her because she felt she never fit in. Naturally she'd drop out of a prestigious school such as Stanford. I understand about the relationship part. That's okay but now she's turning the tables on me. "It's your turn to tell me everything you can about Christian Grey. I'm very interested to know."

There is nothing; pales in comparison. "Not much to talk about" I shrug. "My life is relatively dull."

She won't quit. "Oh? Well how about we start off with your family you know, basic stuff like their names, what they look like, what they are like and what they do" She folds her arms across her chest looking very pleased. "You know, humor me."

Ah such irony. Fine, I'll play along. "Hmm, I get your mockery. Okay, first off is my dad Carrick…" I tell her about a lanky ex Marine who manages property. Has the same color hair and eyes as me, is in his forties, loves fishing, guns and taught me how to use one. Boring! About my mother Grace, an eight grade grammar school English teacher. Tall and thin, think Meryl Streep, almost thirty-three and gardens. Worst thing about the woman is her obsession with collecting chickens. Every time I visit I have the urge to cluck. "They reside in Redmond."

"And your siblings? Tell me about them."

Fine. "My sister Gail…" A twenty-five year old pregnant ER nurse who could pass as mom's twin, married to Jason Taylor and lives in Portland Oregon. Sells real estate. Big deal. And then Sawyer, my nineteen-year old gay college student brother living in San Francisco with his boyfriend Jack I have never met and who has taught my brother to love curry. "There you have it. That's my family, what do you think?"

"Loads more interesting than mine! Okay your turn to tell me all about your scholastics, pets, hobbies, fav movies and relationships. Come on Grey, spill the beans."

I sigh, look downward and begin to play with an empty cream container. "I was a jock in high school…" Yes, an athletic, intelligent, popular guy who girls lusted over. And still do. Nothing about me has changed in four years except college at WSU. "I don't know why either but I've always been a chick magnet."

She can't believe what I said. Rolls her eyes, smirks and says jokingly, "We women can be so incorrigible can't we?"

Well Duh! Okay here goes, "Pets…" Whiskers, that German shepherd who tried to bite me twice, Otto the turtle, An ant farm which Elliott almost broke that would've ended up a disastrous effect and then a 'Chia pet that never worked. "My hobbies…" are running, playing the piano and guitar. So very… ordinary! But motorcycles, yeah! Love the rush of speed! And as far as relationships, "Liberty Kelly." Ah yes. I remember like it was yesterday.

_We were walking in the park. I was nine and she was seven. Her parents were very bohemian, naturalists, free spirits. "Christian, would you like to be my boyfriend?"_

"_Sure, okay. Why?"_

"_Because, if you're my boyfriend I can show you something of mine. My parents show theirs to their friends all the time. But I'd really like an ice cream cone first. Vanilla's my favorite. Please?" _

"_Okay." I shrugged. She ate that cone down with gusto then…_

"_Thank you Christian now here's what I want to show you. See?"_

_Oh my God! I couldn't believe what she did! I tried to look away, I really did but it was so cute. "Liberty, would you please pull your pants back up."_

"_I will but you have to feel it first." She grabbed my hand, stuck my finger in and…Ooo, soft and wet! I immediately pulled it back out. "Did you like it?"_

_I didn't want to admit it but yeah! "Just put your pants back on now, okay!"_

"They're right you know. You never forget your first!"

Damn her beeping Blackberry! She'll probably want to leave now. "Oh God I'm sorry. I have to get back to work. I've an important meeting to attend and I'm going to be late as it is."

_Sucks when you're right huh, Grey?_ "Hey, I lost track of time myself. I've got work in an hour too."

She looks antsy; like something's weighting heavily on her chest. I gather the trash from our table, rise from my seat to dispose it when a plea of desperation stops me in my tracks. "Christian, would you have dinner with me tonight?" I glance up to notice this powerful CEO biting her bottom lip anxious for my reply. "Well, would you?"

Me? She wants to have dinner with me? Sounds good but…I heave a heavy sigh and frown, " I don't know that I can. I-I don't get off work until six."

"Oh." She looks sad like her whole world going to collapse. "Will six thirty work? I could come pick you up?"

She's serious! Hmm, I guess I could if I can get CeCe to let me off early. It's worth a shot. "Sounds like that might work. But a gentleman always picks the lady up."

Thank God she relaxes and starts breathing again. What if I'd said no? "Okay, then I'll see you tonight at the Heathcliff, Christian."

_Dinner tonight with Anastasia Steele! Way to go Grey, you Devil!_ "And I'll be right on time, Anastasia." At least I hope I will.

…

"Thanks CeCe. I owe you one."

"You're welcome but you have to promise to give me all the details about your dinner with Ms. Steele."

CeCe would have given me the afternoon off if I'd told her when I first walked in for work at 11:15 my plans for having dinner with Anastasia this evening instead of asking to get off early at my break two hours ago. I finish putting on my black leather jacket then give her a kiss on the right cheek. "I promise to tell you everything."

She stands behind the cash register and raises her eyebrows mischievously. "Everything? Even…"

"CeCe," I laugh, " You've got a dirty mind." Out the door into the cooling early night that is Vancouver I head toward my old green Subaru. A stark realization hits me that it is not a proper car in which to pick Anastasia up with but Ethan's BMW is. Maybe he'll let me borrow it again. It's a blessing that the apartment isn't far away from work; gives me plenty of time to shower, shave and look presentable to chow down with her ladyship. I walk up the one flight of stairs to our apartment and shake my head in disgust at the clutter that is Ethan. What a messy human being. I walk over to the beeping phone to check the messages (than God all three of them were for him) and find a yellow post-it stuck on the receiver. My imagination runs wild with the assumption the note is to inform me Elena phoned…and Ethan took the message. Mt fears were quelled when I read it.

_Hey Chris, I'm with Josie over to her place. I might be back late (?)_

Phew! It's from Ethan telling me he's with his fuckbuddy for the night. Hopefully he hasn't taken his car.

Maybe I should listen more carefully when CeCe reads me my daily horoscopes. Today for example: Gemini. 'You will be bestowed good fortune during the day but beware of the unexpected in the P. M'. There's been validity in that statement so far. The good fortune is evident; the unexpected came when I found Ethan's carkeys in the pocket of his kelly green hoody thrown haphazardly over the back of the couch. Sometimes it pays if your roommate is a pig. Not only am I borrowing his car tonight but one of his nice dark gray suit coats too. Even stuck a gray silk tie in one pocket incase there's a dresscode at the restaurant. _Lookin' good Grey!_ Gotta try my best at least to make a good impression on Ms. Steele. I grab the keys to Ethan's citrus colored four-wheeled beauty (Whoever thought bright orange is a good color for a car?) and head over to the Heathman.

The second I walk into the Heathman's lobby I'm approached by a nice, tall, somewhat intimidating uniformed fellow. "Mr. Grey? If you'll follow me, Ms. Steele is waiting for you." Immediately my skepticism makes its appearance. I smile and follow him to an elevator leery as to what's in store for me when we finally reach our stop, the roof. "Ms. Steele, Mr. Grey's here now."

Holy Crap!

…

I'm still in shock. Though I'm standing on solid ground in the foyer of God knows where I'm as paralyzed as some statue pigeons feel quite at home eliminating on.

"Please say something Christian."

If I can think of three intelligible words to say without sounding like a complete and utter moron that yeah, I will! _Be a gentleman Grey, Give it a_ _shot. Be considerate for Anastasia's sake._ "T-the helicopter. You own a helicopter! Y-you can fly it!" I manage to mumble.

I see relief flow through her body like water. "Yes. I call her Cherry Samba. And there's no need to worry, I've had my wings for years."

She named her helicopter? Like some pet poodle? Suddenly, I've regained enough composure to quell my curiosity as to where I'm standing frozen in time. "Uh, where are we?"

"We're at Escala, my penthouse in Seattle."

Excuse me, what did I hear? We're in… "Seattle?" I must look like an idiot with my mouth hanging open. "What the hell are we doing in Seattle? I thought all you did was invite me to dinner. Didn't you like any of the restaurants in Vancouver?"

Anastasia looks hurt like I've wounded her pride. "I did invite you to dinner. I just didn't tell you where."

Of all the myriad of emotions rambling inside disgust disguised as mild annoyance rises to the surface. "But in your penthouse? Why in your penthouse? Don't you like any of the restaurants in Seattle either?"

She appears more wounded than before. That's not what I meant to do. It's that I'm very confused. "Of course I do. I thought this would be quieter, more private so we could talk easier."

Her statement doesn't make sense to me but right now nothing much does. "Didn't we talk fine at the coffee shop earlier? And it was crowded?"

"Not for what I want to talk about. Please, won't you try and enjoy the evening? Come with me, I've got a table set up on the terrace. We can have dinner, look at the view. Seattle's quite lovely from up here."

God she looks so desperate and pathetic. Anastasia's gone to extremes to please me because this is the only way she knows how. I realize that now and hate myself for overreacting before. She's right, I should try and enjoy the evening; she's gone to all this trouble it's the least I can do. I sigh in acceptance and follow her lead. It's strange but she seems disturbed that I gave in so easily. I wish I knew what was going on in her mind.

…

The view of Seattle _is _amazing from up here just like she said it would be. I'm comfortable standing out here surveying all I can see. What I'm not comfortable with is what's inside. Champagne, soft music, candlelight, their not me but very Anastasia. I'm so deep in thought I don't notice until I hear her whisper that she's standing behind.

"Are you upset with me?"

"No, just overwhelmed. And you're right, it's beautiful from up here."

"See?" she giggles, "Told ya!"

The sound relaxes, calms me. "I love your giggle Anastasia, I could listen to it all day." Which I admit is no lie. She seems surprised to learn that though.

"You could?"

Hmm. What do you know, a powerful CEO such as her reduced to a squeaky child! I turn and look her in the eyes, "Yes." Oh God, that simple word's gotten her in a trance. What did I do? How do I release her? "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh. Yes." Thank goodness, that did the trick. But something's got to be done about her nerves. "Well um, that can wait until after we eat. Come, I hope you like lobster."

…

I do and I did. I took great joy in cracking the shells and delighting in every delicious morsel of a dinner that I get the pleasure of experiencing once in a blue moon. The evening has turned out wonderful, better than I had imagined. Mmm, this crème brulee is to die for! Now it's officially my favorite dessert. What a great meal this has been! Excellent! I'm curious though, "So Anastasia, you wanted to talk to me about something?"

She rises, walks off and returns shortly with a manila envelope in one hand. "Before I begin I have something I want you to sign. It's an NDA. That means you can't disclose to anyone what goes on here. It's for protection purposes only, that's all."

_Oh boy Grey, what have you gotten yourself into?_ Without hesitation I take the envelope, read carefully the document that's inside which causes Anastasia great anxiety that I'm taking so long. I love that! I'm satisfied enough to sign on the dotted line and that brings color back to her face. "There. No worries, I won't divulge a thing." Oh crap! I forgot about CeCe. She's gonna kill me.

"Thank you. Uh, would you come with me please? I want to show you something."

What else is there to do? I follow her down a hall to a door that leads to a stairway that leads to the second floor where there are two rooms. The one on the left is I have no idea what. The one on the right I have a feeling I'm going to find out. Why all the secrecy though? Oh the wealthy and their eccentricities.

"Before I show you the contents of this room I want you to know the helicopter is on standby to take to back to Vancouver."

Whatever's behind that door has her trembling. She can hardly put the key in the lock. My mind starts to fantasize what might be behind it. Nah, no way! It couldn't be that. Not Anastasia. She closes her eyes and opens the dark wooden door.

My horoscope was right. **Holy shit!**

**A/N:** Again, I apologize for my tardiness. Here's a warning about the next two chapters. Their gonna get steamy. Rated M. Just so you know. Please comment. I enjoy reading them.


	9. Chapter 9

Fifty Shades Reversed

Chapter 9

More than just dinner– Ana

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update it's that I wanted to post these two chapters, 9 and 10 at the same time. And I love every comment I receive so here you go, enjoy the steam.**

My heart is leaping out of my chest; my eyes are shut; my hands grip tightly onto the door handle. The creak is all I hear not the sound of footsteps fleeing downstairs in pure terror of what they've just witnessed. I open one eye to discover Christian scanning the room's interior. A feeling of shock takes hold more than one of relief.

"This is _some_ playroom!" he exclaims, nodding in approval. "I've seen a few before but this, this one beats them all. It's fucking awesome!"

Why can't I move or think or verbally react? Why am I having trouble conceding that this sweet adorable man in front of me is a… I follow close behind as he ambles throughout getting a better eyeful, closely admiring the rows of canes, whips, floggers and paddles displayed neatly against the dark blood red walls. I struggle and find the courage, albeit in a voice meeker than I intend (not the best for a CEO who's suppose to be as brave and fearless as moi), to stutter "Y-Y-You… you're into b-b-bondage?"

"Looks like you are too." He teases with a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs by dangling them in front of my face. "Wow! I can't get over how impressive this room is. The furniture alone: tables, benches, chairs, cages even swings. I like that rolling suspension grid up there on the ceiling. Cool! Not all of them are meant to move. And that's by far the nicest St. Andrew's cross I've ever seen. But that bed is what makes the room. Really catches the eye, red duvet and all. I've never seen a bed that grand before and definitely not one in a BDSM dungeon."

"It's an antique." I boast. "Carved mahogany four-poster, over two hundred years old, straight out of a baron's playroom in the South of France. Chains and cuffs are originals."

"I take it you have every sex toy and accessory imaginable too?"

I blush for he happens to be right. "Come with me," I flirtatiously wink. "I'll show you my collection." We stride over to the ornate bronze chest against the right hand side of the wall. I systematically open up each drawer; he marvels at the vast selection in each one. "The first is full of butt plugs, anal beads, Ben-Wa balls, wands, and every clamp you can imagine suited for sexual arousal. This second drawer holds handcuffs: steel, leather, furry, feathery you name it I've got it! Third one, mink muffs. Mm, feel one for yourself. Aren't they soft? Here are all the vibrators and dildos, male and female in the fourth drawer. This fifth one holds assorted collars, blindfolds and gags. And the sixth and last drawer contains rope, masking tape, and cable ties. That's everything in this chest. So what do you think?"

"That you've got yourself a shit-load of toys! Tell me, have you used everything in this room? Every 'toy' every…"

Hmm, have I? I bite my lip and conger up memories, some good others bad, I thought I'd stored away far behind me. "Yes, pretty much. Though I must confess I haven't used this room for quite some time now."

My reply garnered a disbelieving raised eyebrow from him.

"No sub." I shrug. "Why come in here alone? Where's the pleasure in using it when there's no one to share it with? Speaking of, and I assume I'm right, but for the life of me can't imagine you as a submissive!"

"Yep, going on six years now. Some have told me I'd make a perfect Dom so I'm thinking I might do that. Become one."

Great! My plan's shot to hell! My prospective sub already has a Dom plus he wants to be a Dom himself. "Hold on. If my math is correct, that means you started subbing at the age of sixteen? That seems a tad young to be introduced to this lifestyle. Wouldn't one tend to believe your Domme to be nothing more than a pedophile?"

"Our relationship wasn't then and isn't now what you're thinking. Besides, it was consensual. I wanted to. But enough about me I want to know about you. I would have never pictured the great Anastasia Steele a Dominatrix."

"Actually, I prefer Dominette. Doesn't sound as harsh but watch out because I can be. I've been a Domme for almost two years, was a sub for six. I've had six subs, seven counting Sean. He was my first and he was also my first Dom. I've had two. " It doesn't take a mindreader to know what's going through his. 'My first Dominant is my first submissive?' The quizzical look on his face says it all. "It's a long story that I'd rather not go into."

This short silence as Christian and I walk toward the bed is a killer. Please say something! We sit down and he immediately stretches out across the red duvet. God he's sexy! I can just picture him naked. "Is that why you brought me here?" he asks, "You wanted me as your submissive?"

I crinkle my nose, "Kinda, at first. Then I had a change of heart. But I thought why not take the chance anyway. I now know that's impossible seeing that you already have a Domme."

He seems unconcerned. "I'd still like to try this room out."

I can't believe what he just said! "Excuse me? Your Dom would kill you if she found out!"

"How could she? She's not here and if she did I know how to handle her. Take the hard punishment then fuck her harder. She loves that."

"You fuck hard huh?"

Christian gives me that wicked half smirk, "That's what I've been told."

"Go get undressed."

…

Would the dark maroon and black corset look better or the shiny candy apple red leather one? Each cinches tightly at the waist, pushes my breasts up until they're the size of melons and accentuates every one of my feminine curves. Or should it be the shiny black satin that doesn't cover my boobs at all? Decisions, decisions! Standing in the middle of my walk-in closet wearing nothing more than a pair of black silk stockings and five-inch stiletto heels, (along with a few dabs behind each ear of 'Obsession'), I'm desperately trying to finalize that judgment call. And my choice after 'long' deliberation: the forest green lace that dips severely in the front. Ooh, talk about sexy, I bet Christian will love it! With little time to waste I grab the corset from its hanger, hurry from my closet eager to shape it to my body.

_Well, well, well. Look who's back! It's Anastasia the trollop._

_Hey, miserable hag, you took the night off, remember? So why in the hell are you back? **LEAVE!**_

Not until I feel a hand caress each shoulder and light kisses trail down the right side of my neck am I aware Christian is standing behind me. He carefully takes the corset from my grasp, tosses it onto the bedroom floor and softly whispers, "No, don't." His breath is warm, his smell, intoxicating. I'm lost in the allure of his presence. His hands run down my arms slowly lifting them up over my head and around his neck. I close my eyes, moaning as he cups and squeezes my breasts. My back bows automatically to the pleasure of his touch. He releases hold of my right breast; his hand glides smoothly down my skin across my belly further south between my legs; his own leg pushes my thighs apart. I feel two long fingers reach deep inside, circling, teasing, tickling; releasing in me a feeling of euphoria. The more Christian keeps on with this sensual foreplay the more I feel a tightness build stronger, deeper within. I was ready to, willing, on the edge of when I hear him whisper, "No Anastasia, don't come yet." I whimper as his fingers vacate now drenched surroundings. What has possessed him to order that I suffer the cruel fate of an unfinished orgasm? Why am I not resisting obeying his command? Because I want him, I desire him, I am under his spell; I will do anything he tells me to do. He turns me around, his muscular bare body a masterpiece but all I focus on are his entrancing gray eyes. His hips grind into mine; I can feel his erection growing. He kisses me lightly at first then harder until he invades my mouth; our tongues intertwine, my fingers weave through his copper hair. Hot passion burns inside us both. I know this, I feel this and he feels it too. Strong arms wrap around my waist now lifting me high off the floor; my shoes fall off; he takes and gently lays me across the peach duvet on top of my king-size bed. "No playroom tonight, Anastasia." I can feel my heart throb; my breathing deepens; anticipation heightens. I long for what is about to happen. I have since he fell into my office that day. He rolls my stockings off, tosses them in the air; kisses my naked thighs, "You have such lovely legs no need to cover them up." His fingers gently rub my thighs the touch smooth, silky, then pushes my legs wide apart. The bed shifts as I feel him climb on top, straddle in between my legs, hover over me his eyes full of lust, take my hands in his and pull them way up to my sides. He gently eases in, filling me more than any man ever has. His pace is slow at first; steady and even and each thrust feels so exquisite. I am taken captive by his aura and unsuspecting of the fierce powerhouse that's to come next. Christian starts panting, grunting; pounding into me like a machine each time harder, faster, deeper; and my moans keep growing louder. Our hands tighten together like a vice; we're dripping with sweat. My trembling turns into shaking then convulsing. I can't help it, I can't hold on any longer and I explode in an intense orgasm and scream his name. He finally slows down; stops after a few more thrusts finding his climax, releases. He's exhausted, falls on top of me; skin upon skin, sweat upon sweat. His nose nestles in my hair and he groans my name. I lay weak, spent; legs the consistency of jelly and still coming down off my orgasm when I feel him pull out, roll off and collapse on the bed beside me.

"Are you okay, Anastasia?"

"Oh my God Christian!" I pant, "I've _never_ been fucked that hard before!"

Christian turned on his side prop on one elbow. His reply sounds apologetic. "Told you that's my specialty." He leans over and kisses my forehead. "Rest. Round two is next."

_What?_ "Round…two?"

"Yes," he chuckles, "Round two. We've just had the vanilla, now for the playroom. I'm all yours Anastasia, do with me what you will."

"Which would you prefer, Dominette, or Dominatrix? I_ can_ be both."

"Surprise me."

…

I'm thoroughly rested, revitalized, striding down the hall with the confidence of a runway model wearing my stockings, stilettos, the green lace corset and carrying in my hand a black riding crop. I halt and gasp at the sight of Christian sitting in the submissive position at the playroom door waiting patiently for my arrival. The riding crop falls from my hand, my eyes tear up and tainted memories flood into mind._ I can't, I won't do this!_ My next words are not meant as a command but more of a plea. "Get up Christian."

"Yes Mistress."

"Stop it! Don't call me that! We're not going to play now."

He clumsily rises to his feet. "Why not?"

"Because of something I see now that I couldn't in the darkness. And it sickens me. It's your back."

Christian looks sheepish, "It doesn't hurt." He mumbles.

"Bullshit! I told myself the same thing too, over and over again trying to be convincing that it didn't. But I was the only one I was fooling. Sure your whiplashes and cane marks are fresh or still healing and more visible to the eye but scars are forever and my wounds go far deeper. It's a pain that has never gone away!" I feel my lower lip tremble, "Here. Take a look for yourself." I remove the corset enough to expose the scarred flesh of my back as evidence that my words are truth. "A human roadmap just like yours."

"Oh Anastasia, I'm sorry. I couldn't see them …"

"I know because the room was so dark. I can't stand to go into the playroom now not with what I intended on doing. Come, I think a soothing bath might be better for us both."

Christian's disappointed; it's written on his face. He puts his arm around my shoulders and gently squeezes. The words out his mouth are meant to sound playful and I know this because of his giggle. But at the moment they are poisonous. "Yes Mistress."

I tense and don't reply. But a silent 'grrr' lies trapped inside waiting to be unleashed.

The walk down the stair, through the long hallway and toward my bedroom feels as if in slow motion; taking forever. I quickly go run the bath: salts, oils, minerals and botanicals, all helpful and make up a soothing soak. I know from experience their aiding abilities.

Silly man! Insists on being the gentleman even in the bathroom, "It's ladies first." He says, holding out his hand, and helping me step into the bathtub ahead. I motion for him to join me; he happily obliges and winces when the bathwater first touches his back. He admits the feeling is comforting and soon sinks in entirely letting his poor marred back feel much-needed relief. "Ahhh." He sounds as if his body's relaxed but I see a part of him isn't.

"That's uh, quite an incredible package you've got Christian."

A mischievous half-smirk appears, "So I've been told. Such a shame not to use it." His innuendo did not go unnoticed. And I owe him.

Gasp! He kicked water in my face! "You're right!" I agree, splashing water friskily back at him, "It _would _be a crying shame wouldn't it? Have you any suggestion how to solve that problem?"

" Ooh, one does come to mind."

Round two: A soapy, sexy, steamy romp.

…

Waking up in the morning with someone next to me in bed, his arms wrapped tightly around my body, feeling so warm and secure is a pleasure that has eluded me for some time. But this morning is different. The pleasure is finally mine. And a double pleasure being that that someone lying next to me is Christian Grey. Oh, I don't want to get up, I don't want to leave him, I don't want him to leave me. I want to stay wrapped up in paradise forever. If not for my bladder yelling "duty calls" the soles of my feet would not need a reason to feel the cold wood floor for another few more hours. The slightest bit of movement causes Christian's 'baby grays' to flutter wide open. "Morning Anastasia."

I yawn, sit up, "Good morning Chris…" He grabs and starts tickling me. Between a sensitive receiver of tickles as myself, and a relentless giver as he is there any wonder why the room is full of screaming giggles? I give up and lay back down to catch my breath. It seems he's too impatient to wait that long and leans over to give me a 'Christian style kiss': soft and tender at first, a full force invasion within seconds. My fingers are tangling through his copper hair, his are squeezing my breasts making me moan, react. Before I'm aware he's on top of me then gloriously in me… and round three, the third scoop of vanilla lovemaking is underway.

…

After a lovely morning workout Christian and I sit at the breakfast counter having a bite of French toast, bacon and scrambled eggs courtesy of Mrs. Kelley, with smiles on our faces and our hair looking thoroughly fucked. "You know Christian, I think you should leave your Domme."

He stares down at his plate, "You know it's not that easy."

"Will you tell me her name then?"

"You know I can't do that either."

I know he's right. All too well in fact! How stupid of me to ask in the first place. "I've uh, I've arranged to have Peterson drive you back to Vancouver."

He stops eating. Tilts his head and asks, "Why? You're not coming back?"

"Of course I am! Tomorrow. I've got some important paperwork I need to finish up here first. It's that I know you have a work today and I don't want you to be late. Or make your boss so angry that you lose your job. Believe me, I'd much rather you stay here in Seattle with me."

"So would I! Hey, don't worry about CeCe. I can handle her. Uh, there's something I want to ask you. I know I signed an NDA but I also promised to tell her about dinner with you. Would that be okay? Just about the dinner, nothing else after that! It would make her very happy… and possibly keep my job?"

"Oh alright. But just the dinner."

"And Cherry Samba."

I giggle because he sounds like an excited child. "And Cherry Samba."

"I thank you and so does CeCe!" Christian kisses my cheek, slides off the stool and goes to the bedroom to start readying himself to leave. I sip my tea and reflect on the moment. Oh, my God!_ Like an excited child?_ He acted like he received the best birthday present ever! What am I doing? What is _he_ doing to _me?_

_You've become a cougar, Anastasia!_

_Six years difference doth not a cougar make. You miserable hag!_

_Then why do you feel so old? Like you just fucked your son!_

_GO AWAY!_

_Dear, dear Anastasia. The truth sucks doesn't it? Just like you sucked his…_

_STOP IT! Just stop it._

Why am I starting to debate my morality now? This doubt is driving me crazy! Oh it's a good thing I'm seeing Wyatt this morning!

…

"Good morning Anastasia. Good to see you. Come, have a seat. Now, last session you were planning on asking this young man Christian out on a date. How did that fare?"

I nervously smooth my black jeans and sit on the couch. "Good. We went out for coffee. That was his idea."

She quietly nods and writes in her pad.

"Then out to dinner."

She looks up and smiles as if giving me a 'high five'.

"At Escala."

"Oh? You flew him here to Seattle in your helicopter?"

"Yes." I reply nervously knotting my fingers.

"Is he the young man you're having designs about becoming a new submissive?"

"Not anymore."

"Why is that?"

"Because," I sigh heavily, "He already has a Domme."

Dr. Wyatt almost drops her pad and pencil. "Oh really! Did you show him your playroom? What was his opinion?"

"Yes. He said it was the best playroom he's ever seen. That's when the shocker hit me. Funny, but I was more relieved than disappointed."

"Not that it's any of my business, but did you still use the playroom?"

"He wanted to 'try it out' but once I saw his bare back I couldn't. Can you believe it looks worse than mine?"

Dr. Wyatt takes her hands and folds them gently in her lap. "That is hard to believe. You've never spoken much about your Dominant Leon."

"For good reason. Who wants to remember the Dominant that beat and fucked the shit out of her? Made her back look like a piece of garbage and all the while saying how much he loved her. And stupid me believed him!"

There was a lull of silence until Dr. Wyatt spoke up. "Getting back to Christian. Where do you see your relationship going with him?"

"I don't know really. I do know that he cares about me. We had an awful lot of vanilla sex! Things would be better if he ended it with his Domme and for two very good reasons. One, because he'll make an awesome Dominant! And two, because…"

"Because why Anastasia?"

"I want to be his submissive!"


	10. Chapter 10

Fifty Shades Reversed

Chapter 10

More than just dinner- Christian

I can't stand it! Just open the door already! What's behind … Holy shit! Anastasia Steele _is _a member! And has got herself one hell of a room! "This is _some_ playroom! I've seen a few before but this, this one beats them all. It's fucking awesome!"

Well just don't follow me as I walk throughout your playroom getting a better view of the various displays of canes, whips, paddles and floggers on the scary dark red walls with your mouth hanging open waiting for flies to come in. Say something Anastasia! You want to, I can tell.

"Y-Y-You…you're into b-b-bondage?" is all she can manage to stutter.

Hmm. I'm flattered this beautiful befuddled CEO can't seem to fathom that a guy like me could be attracted to this kinky lifestyle. I'm just as shocked to discover that she is! The poor thing looks downtrodden like her whole world has come to an end. Maybe she'll smile if I tease her with these fuzzy pink handcuffs. "Looks like you are too." Wrong! That didn't work every well, made her frown even more. Will she cheer up if I complement her on this room? Women like to be told they've done a good job don't they and she certainly has here! "Wow, I get over how impressive this room is. The furniture alone: tables, benches, chairs, cages even swings. I like that rolling suspension grid on the ceiling. Cool! Not all of them are meant to move. And that's by far the nicest St. Andrew's cross I've ever seen. But that bed is what makes the room. Really catches the eye red duvet and all. I've never seen a bed that grand before and definitely not one in a BDSM dungeon."

I'm right. Flattery does the trick every time. A proud smile takes the place of a frown. "It's an antique. Carved mahogany four-poster, over two hundred years old, straight out of a baron's playroom in the South of France. Chains and cuffs are originals."

"I take it you have every sex toy and accessory imaginable too?" _What a_ _stupid question Grey, of course she does! Duh._

"Come with me." She winks. "I'll show you my collection."

A wink? Playing the seductress now? What happened to the mouth-gapping bewildered soul of a moment ago? Kidnapped by a confident entrepreneuse who's bubbling with joy, delighting in the opportunity to share with me the many erotic items she's acquired. A beaming Anastasia carefully opens every drawer one at a time allowing me to awe at the contents. "The first is full of…" I wince at those horrid items Elena derives great pleasure out of using in which to instill pain with: butt plugs, wands, clamps, anal beads etc. Curious she's yet subjected me to the wrath of the silly Ben-Wa balls and, that sounds weird seeing as they're devices whose main purpose is to create discomfort. And being as such she would have used them on me without hesitation a long time ago! Sorry, but the cock rings are bad enough! "This second drawer…" Whoa! Handcuffs? How many pairs of handcuffs does the woman have to have? I can see the need for the useful kinds like steel or leather but designer handcuffs, jeweled handcuffs, strawberry flavored edible handcuffs? _Uh, don't you think that borders on the corners of kinky_ _and downright impractical?_ I can't help but roll my eyes at the needless extravagance of the third one: silk lined for mink muffs and mittens. I wonder how often she uses them? Or does she? Ah, no sex toy collection is complete without various vibrators and dildos and they're courtesy of the fourth drawer. Aha! So there are the collars she bought in Vancouver in the next drawer along with blindfolds and gags. And drum roll please… the last, and most important drawer, the sixth, used as storage for rope, cable ties and masking tape. "That's everything in this chest. So what do you think?'

"That you've got yourself a shit-load of toys! Tell me, have you used everything in this room? Every 'toy', every…" God I'm so overwhelmed I can't finish my sentence. I wish she wouldn't bite her lip. If she only knew what kind of an effect it has on me.

"Yes, pretty much. Though I must confess I haven't used this room for quite some time now."

_What?_

She shrugs, "No sub. Why come in here alone? Where's the pleasure in using it when there's no one to share it with? Speaking of, and I assume I'm right, but for the life of me can't imagine you as a submissive."

"Yep, going on six years now. Some have told me I'd make a perfect Dom so I'm thinking I might do that. Become one."

She looks very confused. "Hold on. If my math is correct, that means you started subbing at the age of sixteen? That seems a tad young to be introduced to this lifestyle. Wouldn't one tend to believe your Domme to be nothing more than a pedophile?"

"Our relationship wasn't then and isn't now what you're thinking. Besides, it was consensual. I wanted to. But enough about me I want to know about you. I would never have pictured the great Anastasia Steele a Dominatrix."

"Actually, I prefer Dominette. Doesn't sound as harsh but watch out because I can be. I've been a Domme for almost two years, was a sub for six. I've had six subs, seven counting Sean. He was my first and he was also my first Dom. I've had two. It's a long story that I'd rather not go into."

Odd arrangement, but it's none of my business. The slight fragrance of orange lingers and I figure it must be the furniture polish. The bed looks inviting. Why not shock her by making myself at home. I go and stretch out across the red duvet. "Is that why you brought me here? You wanted me as your submissive?"

"Kinda, at first." she replies crinkling her nose. "Then I had a change of heart. But I thought why not take the chance anyway. I now know that's impossible seeing that you already have a Domme."

Who cares about Elena? "I'd still like to try this room out."

"Excuse me? Your Domme would kill you if she found out."

"How could she? She's not here and if she did I know how to handle her. Take the hard punishment then fuck her harder. She loves that."

Something sparked her interest. "You fuck hard huh?"

_Okay Grey, try to be humble._ "That's what I've been told."

"Go get undressed."

You read my mind!

…

This isn't right and I know it. Standing by the bedroom doorway staring at her, a vision of pure loveliness, like I were a stalker. It's one thing to stay here looking on as she moves around in the near darkness, and another to listen to what desire tells you. I choose desire. The wood floor is my friend by giving no warning of my surprise appearance behind her or my hands caressing her shoulders, creamy white shoulders just longing to be touched. Mmm, she smells so good, so inviting that I can't help but kiss her neck. I reach for the corset in her hand and throw it on the floor. "No, don't." I whisper softly in her right ear. She does not resist to me lifting her arms high up over her head and around my neck. I cup her firm full breasts and they fit my hands perfectly. Each squeeze emits a low moan from her, the prettiest melody to my ears. Her nipples elongate waiting to be sucked but I resist the urge. My right hand glides down her smooth bare skin and massages her belly; moans become soft groans. My left leg pushes her legs apart and my hand moves further downward between her thighs. If I can thank Elena for one thing it's she taught me well how to pleasure a woman. Like if by taking two of my long slender fingers, reaching deep inside, moving them up and down, in and out, rubbing and circling the most sensitive of areas, a woman will begin to whimper like a baby. The lessons pay off every time. I have Anastasia now trembling and on the verge of climax. "No Anastasia," I whisper, "Don't come yet." It's a mean trick I admit to remove my fingers while she's still on the edge but I've also been taught it adds more to sensual arousal. I turn her around to face me and those bewitching blue eyes search my gray ones. They excite me, she excites me and my hips grind into hers. We kiss hard, passionately; lust pulses through us both. My hands hold tightly to her waist; I lift and lay her across the king size bed. "No playroom tonight Anastasia." My erection grows harder as I roll her stockings off, kiss and suck her naked thighs. My hands gently spread her legs wide apart and I climb in between, more than ready to ease in ever so gently. Her eyes close shut as she feels the fullness. Each slow and even thrust reach deeper inside and her gasps become louder. Then something unexpected happens. I zone out; forget where I am and start pounding Anastasia harder and harder with a fast, powerful force. I'm panting and can feel the sweat pour off my body. My mind growls, _TAKE THAT AND THAT AND THAT ELENA! YOU DESERVE IT YOU GOD DAMN FUCKING BITCH! _I come back to my senses when I hear a scream. Oh God what just happened? What did I do? I slow immediately, find my release and collapse in exhaustion. "I'm so sorry Anastasia! I'm so sorry." I moan remorsefully in her hair. I pull out and see she still hasn't come down off her orgasm. No no, please don't tell me I was too hard on her! I roll over, fall on top of the bed and cover my face in shame. _Please, I'll just die if I've hurt her!_ I stop panting long enough to ask, "Are you okay Anastasia?"

I worry because she doesn't respond. Her eyes are wide and her breathing is heavy… but soon there's a huge smile on her face, "Oh God Christian! I've_ never_ been fucked that hard before!"

My relief is clouded by embarrassment. "Told you that's my specialty." _Not_ _that I'm proud of it._ My hand graces her cheek and I kiss her forehead. "Rest. Round two is next."

"Round…two?"

I have to chuckle at the trepidation in her voice. "Yes, round two. We've just had the vanilla, now for the playroom. I'm all yours Anastasia, do with me what you will."

"Which would you prefer? Dominette or Dominatrix? I can be both."

Hmm, a choice huh? I just hate making decisions. "Surprise me."

…

That must be Anastasia now coming up the stairs. The clicks I hear of her stiletto boots are a dead giveaway. This darn submissive position I'm sitting in at the playroom door hurts my back something fierce but it would have anyway if I were waiting for Elena. Why is that bitch in my head? _Because you do this for only her Grey!_ _Now you're doing it for Anastasia._ _You must really love this woman if you're willing to suffer the consequences if the bitch found out. And you know deep in your heart_ _that she might._ I shiver at the thought but wait patiently for my 'Domme' to tell me…

"Get up Christian."

Uh, that wasn't a strong command like I'm used to but more of an appeal. "Yes Mistress."

"Stop it! Don't call me that! We're not going to play now."

Oh great! It's a struggle but I manage to rise to my feet. "Why not?"

"Because of something I see now that I couldn't in the darkness. And it sickens me. It's your back."

"It doesn't hurt." I lie.

"Bullshit! I told myself the same thing too, over and over again trying to be convincing that it didn't. But I was the only one I was fooling. Sure, your whiplashes and cane marks are fresh or still healing and more visible to the eye but the scars are forever and my wounds go far deeper. It's a pain that has never gone away. Here. Take a look for yourself. A human roadmap just like yours."

She removes the lacy green corset to expose the faded yet still visible marks on her back. She's right and it's disgusting she had to endure such tortures. But what's more disgusting… is I'm foolishly enduring the same. "Oh Anastasia, I'm sorry. I couldn't see them…"

"I know because the room was so dark. I can't stand to go into the playroom now not with what I intended on doing. Come, I think a soothing bath might be better for us both."

Her reason has validity and that I understand. It doesn't mean I can't register disappointment. I throw it off my shoulder and chuckle, "Yes Mistress."

Anastasia appreciated my joke less than zero. If looks could kill I would surely be dead.

Nothing could feel more slow or tedious than this walk toward her bathroom. There's only one benefit and that's watching Anastasia's cute little ass all the way. _Be good will you Grey, don't try to squeeze the Charmin yet!_ I wait propped up against the doorway watching her grab this bottle, that bottle and add a few drops of each into the foamy hot bathwater. "It's ladies first." I gesture to her, with a simple offer of my hand as aid for a quick step into the tub. Once descended into the fragrant water she has her own gesture for me, one I'm more than willing to obey. I wince when I first sink into and let the sweet balsamic solution meet the painful region called my back. Ahhh, what relief! What solace, what comfort! Now I realize why Anastasia swears by and was so eager for me to try this soak. I completely relax and let the healing ingredients do their jobs. Well most of me until I look over and see her biting her lip.

"That's uh, quite an incredible package you've got Christian." Safe to assume the lady likes what she sees.

I respond by playfully kicking water in her face. "So I've been told. Such a shame not to use it." I hope Anastasia gets the hint.

" You're right," she retaliates by splashing water back at me. "It _would_ be a crying shame wouldn't it? Have you any suggestion how to solve that problem?"

I reach across and pull her in my arms. "Ooh, one does come to mind."

Turned out to be the sexiest bath I've ever taken!

…

Who is this angel I'm waking up next to? She's a beautiful angel with the scent of wildflowers in her hair. Oh yes, "Good morning Anastasia." An angel who's sitting on the bed yawning my name and just waiting to be tickled! And I'm quite the tickler. I can tickle all day if necessary. Especially when her giggles sound like the sweetest aria. She's entrancing, enticing, a woman begging to be kissed. Who am I to deny her? I can't and I don't. Funny how one kiss can grow and grow until I have the urge to get me some vanilla! The finest vanilla I've ever tasted.

…

Mrs. Kelly, a sweet lady I assume to be in her early forties (But what do I know I'm horrible with ages) hands Anastasia and I our breakfast of French toast which is the most delicious I've ever tasted, bacon and scrabbled eggs, grins suspiciously as if aware of what we'd been up to, then quietly excused herself. Anastasia laughs at my beet red complexion brought on by a feeling of deep humiliation. _Oh God, Grey she knows about the sex! But how could_ _she not. I mean look at the two of us. It's evident we weren't making the bed! That's a sure giveaway._

Anastasia's mood has changed from 'playful sex-kitten' to a serious mode. She looks pensive, like a great burden rests on her shoulders. "You know Christian, I think you should leave your Domme."

Suddenly the burden rests on me. "You know it's not that easy."

"Will you tell me her name then?

_What?_ "You know I can't do that either." There's something else troubling her besides my arrangement with Elena. But what she won't share.

"I've, uh, I've arranged to have Peterson drive you back to Vancouver."

I damn near drop my fork. "Why? You're not coming back?"

"Of course I am! Tomorrow. I've got some important paperwork I need to finish up here first. It's that I know you have to work today and I don't want you to be late. Or make your boss so angry that you lose your job! Believe me, I'd much rather you stay here in Seattle with me. "

" So would I! Hey, don't worry about CeCe. I can handle her. Uh, there's something I want to ask you. I know I signed an NDA but I also promised to tell her all about dinner with you. Would that be okay? Just about dinner, nothing else after that. _Oh God no! Nothing after that!_ "It would make the woman very happy… and possibly keep my job?"

She rolls her eyes, (I hate when she rolls her eyes!) and sighs, "Oh alright. But just the dinner."

"And Cherry Samba?"

"And Cherry Samba." She giggles at me with adoring eyes.

Whew! That's a relief! The last thing I need is to walk into the pet shop today and have my boss follow me around the store whining like a child wanting information I'm not allowed to give her. Watching her pout, mope and be sullen all day is the true definition of torture. "I thank you and so does CeCe." Anastasia stays to finish her tea while I head toward the bedroom and prepare for a difficult task: bidding her and Escala goodbye.

The black Audi is waiting to whisk me back to a place I don't want to be. A place where I'm plain old Christian Grey, college student, part-time pet store employee and roommate to Ethan. Not Anastasia Steele, CEO of Steele Holdings, Inc. new lover. If I find out these past amazing, mind-blowing, sex-crazed hours have been nothing more than a dream, knock me on the head with a frying pan so I can continue on dreaming. It's not fair it's just not fair. For the hundredth time I need the answer. _What are you doing to me_ _Anastasia?_

…

After constant interrogation from Ethan (it must be a family thing. His sister's annoying in that perspective as well) about my little 'dinner plus sex' evening with the fabulously alluring and then some Ms. Anastasia Steele, I do my best to ready myself for more of the same from my boss at work. Before walking out the apartment door I make a stop by the fridge, grab a glass of apple juice and a few jelly beans from the practically empty jar while I still had the chance thanks to Ethan and his sweet tooth to pause and reflect; arrange in my mind just what I'm going to say. Let's see, Hotel room, Cherry Samba, Seattle, penthouse, spectacular view, dinner, lobster, delicious. That I hope will do the trick.

Oh my darling little green Subaru. What a welcome change from the luxury of an Audi or a BMW. Yes baby, I'm here. She comes to life the second I turn the key. Ah such a lovely sound. I sigh before driving off, a preparation for the obnoxiousness that lay ahead.

Time to face the music. I walk in the door of the pet shop right on time, smile my best aloof smile, "Hi CeCe."

Her eyes light up as if I were a gift from God. No hi, hello just right to the point, "Well, tell me about dinner with Ms. Steele."

"Very nice. Had a great evening." The questions have begun. One by one the answers have her gleaming. I am unprepared for her next one.

"And then you fucked her?"

"CeCe! Even if I had I wouldn't tell you!"

"Oh please darling you don't have to. It's written all over your face. You've never looked so happy, proud too. And I bet you did the big nasty more than once! Didn't you?"

"CeCe, you've got a dirty mind." Damn that NDA!

Work goes fine dealing with deliveries, stocking supplies, working the register a few times all without a single inquiry more from my boss. At lunch I mulled over the request Anastasia had made regarding breaking my ties with Elena. It's an appealing one, very appealing and one I'm seriously considering because…

…I want to be Anastasia's submissive instead!

**A/N: I would honestly like to know what you thought about those two chapters. Were you offended? Or was it stupid. I'd really like the feedback.**


	11. Chapter 11

Fifty Shades Reversed

Chapter 11

Graduation Day- Ana

**A/N: Sorry I'm sooo late with this update! The next will come sooner. I'm so glad you like it Enjoy.**

I am beat! What a mess that last business deal was! Took me all day today to straighten that fucker out. Boy, do I need a drink. It's one of the first things on my list when I get to the Heathman: have a vodka martini on the rocks. I expected I'd be there on Thursday, yesterday but like they always say about good intentions… blah, blah, blah, blah, blah! That's why I hated to send Christian this text.** * I've been delayed until tomorrow. Sorry. ***

Thank God he understood. *** Darn! Okay but miss u. See u then. ***

Shit! It's 7:17pm? Where has the time gone? With my weariness there's no way I'm going to risk flying Cherry Samba to Vancouver tonight! O'Neal is just going to have to drive me back. He's waiting out front for me now in my midnight blue BMW SUV. Sweet guy, he's holding the door open for me and I slide right in. Oh it feels so good to relax. Depending if the traffic on I-5 is light we should arrive in about an hour and a half. Or sooner if O'Neal uses his 'Daytona 500' driving skills! No matter, I'm going to close my tired eyes anyway and catch up on some much needed rest…3…2…1…out!

"Thank you Russ. You've been very kind." Why do men try not to blush when they're given a compliment? Like O'Neal, he was so considerate to help a very drowsy me out of the car and escort me into the elevator up to the penthouse to make sure I wouldn't fall on my ass and break a limb. He didn't know what to do or say when he heard those words pass my lips. And I don't blame him one bit. When a cold, callous bitch such as yours truly, shows her gratitude a gesture I seldom if ever give to my staff then I would be stunned to hear it too!

I'm proud to say the ice queen in me is beginning to thaw; I'm going to start showing my appreciation more readily because I've someone to care about who cares about me…Christian Grey. I should let him know I'm back. I grab my Blackberry. * **I'm finally back. Can't wait to see you tomorrow. xA ***

I have a glass of merlot instead of the vodka martini I promised myself, relax on the white leather couch when ping! * **Good and ditto for me. xC *** His reply makes me giggle and tingly all over.

_Ana, Ana, Ana. Behaving like a silly teenager in love I see._

_Jealous are we, you miserable hag?_

_Not at all! I think you should start acting your age is all. Like me!_

_And what's that? Prehistoric?_

_No, sensibly, maturely. You're letting emotion cloud your better judgment!_

_Oh bullshit! Now leave before I find an exorcist!_

Why have I suddenly started to doubt my own happiness? And on an empty stomach no less! It's late I know and the kitchen is almost closed but I realize how famished I am from skipping lunch and call room service anyway. One steak Diane, medium rare with fingerling potatoes and grilled Brussels sprouts will be on its way up momentarily. Yum. I can't wait.

Ahh, with a now full tummy (and by the way my meal was delicious) I'm reveling in the pleasure of a lovely hot orchid scented bubble bath, soaking away the tenseness of this stressful day before I get a much deserving goodnight sleep. Tomorrow (groan) is Saturday, graduation day at WSU. The low point is the speech I have to make. (double groan). I hate making speeches. Though I make them all the time that doesn't mean I relish the idea! The high point is seeing Christian and staring into his smoky grey eyes as I hand him his diploma. The thought alone…whoa, is it possible to have a wet dream if you're sitting in a tub of hot water? I mean how would you know for sure, right? I think I might have though. Can't help it. He just does that to me! Guess it's time I removed myself from my 'tub of tranquility', dry off, put a nightgown on and climb into bed. Maybe I'll have another wet dream about Christian but this time I'll know for sure!

…

At least it's turned out to be a fairly clear sunny day today for graduation. I'm trying my best to look professional but still casual for today choosing a pale peach Gucci long sleeved dress, matching Louboutins and opting to wear my hair up in a French twist instead of letting it fall loosely upon my shoulders. My makeup is minimal; fresh, that's all I need: a little eye shadow, mascara and liner; a pale pink blush and a beautiful shade of light rose lipstick. A spritz of Chanel No. 5 and I'm good to go. One last check in the mirror, "Okay, Ana, let's go get this over with!"

Being the only woman (a young woman at that) standing amongst a group of older gentleman, (well most of them are gentleman. A few look as if they'd like nothing more than to give my ass along with other parts of my anatomy a squeeze. Letches!), and waiting for commencement to begin is to say the least an ill-at-ease experience. I'm bored stiff and only half-listening to the Chancellor and what he's talking to me about because… I could give a damn what he's talking about!

At last! The band has finally started to play the brash chords of 'Pomp and Circumstance' and one by one the graduates make their way onto the football field to take their seats. Oh God, (groan) I had no idea there are so many of them! This is going to take forever! I scan the sea of black caps and gowns hoping to find Christian somewhere amid them but unfortunately I'm not having much success. _Oh where are you Christian?!_

Two speakers have gone and one more to go until I step up to the podium. I'm a nervous wreck; my hands are sweaty. This group of faculty, students and their loved ones is so far the largest audience I've yet to speak in front of. My insecurity has already planted seeds of self-doubt in my brain… and damn! She's back!

_Are you sure you're ready for this Anastasia? I mean look at you sweating like a pig already._

_What the hell are you doing here? Go away!_

_Whatever. I'm just trying to warn you that if you get up there and start to act like a deer caught in the headlights and forget your speech you'll end up looking ridiculous! Do you want to leave people with that impression of you? That you're weak and not up to the task?_

_I will be fine and yes I am up to the task! So go away you miserable hag and leave me alone! _

_Fine, fine I will but don't say I didn't warn you!_

_I won't have to because I'll be great. Now take a hike!_

My turn. I swallow hard, walk to the podium; a ball of tension covers me like a blanket. And the hag is right. The huge audience overwhelms me and I feel like I want to puke. It's then when my vulnerability is sure to present itself I see his face, Christian's face beaming at me. I am good; I am safe, very much at ease now. I'm able to give my speech, one of the needs to feed the worlds population; the problem with too many people with so little to eat; the threat of starvation looming it's ugly head across this great nation, with the confidence worthy of any a strong CEO. A hush falls over the audience as I share with them my experiences of as a tiny child, feeling the retched fate that is hunger, and a vow I'd never have to feel it again. I smile at the end taken back with the rave applause I receive. Whew! Am I ever relieved! I did it and I was good too! Take that you miserable hag!

Gregory, Gregson, Grennier, Gresser, Grewing…Grey, Christian Trevelyn. He flashes me a million megawatt smile as I hand him his diploma and it's all I can do to remain in control. Heaven knows I must for there's still H-Z to deal with. _Oh Christian what you do to me!_

The sky is now aflutter caps falling down like confetti; boisterous hoorahs and loud acknowledgment from loved ones. Time for family and friends, congratulations and thank yous for finally completing four year of hard work. I feel very much the outsider; all alone; separate from the joy surrounding me. It's all so depressing now that the day is history. I take in a deep breath, turn to exit the crowd. Before I've the chance by a hand placed on my shoulder startles me and I jump. It's Christian. "Mom, Dad, this is Anastasia Steele. Anastasia, these are my parents, Carrick and Grace."

His father reaches for my hand, "When my son told me he knew Anastasia Steele personally", _if he only knew how personally! _"I didn't believe him. I'm glad I was wrong. You're just as beautiful as he says". I can't help but blush as a reply. Are all the Grey men this flattering?

"Congratulations Christian." Purrs a gorgeous platinum blond bombshell wearing a hot red curve-hugging dress cut low to show just enough cleavage and matching five inch Manolo Blahnik heels.

Poor Christian tenses like a block of ice. His right cheek now sports a bright red lipstick smudge. "Thank you." he mutters back and stares down to the ground careful not to look in her direction.

_Oh good god no!_ I gasp internally, _it can't be!_ _Is that? _I ask Christian with my wide-eyes. His weak nod confirms my suspicion.

His parents are as curious as I the identity of the 'lady in red.' Mr. Grey holds out his hand to shake hers but his eyes are focused only on her pair of enormous knockers. "Hello, we're Christian's parents, Carrick and Grace. And you are?"

"Elena Lincoln. But please, call me Elena."

Mrs. Grey wears a guarded smile, "Nice to meet you Elena. Uh, tell me, how do you know our son?"

Not able to ascertain what Elena's answer might be Christian's expression turns to fright. Before she's given the chance he nervously blurts out, "She's my boss CeCe's sister-in-law. Comes into store all the time. Got to know her really well."

Elena looks smug and turns in my direction, "You're Anastasia Steele right? Funny, but I think we've met."

"I don't think so but it's very nice to meet you anyway." I lie and then it dawns on me that we have and where: the BDSM club in Seattle. _Seattle? That bitch lives in Seattle! Then, what's she doing here today? Oh no, she must suspect something. This. Cannot. Be. Good. For. Christian!_

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey," she coos, "Would you mind if I had a word with your son in private?"

She leads Christian a short distance away toward an empty bleacher. I start to chit-chat with the Greys in an effort to keep them occupied until their son and his bitch Domme return but every now and then glancing over to an eye out on how the conversation is going. There's arguing so my guess is it ain't going great. The Grey's are antsy to leave for one of the celebration parties they and Christian have been invited to attend. What a perfect excuse needed to rescue my desire from the hands of that blond pariah. I stride toward them, a woman on a mission and interrupt a pensive scene. " Excuse me but Christian, your parents sent me over to get you. They're ready to leave."

I've never seen a pair of grey eyes more relieved as Christian's. He looks at Elena and smirks, " Thank you. Well I'd like to say it's been a pleasure to see you Elena but then I'd be telling a lie."

"This isn't over Christian!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come on Anastasia, my parents are waiting." We leave her with mud on her face a feeling he finds very gratifying.

"It's none of my business but what did she talk to you about?" I whisper.

"She suspects something's going on. I said she's crazy. She told me if she finds out otherwise I'm really going to have to pay. Knowing her that means a cane punishment, her favorite toy. I told her I've had enough, that I no longer care to be her sub. She laughed, said I leave when she say's I can leave and I told her to fuck off. Elena did not take that well."

I was shocked beyond compare. "You're leaving her? For real?"

"Yep. I'm all yours Anastasia."

I smile, but he's wrong. He'll never be all mine. Elena won't give him up that easily. And he's in for a bruising if he goes back. "You're delusional Christian. Look, this isn't the time or place to discuss this. Come up to my penthouse tonight, we can talk then. I've arranged a very nice suite for your parents at the Heathman. Take them for drinks, go up and see the room then come see me. But that's only if you want to. It's your decision. Now go and celebrate with them. Laters."

He gave me that delicious half smirk of his, took his mothers arm and left all smiles and giggles.

I left alone.

…

12:37am. I'm not anticipating Christian's arrival any longer. He's no doubt celebrated too much and gone home to sleep it off. I'll take a shower and get some sleep as well. He doesn't know what he's missing. Just as I'm about to step in the shower there's a knock on my door. My heart skips a beat. I hurry and wrap the white terry cloth bathrobe around my nakedness to go answer hoping it might be…and I'm right. "Christian, you came."

He walks in; wastes no time kissing me passionately invading my mouth with his tongue, slipping the bathrobe off my shoulders letting it gather in a clump on the floor and running his hands smoothly down my back. "I was just about to take a shower." I say breathlessly.

"Good idea. Let's go."

Next thing I know we're in the shower together. The beads of hot water pulsating down upon our bare skin feel like heaven. Christian takes shampoo, lilac scented and washes my hair. Oh what a lovely feeling it is to have his long slender fingers massaging my scalp. I close my eyes and moan the feeling is so wonderful. He rinses my hair and starts on my body, first my shoulders, my arms down to my breasts kneading and caressing them. I want to melt. He slides the soap around my belly and hips down to my apex taking an opportunity to tickle it causing me to giggle. Then soaping my legs, thighs down to my feet between each toe. Up again rubbing each butt cheek ending with my back. I give a little shiver when his hands run up my spine. I can feel his erection growing. Christian sticks his finger between my folds and starts his slow seduction, in and out, circling, tickling my clit making my knees weak, my muscles to clench. I cry out my orgasm. He turns me around; instructs me to put my hands on the tile wall for support; grabs my hips and slowly plunges into me over and over filling me up deeper with every thrust. Faster, harder; I hear him growl, "Let go Ana. Come for me now." and I explode and scream out his name; he finds his release and we crumble onto the shower floor breathless and panting. We stay and let the shower water trickle down like rain.

Christian rises, turns off the water and lifts up my limp body cradling me in his arms. He sets me down on the bathroom floor, grabs a towel and starts drying me off, my long brown hair first. I groan because his touch is so smooth upon my skin. He grabs another towel and dries himself off especially that amazing tool he's so proud of.

He lifts me up again, carries me to the bed and covers me with the beige duvet then lightly kisses my forehead. "Sleep now, Ana baby." They are the last words I remember hearing before I fall into a deep sleep.

_Oh Christian, whatever are you doing to me? _


	12. Chapter 12

Fifty Shades Reversed

Chapter 12

Graduation Day- Christian

My day has not gone the way I'd planned. First, being kept awake last night from the refrains of Ethan's new girlfriend's high-pitched orgasms one after the other until I wanted to scream. Arg! God I miss Anastasia! Second, I walk out of my bedroom to the kitchen this morning to find that Ethan had drank all the milk and not said a word. Looks like no Wheaties for me!

I go to work only to have CeCe in a bad mood ranting on me throughout the day. Something to do with screwed up hormones and PMS. A bag of dog food drops on the floor courtesy of yours truly and God, what a mess! Little bits of kibble all over the place! UGH! And the topper, I get a text from Anastasia. * **I've been delayed until tomorrow, Sorry. ***

Ah rats! Terrific! Just what I wanted to hear! Must have had a bad day at work. Oh, how I can relate! * **Darn! Okay but miss u. See u then. ***

On the outside my mood is serene but on the inside burning rage is setting up residence. Somehow I hope I make it through the day without getting nagged on by CeCe again. That would set me over the edge. I wish my day were over now.

…

"Goodnight CeCe." I wave goodbye at closing time at the pet store out of consideration only. I've cooled down but still simmering.

"Christian," calls CeCe, "I apologize for being a bitch to day. Female problems you know. Plus my daughter is behaving like a raving out-of-control teenage brat. She's driving me insane! Hey, since I won't see you tomorrow a pre-graduation congratulations."

"Thanks. And I'm sorry for my less than stellar mood myself. Can't blame it on the same problems as you, the day just started off wrong. From lack of sleep I guess. See ya Monday." The sight of my used dark gray Toyota pickup makes my sigh. "Get me home my friend, now!"

The second I walk into the apartment I run to the refrigerator to grab a beer and join Ethan on the couch. I slump down, stew and glare straight ahead at the television not caring what program is on. "Jesus," asks Ethan, "What the hells wrong with you?"

"Bad day." Is my simple answer before taking another swig of beer.

"You my friend need to get laid."

That suggestion got my blood boiling. "Speaking of laid, next time you fuck your girlfriend over here please put a gag over her mouth so her cries of ecstasy are muffled. Kept me up all night."

Ethan grins, "Can I help it if I've got a powerful penis?"

My eyes roll and I half-smirk. He doesn't know what powerful is. But if he _is_ that good I should introduce him to Elena. Naw!

"Hey, wanna order a pizza? My treat."

Free food. Who's gonna argue with that? I agree and let him choose. When he hangs up the phone he tells me that it should be here in twenty minutes.

"Hey Chris,"_ Grr,_ _I hate being called Chris! I want to claw a chalkboard every time someone calls me that._ "We need to start packing dude. You do remember we're moving to Seattle next week don't you? Into that apartment on Pike Street?"

Ohhh yeah. Now I do. _Shit!_ Closer to Elena! But closer to Anastasia, too! "Of course!" I lie, "How could I forget something that important? I'll get some boxes and we'll start doing it tomorrow."

Wow, doesn't seem like twenty minutes have passed when the squeaky-cracked voice of a young boy who sounds like he's just going through puberty arrives as the door with our nice hot pizza. Mmm, smells great. Good thing 'cause I'm starving!

With the last slice of pizza eaten and the most hideous burp given by Ethan (better that end than the stinky end) dinner becomes history. I tend to the clean up: dirty napkins, paper plates (yes with all the nice ceramic dishes our mother have given us we use paper plates) empty beer bottles etc. then take the garbage out to the dumpster in the back of the apartment building. The cold Vancouver night air feels crisp, invigorating but does little to elevate my boredom. Before hitting the sack I go take a shower and immediately start thinking of my beautiful Anastasia and how wonderful a shower with her would be and what we'd be doing like washing her hair and squeezing her nice firm nip…

_Oh God Anastasia, what are you doing to me? _

…

"Ethan, aren't you ready yet? We should have been at the campus over half an hour ago!" When it comes to punctuality the two of us are polar opposites. I crave being on time or early. I fidget if I'm not. But Ethan, his motto (and car bumper sticker) is **'Always late but worth the wait.'** If anyone believes that then they're seriously disturbed! "Ethan!"

"Yea, I'm here. Hey, how do I look?"

I can't help but burst out in laughter. " Ethan, what in the world did you do to your cap?"

"What? They said we could do anything we wanted to it and I chose to glue on multi colored feathers. You like?"

"You do realize you look like a rainbow chicken. And I don't really want to know why you chose feathers, I just want us to leave!"

…

The clamor of us students get hushed by Mrs. Jenkins, the senior counselor and the faint strains of Pomp and Circumstance, our cue to make our presence known to the loved ones waiting in attendance to come watch what will turn out to be a tedious show. Thank God Ethan wasn't the only one who decorated their cap but he was the only one with feathers so he still looked ridiculous. Oh the Kavanaghs must be so proud. I spot that beautiful goddess Anastasia waiting to make her speech, nervously knotting her fingers, _please don't bite your lip you don't know what that does to me!,_ and searching the crowd for a familiar face probably no doubt me. She walks to the podium a jumble of lost confidence until her quest comes to an end. We smile at each other and the strong CEO takes over. Her speech concerning hunger awes the audience and receives high praise. She walks away with pride and begins (I suppose that what's she's gonna do) to ready herself for the next phase of her presence. And just as I thought she looks so bored handing out diplomas one by one a thankless task…until I appear to receive mine. Her brightness and charm shine through only to dim when I walk away. _Wow I must have an effect on her too!_

The end. Time to find family and friends. Amongst this madhouse of graduates I am able to find my parents…and one terrified lost soul. My dad Carrick didn't believe me when I told him I knew Anastasia Steele but he does now! I give an introduction and she blushes when my dad, always a gentleman, gives her a complement. I think that's adorable.

"Congratulations Christian."

_Shit!_ What's she doing here? And how am I supposed to introduce her to my parents? Uh, Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Elena. She my Dom. That's right folks, your son's a sadist? I don't think so! From the look in Anastasia's eyes she's already guessed who Elena is. Oh, I can't even look at the bitch!

"Hello, we're Christian's parents, Carrick and Grace. And you are?"

I hold my breath as she shakes my dad's hand. "Elena Lincoln. But please, call me Elena."

Oh, I can just guess what's going through my mom's mind mainly because Elena looks like a hooker, an old hooker. "Nice to meet you Elena. Uh, tell me, how do you know our son?"

I better say something before she does. I can't let them know the truth. "She's my boss CeCe's sister-in-law." (Hey, it's the best I can come up with!) "Comes in the store all the time. Got to know her really well."

Elena looks so damn thrilled she's got me so on edge. She turns and eyes Anastasia up and down. "You're Anastasia Steele right? Funny, but I think we've met."

Oh God, I hope not! But you never know!

"I don't think so but it's very nice to meet you anyway." Anastasia answers very cordial but I can tell something stirring inside. I just wish I could read her thoughts.

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey. Would you mind if I have a word with your son in private?"

Mom, Dad, I beg of you, please don't say yes… Ah crap! I'm gonna kill that bitch!

I'm seething and Elena's faux smile disappears. We walk to a secluded area near the bleachers. She turns to face me, furrows her brow and asks, "What's going on Christian?"

"What in the hell are you doing here Elena?"

"I asked you a question! I heard you were seen coming out of the Escala Wednesday morning. So tell me, what were you doing in Seattle? You seeing, sleeping, fucking somebody else?"

"You're crazy Elena, you know that! And I don't know whom the fucking asshole was you heard that from but they're wrong. I wasn't anywhere near Seattle Wednesday morning, I was right here. And why would I be stupid enough to risk doing something like that? I'm not a goddamn idiot, I know the rules!"

"I would think so because I'm not happy! If I find out you're lying to me I'm telling you right now there's going to be one hell of a punishment! And you know exactly what I mean."

"You know what Elena, I've had enough of you. I quit. I'm walking away. I want no more to do with you. Consider me no longer your sub. Take that contract and shove it up your ass!"

She burst into a snide laughter. "Christian, you're a fool. I'm your Domme. You leave when I say you can leave and not before!"

"Go fuck yourself Elena."

Ooo boy. She does not like being talked to like that! Thank God Anastasia shows up or who knows what she might do. "Excuse me but Christian, your parents sent me over to get you. They're ready to leave."

"Thank you." _Yes! Thank you Anastasia, thank you!_ I look Elena in the eyes and smirk, "Well, I'd like to say it's been a pleasure to see you Elena but then I'd be telling a lie." Like I haven't said enough already!

"This isn't over Christian!" she growls, but I could care less.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." You bitch. I almost give her the finger. "Come Anastasia, my parents are waiting."

Elena never looked lovelier standing in shock with her mouth gaped open. And I couldn't be happier.

As we walked away Anastasia reigned in her surprise as long as possible. Finally she whispers, "It's none of my business but what did she want to talk to you about?"

It dawns upon me I have let disgust cloud my sensibility; I have just pissed off the wrong woman. "She suspects something's going on. I said she was crazy." There's a quivering in my back; I swallow hard. "She told me if she find out otherwise I'm really going to half to pay. Knowing her that means a cane punishment, her favorite toy." I inhale, exhale deeply and brighten my perspective. "I told her I've had enough, that I no longer care to be her sub. She laughed, said I leave when she say's I can leave and…I told her to fuck off. Elena did not take that well."

Anastasia stops walking, tilts her head and looks me in the eyes, "You're leaving her? For real?"

"Yep. I'm all yours Anastasia."

She smiles and shakes her head. "You're delusional Christian!" I start to reply but a hand goes up in my face. "Look, this isn't the time or place to discuss this. Come up to my penthouse tonight, we can talk then. I've arranged a very nice suite for your parents at the Heathman. Take them for drinks, go up and see the room then come see me." We start walking toward my parents again. "But that's only if you want to. It's your decision. Now go and celebrate with them. Laters."

Mmm, I know where I'm going tonight! Dad puts his hands on my shoulders, I grab my mom's arm and we walk off to find the Kavanaghs. I glance back at Anastasia leaving the campus alone. My heart bleeds.

…

We were obligated to attend five graduation parties, each party as repetitious as the one before. Of course I was bored; I had a foxy goddess waiting for me at the Heathman whom I wished to be with instead of still receiving hugs, kisses and congratulatory handshakes. I grew pensive; came almost close to begging my mom, "Please admit to dad you're tired. Tell him to finish his gin and tonic that you have a headache and want to leave now for the Heathman, go up to your comfortable suite, take two aspirin and crawl into bed before you falls on your face from exhaustion." My mom's a dear. She saved me the bother by coming up with the idea on her own.

12:34am! Time was not my friend last night. It seemed to slip through my fingers without me even noticing. Geez, it's such a late hour, I doubt if Anastasia's still up. Hmmm, what should I do? Go back to my apartment where I'd go to bed by myself or go up to the penthouse and bed with Anastasia. Stupid question. I'll take the chance of waking her up.

At this point I don't care if I wake her up or not. I need to see her, be with her. I knock on the door and it feels like a million eternities before it swings open and I am welcome with the breathless sound of her voice, "Christian, you came. I was just about to take a shower."

_Yes I made it. Now let me kiss you and slip that bathrobe off so I can caress your sweet naked body. What's that? A shower?_ "Good idea. Let's go."

She's like an angel, a wet glistening angel with droplets cascading down upon her creamy smooth skin. I love her mellow moans of enjoyment as I wash her hair, my fingers gently massaging her scalp. Mmm, now to clean that gorgeous body of hers! Soaping her shoulders, down her arms, hands, between each of those delicate fingers. I love how perfectly her firm breasts fit my hands with or without them full of body wash. More moaning I hear when I squeeze her nipples. _Yes, yes moan for me baby!_ Bubbles drip and run down her belly toward one of my favorite parts of her body. My touch makes her giggle. It's my favorite sound. I bend my knees to wash her legs, feet, toes and thighs. She groans when I squeeze those fantastic butt cheeks but flinches as my hands touch the skin of her back. I understand completely why. Anastasia's totally relaxed, swaying back and forth in time to the trickling water. How terrible to disturb such serenity but I will, I do as two fingers reach up inside and start tickling, circling, bringing forth pleasurable arousal and causing her to tremble and muscles to clench._ Soon_ _baby soon, let it all out._ Her cry of orgasm is music to my ears. My erection is growing harder; I want to be inside her now. I swing her around plant her hands on the tile wall, grab her hips, part her legs and ease myself in again and again reaching deeper up inside. Her groans get louder each time._ Yeah_ _baby, groan some more._ I take my stance and slam into her pushing her forward, once, twice over and over. She's panting and on the edge, I can feel it. And what a tight, warm, feeling it is! "Let go, Ana!" I growl, "Come for me now." Her legs buckle as what sounds like my name comes screaming from her lips. Another thrust and I find my release sinking to the floor with Anastasia. I'm content to lie on my back beside her, letting the water drop onto our bodies as we regulate our breathing again.

I kiss her neck and stand, turning off the faucet before reaching down to pick her limp body in my arms cautious not to slip on the wet floor. For a strong confidant woman she looks so fragile cradled against my chest. She smiles and groans as I dry her hair and body with a soft white terry cloth towel then grab another to sop the wetness from me.

Bedtime for this tired little goddess as is for me. She puts her arms safely around my neck as I carry and lay her on top of the bed and cover her with the duvet. I crawl in beside and plant a soft kiss on her forehead. "Sleep now, Ana baby."

_Oh Anastasia, whatever are you doing to me? _

**A/N: Sorry it took so long with this chapter. I hope you enjoy.**


	13. Chapter 13

Fifty Shades Reversed

Chapter 13

Graduation Day- Elena

**A/N: I thought I'd add this chapter just for fun. I hope you like it. Enjoy. Please comment. I'd like to know what you think.**

Ohh, yes! This is the way to spend a lazy Saturday morning. Laying and basking in the caress of a jasmine and honeysuckle scented bubble bath. I deserve one after the night I had last night training my new sub Kevin. Yes he's good, getting better, but he's no Christian. None of my subs can even compare with him. Never. Especially in the um, length department if you know what I mean! Ooo, I can't wait until he's back next week, my sweet, sweet, dear Christian. Mmmm…. such a peaceful thought!

Damn! How am I supposed to relax if my Blackberry keeps ringing? "Hello! This is Elena, what do you want?" I yell because I can't help being annoyed! "Yes…What?... Are you certain it was him not some look-alike? But, but he had no reason to be in Seattle on Wednesday…What?... Out of where?... I see. Thanks Vince, I owe you."

"AAAAAWWWWWHHHH!" I don't believe it! I'm so angry I feel like tossing this black piece of technology in my hand against the fucking bathroom wall! Christian was here in Seattle Wednesday and didn't come to see me? If this info is correct he's going to pay dearly. But how do I find out for sure? Hmm, let me think. Should I…no, no. Not that. Maybe…no, not that way either! Hell, I'll just have to ask him face to face! Now let's see, today is Saturday, Saturday. Saturday! It's his graduation day! Perfect! Now I better get out of this tub and get ready, make myself look perfect which shouldn't be too hard to do I mean, how do you improve on perfection like me! I must hurry now if I'm to make it to Vancouver in time. I can't afford to be late! After all, it's a graduation I simply_ have_ to attend!

…

Now I remember why I hate graduations. They're long and boring. Tedium at its finest. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah! Oh, and those speeches, talk about triviality. How I yearned for earplugs. Ugh, that young woman was the worst of the bunch! Just hand out the fucking diplomas already! Get this yawnfest of a tradition over with! I'm a woman on a mission and my patience is growing thin. Oh good God, look at these nails! I knew I should have gotten a manicure yesterday!

Well Finally! It's over and a good thing too. If it weren't for Christian I would've been gone five minutes after it started. I should get a medal just for enduring the torture! Good. Everyone's standing up and mingling with each other, looking for their families, hugging, kissing, happy this, happy that, yamma, yamma, yamma! I have no time for such frivolity I have to find Christian. And when I do…

That's it, that's it all you head-turning males. I know you're looking at me. And well you should because I look fabulous in this red Prada dress. It hugs every curve and shows off my voluptuous tatas! And yes, they're real! Now, where, is, Christian!

Ah, there he is! Over talking to that young broad from the podium and the older couple. Actually, the couple's more my age but I don't look my age! Good. He doesn't see me; he doesn't expect me. Better the surprise that way. "Congratulation Christian." Oops! I've left a red lipstick smudge on your cheek. Bad Elena. What? No thank you? Can't look at me and acknowledge my presence? Good boy! Do I frighten you Christian? I hope so!

"Hello, we're Christian's parents, Carrick and Grace. And you are?"

Christian's parents eh? Well, this ought to be fun! Hmm, how should I go about introducing myself? "Elena Lincoln. But please, call me Elena." That's right Christian you can start breathing again. I wasn't going to mention anything of our relationship to your folks.

His mother appears to have come to her own conclusion and I bet it rhymes with 'looker'. "Nice to meet you Elena." _Yeah, right!_ "Uh tell me, how do you know our son?" Lady, if you only knew!

"She's my boss CeCe's sister-in-law. Comes in the store all the time. Got to know her really well." Very good Christian! Scared much are we?

Hmm, seems to me I recognize little Miss Podium Girl. "You're Anastasia Steele right? Funny, but I think we've met."

"I don't think so but it's nice to meet you anyway." _You don't look like it!_

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey. Would you mind if I had a word with your son in private?"

Hmp. His parents are agreeing to my request? (inconsiderate not to, right?) She's wary though; he's staring at my rack. Maybe I should lean closer so he can get a better look. Podium Girl looks suspicious (why I don't know, like, this has anything to do with her) and Christian looks worried. Good.

I'll come right to the point. Ready my love? "What's going on Christian?"

"What in the hell are you doing here Elena?"

Ooo, nice retort! "I asked you a question! I heard you were seen coming out of Escala Wednesday morning. So tell me, what were you doing in Seattle?" I can hardly say the next words, just too traumatic to vision. _Drama queen._ "You seeing, sleeping, fucking somebody else?"

"You're crazy Elena, you know that? And I don't know whom the fucking asshole was you heard that from but they're wrong. I wasn't anywhere near Seattle Wednesday morning, I was right here." Such anger, such force! He _is _perfect material for a Dominant! " And why would I be stupid enough to risk doing something like that? I'm not a goddamn idiot, I know the rules!"

_Oh no my sweet you mustn't think that! I'm just, I'm just_…angry! "I would think so because I'm not happy! If I find out you're lying to me, I'm telling you right now there's going to be one hell of a punishment! And you know exactly what I mean!"

"You know what Elena, I've had enough of you. I quit. I'm walking away. I want nothing to do with you." _No, no! You don't mean that dear Christian! Tell me it isn't true!_ "Consider me no longer your sub. Take that contract and shove it up your ass!"

Is this some kind of a joke? Well it's not funny! But I'll laugh anyway. "Christian, you're a fool. I'm your Domme. You leave when you say you can leave and not before!"

"Go fuck yourself Elena."

What did you say? How dare you talk to me like that! Why… Oh shit, here comes Podium Girl. What the hell does she want?

"Excuse me Christian, your parents sent me over to get you. They're ready to leave."

Dammit! Isn't that convenient. And he looks so relieved.

"Well, I'd like to say it's been a pleasure to see you Elena but then I'd be telling a lie."

"This isn't over Christian!" You better believe it's not over, Not by a long shot!

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come Anastasia, my parents are waiting."

What! How dare… Wait. Did I hear correctly? Did he just call her 'Anastasia' and not 'Ms. Steele'? And why is he rubbing her back? Oh my God no. I bet that's her.

CHRISTIAN! WHATEVER ARE YOU DOING?


	14. Chapter 14

Fifty Shades Reversed

Chapter 14

The Move- Ana

**A/N: Apologies again for the tardiness. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will try to update sooner. **

Mmm, how wonderful to wake up with his arms around me. How warm and comforting is body feels next to mine. Damn near stifling actually! The more I squirm the harder I can feel his erection growing and pressing against my back. He must be having a pretty erotic dream! I gasped when two of his fingers reaches slowly up through my folds and starts the teasing dance in and out; back and forth massaging all the right places. I can't help it; I start to come. A familiar voice whispers in my ear 'No Ana don't come yet."

Why that wicked Christian! Pretending to be asleep! Before I'm aware he's flipped me on my back, crawled between my legs and has plunged inside so deep I grab hold and squeeze his hard biceps. "Good morning baby." he grunts not missing a single thrust. My body trembles; soft moans turn into a loud scream as my orgasm explodes. He soon follows, his chest falls on top of mine and our bodies heave breathless together. I close my eyes and hear his soft whisper, "Nothings like a good morning quickie huh."

I playfully punch him in the arm." Especially when you're unprepared!"

"Oh Ana believe me, you were plenty prepared. I could feel you dripping. Still are!"

"Christian, aside from this overly fantastic, stupendous sex we've just experienced there's another reason why you were coming over to see me last night, remember?"

He's evasive; leans on his right side perched on his elbow and starts tickling my nipples with his fingers. "Hmm, sort of."

"The discussion. You know, you and Elena."

The mention of her name is an instant mood breaker. "Oh." he remarks flatly, walking in to the bathroom for a terrycloth robe, "How about we have breakfast first. Making love to you Anastasia, brings out the hunger beast in me!"

"I must bring out the procrastinator too! What's wrong? Why won't you talk about her?"

"I will, just not on an empty stomach."

Sometimes he can be so frustrating! I half listen as he picks up the phone calls room-service and orders some breakfast, ready in twenty minutes enough time for him to take a real shower alone, not a sex shower with me. As tempting as his body is to ravish soaking wet I scrabble up out of bed, wrap a robe around my own nudeness and walk out into the massive living room. The view of Vancouver is particularly lovely this early on a Sunday morning. Minutes pass by too quickly as I'm staring out the glass collecting my jumbled thoughts when a knock on the door stirs me away. His majesty's food has arrived.

He enters wrapped in the same terrycloth bathrobe and drying his copper colored hair with a bath towel. Oh my God he looks so sexy! "Good. Food's here, I'm famished!" He walks over to the table and lifts one of the lids inhaling the heavenly aroma of pancakes and bacon.

Sex really does bring out the chowhound in him. He gobbles his food down while I pick at mine. I don't mind the sooner we can talk. As the last drop of orange juice disappears I start, "Okay, talk. What about you and Elena Lincoln? You know she won't let you quit so easily."

"Yeah I know. It'll be harder now that I've pissed her off so badly."

"You seem to derive great pleasure from doing that. My question is why?"

"Maybe I'm just a glutton for punishment. Ha, ha." he smirks. "She's on my turf. I'm only her submissive in Seattle."

I snort, "I'm surprised she's okay with that! How did you meet such a sever Dominatrix as her?"

"Before moving to Seattle she and her husband lived a few blocks down the street from us in Redmond. He had money and she was a lonely trophy-wife who had a less than stellar reputation of being a gold-digging whore. For horny pubescent teenagers like my friends and me she sounded fascinating. It was on a dare. My friends dared me to go introduce myself. So I took the challenge; got to know her and we hit it off. I had no idea at the time she was a Dominatrix or what BDSM was. She introduced me to it and I know it sounds crazy but I was just drawn to it. The idea behind it aka Domination, degradation, control, bonding, how to receive and turn pain into pleasure, my young mind found the idea thrilling. And losing my virginity to a woman that hot, well. Elena taught me more than just how to fuck, she taught me discipline, obedience, how to respect others and how to bring pleasure to a woman. Before I met her I'd always get in a lot of trouble; I was a bully in school. And I started to drink. She turned me around; saved me. For that I'm terribly grateful. There's never been any vanilla between the two of us I'm just her submissive, period. At least that's how I feel. And she wasn't a sever Domme at first. She was strict but not harsh. But now she's changed and I don't like it. I figure six years with her is long enough. I don't want to be her sub any more. It's not as if I'm her only sub. There's Ellis, Tony, CoCo and some new guy. I won't be missed."

"That's what you think! How did you manage to hide the relationship from your parents? Surely they must have suspected something?"

"They trust me," he says before taking the last gulp of tea, " I was a A+ student. If I said I was at the library studying or taking an anger control class, they believed me. And no I didn't feel guilty lying to them. Hey, my social skills were improving and they noticed. After I moved out it was my business not theirs. My poor parents would have had a heart attack if they knew the truth."

"What are your plans when you leave her? Become a Dom yourself?"

"To be your sub." Christian answers so calmly, so matter-of-factly like it was nothing while I choked on my toast.

"You want to be my submissive? No, no be a Dom! You're perfect!"

He snorts in disbelief, "Why?"

"Because…I want to be _your _submissive."

What was so damn funny? Christian starts bellowing with uncontrollable laughter. "You want to be my submissive? Why?"

I get off my stool, sit on his lap Wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. "Because Christian Grey, you're a Dom and you know it. You can be controlling and you fuck hard. Care to give me a demonstration?"

His erection presses hard against my thigh. We stripe off our robes and he 'demonstrates' right there on the tile floor by pounding into me as hard as he can; I orgasm twice. He's amazing. Elena, eat your heart out because Christian's all mine!

…

Nothing's worse than seeing the man you love have to leave when you don't want him to go. " Sorry sexy lady, but I have to get to work. It's my last day at the pet emporium. I know poor CeCe's gonna be balling her eyes out but it can't be helped. Me and Ethan are moving to Seattle tomorrow. You're welcome to come have Chinese food with us."

"As tempting as that sounds I'll pass. But come have dinner with me the next night and we'll take a stab at the playroom. Try a little spanking!"

"I will not pass on that!" he answers leaning down to kiss me. "I'll see you Tuesday then. Bye, bye."

I throw him a kiss as he heads toward the elevator then frown when he disappears from view.

_Sad to see you 'boytoy' leave Anastasia?_

_Where the hell did you come from you miserable hag? Go away!_

_I'm just here to remind you that that Elena bitch has her manicured talons in him too deep. I'll be surprised if he's ever yours._

I hate when she's right!_ You've made your point, okay. Now leave!_

If I stick around Vancouver any longer I'll only get more depressed. It's time I got going and took good old Cherry Samba back home to Seattle.

…

"Hello Ms. Steele, it's good to see you back." Welcomed Mrs. Kelly upon me walking through the door.

"Thanks. It's good to be back. Things good with you?" Mmm. She had made my favorite, macaroni and cheese and the delectable smell alone made my mouth water.

"Oh, before I forget your mother called. Needs to speak with you."

Hmm, probably wants to ask me to some function she's throwing. "Thank you. I'll call her back now. Oh by the way, that smells divine." She blushes as I take my Blackberry out of my purse and call mom back. She answers on the first ring.

"Hello Ana."

"Hi, Ma." I answer, reclining on the white living area sofa. "What can I do you for?"

"I'm having a small get-together Tuesday. I'd love you to come."

Oh damn! That's Christian and the playroom! But, I can never say no to her. "Can I bring a date?"

I can hear her convulsing over the phone. She and my family assume I must be gay because I don't date. "Of, of course! They'll be welcome. See you Tuesday then. Goodbye."

Oh, how you I get into these messes? And when Christian's coming over! I'll leave him a text to see if he'd even be willing to go. God, I hope he says no. * **About Tuesday, would you go to a party with me that night? ***

I don't expect an answer from him right away and am stunned when I do.** *It all depends on the type of party. (Hint, hint). ***

*** Dinner party at my folks place. I promise a better party when we get back to Escada. Please? ***

*** Okay, sure. Looking forward to both parties**. *

*** Have a good moving day tomorrow ***

*** Sure you don't want some Chinese food? ***

*** You are incorrigible, Christian! ***

*** So True! Gotta go. See you Tuesday. ***

Shame he had to go, I could have stayed on my Blackberry and text forever. Lord but I got it bad for the guy! Like some silly teenager…

_See! I told you that a long time ago but did you listen? **No!**_

_**Fine! **I concede you miserable hag. You were right. Satisfied?_

_Hmm, as a matter of fact, yeah! For now. Really Ana, I think you should try listening to me more often._

_And I think you should try listening to me. Go away!_

Oh God, I hate when that hag is right!

After a nice dinner of Mrs. Kelly's delicious mac and cheese and a wonderfully soothing hot jasmine scented bubble bath a disgruntled me climbed into her king-sized bed and had a restless night sleep dreaming of cardboard packing boxes, chopsticks and Chinese food. (groan)

…

"Ms. Steele, your 4:30 appointment is here."

"Thanks Kim." Ugh. Aiden Cassidy. The CEO of Ondine Inc, a shipping company wishing to merge with SEH is finally here in the waiting area for our meeting. He's late too by ten minutes. Some old pudgy coot no doubt thinking a young woman such as myself will be an easy pushover. Ha! Just wait. "Send him in."

I stand and start shuffling through papers on my desk when I hear a man's voice, " Hello Ms. Steele, I'm Aiden Cassidy."

His charming Irish brogue causes me to look up and greet him quicker. I gasp upon his sight. He's gorgeously dressed in a dark blue Armani suit and gray tie, young about my age or a few years older and tall with beautiful green eyes and dark wavy brown hair. My mind couldn't help but to think of Michael Fassbender. Did I mention he's gorgeous? Far from the man I imagined. I try to sound as professional as possible though I'm breathless with awe. "Hello. Please, call me Ana."

I have a feeling I'm far what he imagined either. There's an awkward kind of attraction between the two of us. For the next forty-five minutes I fought to concentrate on our meeting that's how handsome he is. He's quite the gentleman too, agreeable to my terms but still must consider things fully which is fine; it means another meeting with him. I'm about to show him out when he turns to me, pools of mesmerizing green stare into my baby blues and asks, "Ms. Steele, I'd love it if you'd have dinner with me tonight."

I'm taken back by his offer. So badly am I tempted to say yes but I find the strength to resist. "I'm sorry, can I take a rain-check on that?"

He hands me a business card and gives me another heart-melting smile, "Of course. Here's my number. Please call me when it's more convenient. But please call." He kisses my hand and leaves.

I'm speechless, not knowing what to say or do. Then I come to my senses. I grab my coat, run down to where O'Neal is waiting for me with the SUV, climb inside and tell him where to take me. We arrive and I hurry up to room 2B knock on the door and surprise Christian, Ethan and his sister Kate by asking and panting, "You got any Chinese food left?"

**AA/N: Would anyone like to read Aiden's POV of Ana? Let me know if you would. I'm asking because many of you didn't like Elena's POV of the graduation but she's such a bitch and let's face it an important part of the story I thought it would be fun. The reviews you guys give are great and I love every one. Thanks you.**


	15. Chapter 15

Fifty Shades Reversed

Chapter 15

The Move – Christian

**A/N: As always I'm late with an update. Sorry. But here you are and I hope you enjoy.**

Anastasia's still sound asleep. I love to watch her sleep so peacefully. The smell her hair reminds me of a field of wildflowers. Just being close to her is giving me a hard-on, like now. Mean of me to wake her up just to satisfy my sexual appetite but you do what you got to do when you want to do it. Here I go and there, that wasn't so bad! She took it very well. Responded to my fingers up her folds circling, tickling rather nicely too. I can tell from her moaning and groaning and twitching. And oh God is she wet! That's it baby, come on, you're almost there. Time to whisper in her ear, "No Ana, don't come yet." I'm such a tease aren't I!

"Good morning baby!" Whoa, I've surprised her even more by filling her all the way with one single thrust. I know this from the grip she has on my arms not to mention her wide eyes of shock. God she is tight and what a great feeling too! _Yeah baby, come for me now!_ We both seem to climax at the same time. She screams out my name I call out hers almost in unison. I roll onto my side and smile as I continue to watch her come down off her high orgasm. "Nothing like a good morning quickie huh?"

Ouch! Did I deserve a punch in the arm by her? "Especially when you're unprepared!"

_Baby, that's what you think!_ ""Oh Ana believe me, you were plenty prepared. I could feel you dripping." I playfully tickle her clitoris with my thumb. "Still are!"

The sensation makes her giggle, "Christian, aside from this overly fantastic, stupendous sex we've just experienced there's another reason why you were coming over to see me last night, remember?"

"Hmm, sort of." I shrug and try any kind of a distraction possible to vie away from the subject like playing with her nipples. God, what beautiful nipples they are.

"The discussion. You know, you and Elena." She says, swatting my fingers away from her breasts.

So much for my distraction method! "Oh." Despite my disgust I was hungry. I rolled off the bed, "How about we have breakfast first. Making love to you Anastasia brings out the hunger beast in me!"

She giggled and called me a procrastinator. Me? Well, maybe a little.

I call room service; twenty minutes until our meal arrives. It's enough time for a shower… alone. The sight of the naked goddess spread out across the bed tempts me to jump on top of her and take the prize again, nice and slow this time. But I resist. Having to soap my body up with bath wash is a sad alternative to pumping Anastasia but what's a guy to do?

Mmm, food must be here. I can smell it immediately from stepping out of the shower. My stomach's growling; I can't wait. Where's that terrycloth robe again and a towel for my dripping hair? "Good. Food's here, I'm famished." Oh it smells so good: Eau de pancakes and bacon. Yum!

Anastasia watches me devour my food but has hardly touched hers. Isn't she the advocate for 'you must eat 3 meals a day'? "Okay, talk. What about you and Elena Lincoln? You know she won't let you go so easily."

_Jeez, you want me to choke on this orange juice?_ "Yeah I know. It'll be harder now that I've pissed her off so badly."

"You seem to derive great pleasure from doing that." She exclaims while nibbling a piece of bacon, "My question is why?"

_Good question Grey, why?_ "Maybe I'm a glutton for punishment. Ha, ha." _No it's because you're an ass!_ "She's on my turf. I'm only her submissive in Seattle." _Yeah, right!_

She doubts that arrangement is possible with Elena. "How did you meet such a sever Dominatrix as her?"

_Oh where to begin Grey?_ The beginning's always a good start! What joy. "Before moving to Seattle…"I went on expunging on Elena being a rich trophy wife or whore as the gossip mongers refer her as lived down from us in Redmond and all us out-of-control sixteen year old teenage boys wanted to bang her and on a dare I did. Hence, she introduced me to BDSM. How at first with Elena it was all about discipline; obedience; control more than the sex. Those were pluses that turned my life on the right path. For that I'll always be forever grateful. That she taught me how to fuck hard and bring ultimate pleasure to a woman, a handy piece of knowledge useful for whatever kind of sex you're having. I explained that our relationship is nothing more than Dom/sub with no romantic connection whatsoever. And why after six years I'm calling it quits primarily due to her now present tyrannical behavior. "…It's not as if I'm her only sub. There's Ellis, Tony, CoCo and some new guy. I won't be missed."

Anastasia balks at that statement and for good reason. Deep down inside I feel the same way. She now asks how my parents knew nothing about Elena and me. "Surely they must have suspected something?"

"They trust me…" I continue explaining how they believed what I told them; how I didn't feel guilty deceiving them which in reality is a damn lie. A wee part of me hates myself for it. "My poor parents would have had a heart attack if they knew the truth."

"What are your plans when you leave her? Become a Dom yourself?"

_Are you ready to hear this Anastasia?_ "To be your sub." Hey, I thought you'd be excited but there you go choking on food.

"You want to be my submissive?" were the first words out of her mouth after catching her breath. "No, no be a Dom! You're perfect!"

Hmm, I don't know… "Why?"

"Because…I want to be _your_ submissive."

What? Anastasia Steele, CEO wants to be my submissive? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Worth a good laugh! "You want to be my submissive? Why?"

"Because," she says sitting on my lap with her arms wrapped around my neck and planting a great big kiss on my lips. "Christian Grey, you're a Dom and you know it. You can be controlling and you fuck hard. Care to give me a demonstration?"

_Oh baby would I! Your wish is my command!_ Can't argue with this erection of mine. It's hard and ready to 'demonstrate'. I take her on the tile floor ramming into her 'Christian Grey' style. Her screams of orgasms thrill me. Eat your heart out Elena! I'm all Anastasia's.

…

I hate when Anastasia pouts. She may not have work to go to today but I do. "Sorry sexy lady," I call to her as I walk out of the bedroom all dressed and ready to leave. "But I have to get to work. It's my last day at the pet emporium. I know poor CeCe's gonna be balling her eyes out but it can't be helped." She comes to stand in front of me still naked except for the untied bathrobe. Me and Ethan are moving to Seattle tomorrow. You're welcome to come have Chinese food with us."

"As tempting as that sounds I'll pass." She throws her arms around my neck causing the robe to expose her beautiful firm breasts. "But come have dinner with me the next night and we'll take a stab at the playroom. Try a little spanking!"

"I will not pass on that!" I reply, kissing her fully on the lips then, reaching my hands through the robe and giving her nice pink butt cheeks a slap. "I'll see you on Tuesday then. Bye, bye."

I reluctantly turn to head toward the elevator but mid-way catch the kiss in my hand that Anastasia just threw me. How did I get so lucky to have found her? Oh yeah it was thanks to Ethan 'Mr. Snottynose' Kavanagh. First thing upon strolling out the doors of the Heathman hotel I'm greeted by the brisk mid morning breeze. How cool it feels against my warm cheeks. I close my eyes to better enjoy the crispness in the air. Hey, I can be sensitive when I want to be! Lost in a slight moment of reverence I don't take notice of the white Cadillac ATS sedan coming to a stop in front of me.

"Get in Christian," the angry female voice growls. "Now!"

_Oh shit! It's Elena. What does she want now!_ I try to ignore her fierce demands but that's only making matters worse.

"I said, GET IN!"

_Piss off Elena!_ God, she's one determined bitch. I roll my eyes and finally relent. "Fine!" The second I'm safely sat inside she slams on the gas jerking me backward. "Hey, take it easy! What the hells gotten into you?"

"Remember what I told you at graduation Christian?" She hisses, not once taking her eyes off the road.

"You said a lot of things." I answer with a note of sarcasm, "Which one are you referring to?"

"That this wasn't over. And it's far from it!

"You're being cryptic. Get to the point."

"I don't like the way you disrespect me for one."

"And I don't like the way you showed up to my graduation uninvited!"

She glances over and gives me a menacing sneer. "I take an interest in all my subs!"

_Hey, keep it up and your face will freeze like that. No amount of botox is gonna help one bit!_ "I'm not your sub here remember, only in Seattle. And if I want to disrespect you here I will! But I won't in Seattle, got it?"

Good. I manage to silence the bitch. But to my dismay… not for long!

"Are you fucking that Anastasia Steele? You two seemed pretty 'buddy buddy' at graduation."

_Holy shit! Just keep your composure Grey!_ "Who in the hell says I'm fucking anyone?"

She makes a sharp right turn around a corner throwing to the side. _Ow!_ "Why were you coming out of the Heathman then?"

"I was visiting with my parents." I reply rubbing my sore head. "They have a room there if that's any of your business. Which it is not!"

"All night?"

Huh? "What Elena, are you stalking me? I was upstairs talking with my parents all night. Fell asleep in a chair." God, she brings out the lies in me!

She draws speechless again. Ah, the lioness has been tamed at last!

"Two weeks." She proclaims cutting the silence like a blade.

"Two weeks what?" Ugh, this broad is beginning to bug me!

"Two weeks. I checked your contract Christian. You have two months left and since you've told me you wish to leave I'm feeling rather generous so I'm making it only two more weeks."

I know Elena. She's not that generous. "What's the catch?"

"For every one of those fourteen days you'll be at my beck and call. If I want you at three o'clock in the morning you rush right over. If you're having lunch with a friend and I happen to call, you pay the bill and get your ass over. Understand?"

Now I'm the speechless one and my insides are quivering. "What about your other subs?"

"Believe me, they're going to enjoy the vacation."

Dammit! Elena's won. She's backed me into a corner where there is no escape. "Then what you're telling me is there is no room for argument. I have to whether I like it or not."

"Oh Christian," she whines and the drama queen appears, "Believe me, this so much harder for me than it will be for you!"

_Somehow I seriously doubt that!_ "When do these two weeks start?"

"Lets see, you're moving to Seattle tomorrow, I'll give you a day to rest and unpack so… Wednesday. They'll start on Wednesday."

I look downward and mutter a halfhearted "Great." My body already screams in agony over the wrath I'll be enduring that is called Elena. What the hell does she have in store for me and why'd I have to act like such a pompous ass? Who am I angrier with now, her or me?

She pulls back in front of the Heathman, turns her head toward me and smirks feeling very self-satisfied, "Oh, and one more thing Christian, since you already informed me once that you are no goddamn idiot and know the rules, there better not be any sex until then. Not even here!"

If you can't think of a good reply then what's the use in saying anything, not even goodbye. I open the car door, place my feet onto the cold hard concrete sidewalk, stand and watch the bitch drive off. This day held such promise before that Cadillac beckoned me inside. Crap! And now I'm going to be late for work!

…

CeCe, my soon-to-be ex-boss has no qualms about my tardiness. She doesn't care, as long as I did show up for my last day at work! She looks at me like a forlorn lost puppy dog, "You know Christian, this place will not be the same without you."

"Uh, what about the other guy, Toby?"

"Oh, he's nice enough already but let's face it, he is no Christian Grey. There's just some kind of charm about you. Why, you can sell dog supplies to a cat lover!"

I can't help but blush a crimson red. "You say the nicest things." There's a sudden buzz from my back pocket. I make the excuse I've heard the UPS man to run to the back just in case it's a call from Elena. Thank God it's only a text from Anastasia.

*** About Tuesday, would you go to a party with me that night ***

What does she have in mind? Sounds exciting though. I answer right away.

*** It depends on the type of party. (hint, hint).** *

*** Dinner party at my folks place. I promise a better party when we get back to Escala. Please? ***

* **Okay sure. Looking forward to both parties.** * Oh God, I hope she doesn't mean sex! How am I going to tell her I have to abstain?

* **Have a good moving day tomorrow.** *

I'm getting hard just thinking about her! * **Sure you don't want some** **Chinese food?** *

* **You are incorrigible, Christian!** *

Uh oh, The UPS truck has shown up for real!** * So true! Gotta go. See you Tuesday ***

As soon as I put my Blackberry (a gift from Elena last year she insisted I keep) back in my rear pocket the UPS man sticks his head through the door. "I have a few packages her that need signing for."

He hands me that machine that makes your 'John Hancock' look like chicken scratching and I sign. (sigh) Sad to realize it's the last packages I'll be signing for here. I take a glance at the company name on one of the boxes. Of course! Wouldn't you know? One of the last supplies I get to handle and stock: dog collars!

…

CeCe's locked the door; turned the sign from 'open' to 'closed'. It's 5:00, the end of the workday. And my job is sadly history. Who knew she'd throw me a going-away party with cake and punch, noisemakers and silly hats? CeCe's elusive husband Wally is even in attendance along with their teenage daughter Tracy (who ogles me like I'm some celebrity idol) and the other staffers Toby, Cheryl and Uma.

'_**Goodbye Christian'**_ That's what's written on top of the homemade chocolate cake in front of me. "Gosh you guys, all of you. This is so nice, so unexpected. Seriously, I don't know what to say." Begging eyes want me to cut the cake before the waterworks bursts and we float away. Wow, I never realized these people cared about me so much. It's like leaving a second family behind. My knife barely slices through the white buttercreme frosting and CeCe starts blubbering. So do Cheryl, Uma, and Tracy. Looks like I better hurry then!

After handshakes, hugs (I gave Tracy one along with a peck on the cheek and I swear she almost fainted), a few going-away presents later, time for the final goodbyes were at hand. Sadly this part of my life is complete. And I will miss these wonderful people.

_**Goodbye Letterman's Pet Emporium. **_

…

**Early Monday evening in Seattle**

"Is that the last box Ethan?" his sister Kate yells downstairs to the two of us.

"Just a few more." comes his boisterous answer. "Hey Chris, did you order the Chinese food 'cause moving has me starving."

Ugh, I hate when he calls me that! I try to overlook it every time considering it's always Ethan. "Yeah, should be here soon."

He and I have finally carried upstairs to the second story, to room 2B, the last of the up-tenth cardboard storage boxes from Ethan's car. Kate is in the kitchen diligently unpacking the box marked in bold red ink, 'KITCHEN UTENSILS and the one marked 'PLATES, CUPS AND GLASSWARE'. It doesn't take a genius to figure out why. Not ten minutes later the bags of take-out food arrives. Naturally, it's my turn to pay. Our mouths start to water at the divine smell of chow mein, sweet and sour pork, orange chicken etc. The three of us sit on the hardwood floor amid all the boxes; Kate hands us each a plate and a fork to Ethan. He's not the coordinated one unlike Kate and I who can manage chopsticks without the food ending up in their laps instead of their mouths or chins. Out of the blue there's an unexpected knock on the door.

"What's wrong Chris," Ethan snorts, "You forget to give him a tip?"

I roll my eyes, get up to answer and am blown-away as are Ethan and Kate to find Anastasia Steele standing in the doorway about to keel over ( I assume from running several blocks to get here), panting and asking us, "You got any Chinese food left?"


	16. Chapter 16

Fifty Shades Reversed

Chapter 16

There's a party going on tonight! - Ana

**A/N: Again, I'm going to sound like a broken record but I apologize for not posting sooner. Things in life have a habit of getting in the way. But here's a chapter now. I hope you enjoy.**

Mmm, did that Chinese food hit the spot! Delicious and it tasted better with Christian by my side playfully once every now and then popping bits of food in my mouth. I'd giggle and he'd kiss me so I giggled a lot. But you know what they say about Chinese food: fifteen minutes and you're hungry again. I know I will be but not for chow mein and eggrolls! More for a certain someone named Christian Grey.

Ethan's sister Kate hands me a fortune cookie. 'Come on, let's see what your fortune is."

I snap the cookie in two. "Patience through wisdom will guide you in love. Hmm, I think I've gotten Christian's fortune by mistake."

"And why is that?" he asks.

"Because you know when the time is right to make a slow entrance. And it's always worth the wait."

Christian blushes while Ethan cries out. "Whoa dude! That is one sexual innuendo! Way to go roomie!"

Kate rolls her eyes, "God my brother can be such a horny pig at times!"

I glance at my watch and can't believe I've spent almost two hours in their fine company. " Oh God, I'm sorry but I've got to leave now."

Christian helps me up off the hard wood floor, pulls me close to his body and starts rubbing my back. "Are you sure you have to go? I'm willing to give you a demonstration of my patience."

Oh he smells so good! And those muscles bulging under that tight black tee shirt, his erection growing against my thigh is almost enough to make me change my mind. But I resist. "As tempting as that sounds it'll have to wait until tomorrow nights after-party." Why does he not look pleased?

"Oh, yeah well, I need to talk to you about that. But right now's not the perfect time."

I smile and pull my Blackberry out of my purse to call O'Neal so he can pick me up. I hang up, "Come wait with me outside then Christian." He doesn't question, just walks with me down the stairs and outside into the nice crisp Seattle evening air. "Okay, now talk."

Could he be anymore fidgety? "It has to do with Elena. And my contract. And me getting out of it."

Of course! Wouldn't you know it, Elena's involved. I'm too curious to interrupt and make a comment. Just continues on my love.

"Turns out I have two months left on my contract. She's making it only two weeks because she feels 'charitable' which is a first for Elena. So now I'm stuck being her 'slave' for those fourteen days starting on Wednesday. That means no sex tomorrow night."

Oh my God! How ridiculous! What has that egotistical bitch done? It's too funny I can't hold my laughter in any longer. "Christian I don't know what kind of a contract you and Elena have had for these past six years but you're her_ submissive_ aren't you not her slave? That means you should have been having a voice in the relationship. If you don't agree or am uncomfortable with those terms she's set which I doubt you are, then she can't force you to comply. You have the option to walk away. I surprised she never told you this! She sounds more like a dictator than a Dominatrix. Tell me Christian, do you even trust Elena anymore?"

He shrugs, "Not as much as I use too."

"You know as well as I do the main element in a BDSM relationship is trust. You don't trust your Domme then, what's the point? Just run. Tell her adios. Simply ignore her demands and don't go on Wednesday. Or better yet maybe you should. And if she doesn't want to go fuck herself like you _demand _her to do then tell her to go to hell and let the devil fuck her! It's you choice. Sex with me tomorrow night or torture the next with czar bitch."

"Not a bad plan." He half-smirks, (God what that half-smirk does to me!), "Using that contract as a butt plug and shoving it up her ass."

"Then do it. They aren't legally binding and main purpose is for your safety. And it sounds like Elena could care shit about that." I turn and lo and behold there's my ride pulled up in front of us. O'Neal gets out to open the car-door and before sliding onto the seat I turn my head to say "Goodnight Christian. I promise fun and much, much more tomorrow night!"

Without warning he pulls me back and plants a hard kiss. "Goodnight baby. I like the idea of getting much, much more!"

With hesitation (because I didn't want to) I wiggle free from his grasp, sigh heavily and float back to the car. I sit myself down onto the black leather seat and watch that oh so sexy man walk back into the building. _Christian, if you only knew what you do to me!_

Oh it feels so good to relax a little before we get back to Escala.

_So I see you're getting ready to show off your brand new trophy tomorrow._

_What? Where the hell did you come from you miserable hag? And what do you mean by 'trophy'?_

_Christian Grey of course! Isn't he your blue ribbon, best-in-show, Olympic gold medal all wrapped up into one? Your prize for being victorious over Elena Lincoln! _

_Excuse me? But I do not think of him in that vernacular. He's my boyfriend not an award._

_Oh yeah?_

_Will you go away you miserable hag? Besides, you have no idea what you're talking about! _

No, no. It's not true, she can't be right! But I am gloating over being triumphant. Damn! What I need when I get home is a nice hot bubble bath to ease my tension, help me get my shit together and chase that miserable hag from my head. **Oh Christian, what** **have you done to me?**

…

Almost noon and I get a buzz from Kim "Ms. Steele, there's a gentleman here to see you."

Who could that be? I'm not expecting… oh my God, I bet it's Christian come to surprise me by taking me to lunch. "Let him in." I don't know why but I'm so giggly. My office door opens and I am awed by his presence. He just looks so hot and those muscles! Tight green T-shirts and dark blue Levi's sure do him justice. I almost stumble from my desk.

"Hello Ms. Steele. I never heard from you so I thought I'd come by and see if you were free for lunch."

Good Lord. Be still my beating heart. It's not Christian. No, it's that Irish dreamboat, Aiden Cassidy. And I have no excuse not to have lunch with that gorgeous Celtic god. "As a matter of fact yes I am. And I'd love to have lunch with you."

_Now this is the type of man you should be going after. Older, successful, more sophisticated, handsome, rich. Not the boytoy who's a good fuck._

_What? Where did you come from you miserable hag? And that's not true. I love Christian and I know he feels the same about me. This is a business lunch period. Nothing more._

_Are you crazy? Dressed like that? He no more has Ms and As on the mind than you do. Face it. I know what you'd really wish he'd do… and it has nothing to do with talking!_

_Stop it! I've heard enough! Just go away! Let me eat my BUSINESS lunch with Aiden in peace!_

_Whatever._

"Wonderful. Shall we then?"

"We shall." I giggle.

"What a lovely sound your giggle is Ms. Steele."

Oh my God I can literally feel myself blush. How déjà vu! Christian thinks it does too! "Thank you but please, call me Ana."

…

I'm gonna kill that bitch! That horrible miserable hag was right…about the lunch not my feeling toward Mr. Cassidy. Being as it was a beautiful day we thought we'd partake in the fresh air and sunshine and walk down to the nice little bistro on the corner. No private 'cuddle' table, ours was out in the open where people could see us. We laughed and cajoled; had a very pleasant time but not once did we get around to discussing business! Just ourselves. I already knew most of what he told me from reading his background profile how he was born and brought up in County Galway, has two brothers and one sister; graduated from the University of Dublin, came to the U. S. where he and a few other investors started up Ondine, Inc. But listening to his Irish brogue made the words sound so much better… and by him sexier. (Well?) Granted I did lose track of time and miss an important meeting, which is a rarity of mine seeing as I always make it a point never to be late! But last time I looked there is no crime in becoming lost in another person's accent.

That's where it ends. I did not think of him the rest of the day. My other meetings were made on time; work was a breeze. It wasn't until on the ride home while reflecting on the events of the day did my mind wander to Aiden Cassidy. Unfortunately they are dirty thoughts, bedroom thoughts coming from my horny mind. I wondered about his hard cock if it were any match to Christian's; how would it taste in my mouth and feel inside me; if his thrusts were as powerful and hard; how he would pleasure me; the feel of his hands on my breasts, butt and thighs. I even fantasized him as a Dom holding a flogger and whip. _"Take yer panties off and spread yer legs for me now."_ _"Yes sir me Master."_ Oh my God I'm dripping, panting; I feel an orgasm climbing. I can't hold it back. "Oh Aiden!" I moan.

What?! Poor O'Neal pretends he didn't hear me and I am mortified beyond compare! Are my cheeks really as burning red as they're feeling? I quickly search for my Blackberry and with fumbling fingers call Christian. I just need to hear his voice. He answers on the first ring.

"Hi Anastasia. Is everything okay baby? We still on for tonight?"

_Baby!_ "Of course. That's why I called. I'll be coming to pick you up at quarter past six sharp. So be ready."

"Don't worry, I will. Are you sure you're okay? You sound stressed."

"Yes. Everything's fine!" I practically yell to him I'm so flustered. "Just had one hell of a day at the office and I can't wait to see you."

"Same here. And really looking forward to that much, much more."

"Umm. Me too. I wish we could skip dinner and go right to the playroom. But my parents will me crushed if I cancel."

"Grin and bare it baby, grin and bare it. See you in a bit." _Click._

If not for the sound of O'Neal opening the car door I'd never have known I was back home. Alone. I gave Mrs. Kelly the night off seeing as the only cooking being done here tonight will be Christian and my naked flesh burning with such deep desire that not even the pouring sweat from our bodies can drown the flames. Waiting until then is going to be the pits!

…

O'Neal pulls the Audi SUV up in front of Christian's apartment building right on time. He starts to open the car door just as Christian appears out the door. Whoa! Does he ever look amazing! That navy blue Armani jacket, I'm speechless. I'm the one feeling underdressed now in a simple short and sleeveless LBD. "Mr. Grey, may I say how handsome you look." I say as he slides onto the seat next to me and gives my cheek a gentle kiss.

"Not half as lovely as you do."

Mmm, he smells delicious: bath wash and a hint of aftershave. How sexy, just like him. It's all I can do to contain my every desire to mess up his hair, tear the clothes off his back and have him fuck me right there. God I must be feeling especially horny tonight instead of ladylike! I'm so entranced by picturing Christian naked I haven't a clue we've arrived at my parents home until he whispered so in my ear. In true gentlemanly fashion he exits first then offers his hand for me to hold on to. He looks calm and collected while I'm a jumble of nerves. "Relax Anastasia, they'll love me."

"And you know this because?"

"Because I've been told people think I'm charming. CeCe's told me, my parents have told me…Elena's told me. And so have you. Call it a gift."

"Okay Mister Confidence." He holds his arm out for me loop mine through. Like a secure couple that's been together for ages we enter. Mom sees us and is all smiles. Or is it relief that my date is a man seeing that my family thought I might be gay. "Mom I'd like you to meet Christian Grey. Christian this is my mother, Carla."

"A pleasure to meet you Mrs. Steele."

My mother gushes and becomes mesmerized by his alluring gray eyes. "Please, call me Carla." He obliges and kisses her hand. I can't help but roll my eyes. This scene is getting way too cheesy for me.

My gorgeous sister Mia comes sauntering over carrying a drink in her hand probably gin and tonic, eying him up and down flirtatiously. "Mia, meet Christian, Christian this is my older sister Mia."

"Don't you mean_ better_ sister?" she giggles and playfully nudges my side. "So, you're him, huh? It's about time I got to meet you seeing as you're all she can talk about. And even more handsome than she says!"

Great Mia! Thanks a lot! Can you make me feel any more embarrassed? What's wrong, I didn't use enough blusher on my cheeks before I came? Where's Elliott when you need him?

Christian just takes Mia's compliments in stride. "Well thank you. I'm glad I can live up to expectation."

I want to roll my eyes again but resist the temptation. In an excuse to flee my sister's company I mention the need for something liquid preferably stronger than water! "How about you Christian? Care to join me?"

"You must have read my mind."

Thank God Mom needed help in the kitchen and called for the 'Julia Child' of the family for assistance. That left us alone to 'survive ' without her presence. "Looks like your charm appeal is in overdrive. You've really done a job with my mother and sister. Now I'm going to put you to the test. See those three men just standing there at the bar talking? That's my dad and brother. The other must be Mia's current boyfriend Nick. They seem to change as quickly as you can put on underwear. Come with me and I'll introduce you. Then, we have to figure out some excuse to leave. I'm looking so forward to the other party."

"Again you've read my mind."

Just as we're about to saunter our way over to the bar area, place in the corner of their huge living room dad put in especially to house his collection of fine wines and liquors, I whisper in Christian's ear "I have an idea but first things first." We join them and immediately dad and Nick are warm and accepting of Christian but Elliott not so much. I let the three of them talk while I excuse myself to the restroom to put my plan to work by calling O'Neal. "O'Neal, I want you to call me right back. Yeah, it's very important. Bye." I wait patiently for my Blackberry to ring then make my way back. "Oh no." I exclaim, "Are you sure? That could mean trouble. I better get there. Thanks. I know. Bye." Yes! My devious plan is going to work! Now, lets put it into motion. "Mom, Dad, Christian and I have to leave. I just got a call from Taran at the office they need me. So I'm sorry but dinner will have to wait until next time."

My deception is a success. We say are regrets and get the hell out of there where O'Neal is waiting for us out front. The smiles on our faces are a mixture of relief and mischievous anticipation. Seems Christian has no self-control. He's already fingering my privacy! Get thee to the playroom fast!

…

The minute the Audi pulls into Escala's garage facility I make the announcement that puts a puzzled look on Christian's face but no affect on O'Neal. "I need to go up to the apartment first. You wait here with O'Neal then in ten minutes come on up yourself. It's part of my surprise."

My sexy god raises one eyebrow and half smirks with delight; slaps my butt as I climb out of the car. Poor baby. I only hope he can hold out that long. His erection's already starting to burst free from his pants!

My heart is thumping wildly and the elevator has never felt so slow. The second the doors open I make a mad dash upstairs to the bedroom, throw off my clothes and jewelry and prepare for the upcoming sexual feast. With less than a minute to spare I manage to get to the playroom first. I am tingling with excitement so let the game begin.

"Ana! Where are you?" It's hard not to answer his plea but that's part of the surprise. He's coming up the stairs now so he'll find out soon enough. Yoohoo, Ana. Ana! Ana? What's going on? Why on earth are you sitting in a submissive position?"

I can only see his shoes in front of me, "It's the surprise sir. Are you displeased, sir? If so I need to be punished sir."

"And so you shall be." His voice changes deep to that of a stern Dom. And the sound sends chills down my spine. "Look at me."

Like any good sub I readily obey his command. "Yes sir."

Christian's voice easily mellows again, "Ana what is this all about?"

"You're playing the Dom tonight sir." I think he's pleased because there's a huge grin on his face.

It's scary how effortless his eyebrows narrow, and the sternness returns. "Fine. Then don't you dare move until I come back."

Stupid, where is a naked me going to go except stay sat in place on the cold wood floor awaiting her Master's reappearance which by the way feels like it's taking forever! Hurry the fuck up! Oh, wait. He's baaack!

"You may rise."

"Thank you sir." Holy mother of God where'd he get those faded worn out Levis? Ooo, and how sexy they look hanging on his hips in a fashion that makes my nipples hard and barely disguises his erection.

"Come." I follow him into my playroom over to the spanking table. " Here, I want you to lean over this. I'm going to spank you then fuck you hard."

Alright! I'm getting wet just thinking about it. "Yes sir!" It's been a while since I've had to lean over this table and I can't help but think how terribly hard this wood feels now!

"But first," What's he going over to the chest for? Oh God no! "What size plug are you used to?"

Hmm, it's been quite awhile since I've had one of those up my ass too! "All sizes sir, you choose."_ Just not the giant one, please!_ He returns, tells me to spreads my legs apart so my butt is pointing upwards. "Yes sir." Ooh! The lubricant is so cold in my anus! I have to grit my teeth from the chill. And then… Ow! Damn you Christian! He chose a big one. Not the biggest, but big enough! Next I feel cold metal around my ankles and hear the click of handcuffs. Huh? He's cuffed my ankles to the table legs! What has that bitch Elena been teaching him? Oh, but the contrary is how pleasurable the pain will feel once he starts with the spanking.

"Good girl. Now hands above your head."

"Yes sir." What the f… He's tied them together?

"Now, I'm going to spank you twelve times. You may count if you want."

_Whatever._ Yikes! What's with the hair tug? Oh. " Uh, y-yes sir." The minor things one forgets from not being a submissive for years…like answering the Dom every fucking time. I'm dieing wondering when Christian's going to stop rubbing my smooth buttock and… Slap! With the connection of bare skin upon bare skin the plug moves forward and the sensation is amazing. My insides are quivering; my fingernails are digging into the table edge. Can I bare eleven more times of his rubbing, spanking and occasionally pull the plug a little outward giving it a turn, and Lord, what an erotic feeling it is, without safewording? The final slap comes and I just know my skin looks screaming bright red because that's how it feels. Yes! Thank goodness he remembered the arnica cream.

"Now I'm going to fuck you. And hard! With the butt plug in."

_Say what?_ Christian spreads my throbbing buttcheeks apart, reaches down to tickle my clit then Pow! plunges inside me with a fury not once, not twice but over and over and each time that plug hits a certain sensitive stop that makes my eyes roll in the back of my head. His powerful thrusts have my body shaking; my legs are giving out. I feel myself building higher and higher and now I've reached the point where I simply cannot help it, I can't hold on any longer. I, I…

"Come for me Ana!" he growls.

…I scream his name and explode in an intense orgasm the likes I've never felt before. He stills; climaxes and gravity takes over. My jellified legs can't hold me up any more. I slide off the table as easily as maple syrup dripping down a stack of pancakes, right on top of sweaty Christian lying on the dark wood floor panting deeply. We lay in silence waiting for our breathing to regulate just staring up at the red ceiling. He kisses and strokes my hair, reaches under and slowly pulls the plug from my swollen ass. Ahh, if I were cognizant enough I'd spell relief. My limp body gets rolled onto the wooden floor while his glistening wet one stands up (from my vantage point girls, that's one mighty fine looking length he has hanging down!) reaches first to uncuff my right ankle then my left and gently rubs and kisses the red bruises. Christian wastes no time in untying my hands then scooping me up in his strong arms, my head nestled against his chest. He now carries me over to the bed, lays me down, covers my naked body with the red silk bed sheet and quietly slips in underneath wrapping his arm around and pulling me close against him. "Sleep now my sweet Anastasia." he whispers in a very unDom-like voice. I obey and we both drift off into a peaceful sleep.

Damn, he's going to be a great Dominant! I hope I'm as good a submissive!


	17. Chapter 17

Fifty Shades Reversed

Chapter 17

There's a party going on tonight – Christian

**A/N: Here's chapter 17 much later than expected and I apologize for that. So without any more of a wait here you go. I want to thank all you readers and your reviews good and bad. They give very writer the encouragement to continue writing. At least they do for me! **

Her presence startles the shit out of me. What is a breathless, panting Anastasia Steele doing leaning against our doorjamb begging for Chinese food? "Anastasia? What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want any?"_ Quit acting like a deer caught in the headlights Grey go ahead and invite her in! Besides she looks like she's about to faint on you!_

"Yeah, well," she heaves, "I'm a woman. We're notorious for changing our minds."

"You tell em sister!" encourages Ethan's sister Kate, "Come on in, we've got plenty. We always order way too much thanks to my brother and his insatiable need for leftovers."

In she walks to view of an apartment abundant with stacks upon stacks of different size cardboard boxes but as yet very little furniture. Our makeshift table is well, the hardwood floor where Ethan is already sitting impatiently waiting to dive into the chow mein. Kate rolls her eyes, hands Ana a plate and chopsticks and I one of only two wooden back chairs in the place. She frowns, "Jeez Christian, I'm not that old where I can't sit on the floor with the rest of you!"

I'm pretty sure my face is beet red! She kicks off her high heels (Damn, how did she run in those things?) and gracefully sits down. I follow suit (But not as gracefully) next to her. Ethan's wild with anticipation, leans over to grab an eggroll but Kate slaps his hand. "Ladies first you uncouth pig. Ana gets to take hers, then me, then Christian, then you."

Ethan's childishly pout proves he's not a big fan of her plan. He hates having to wait for anyone so when his turn comes around and he voraciously fills his plate to the brim. Lord, my roomie can be so disgusting when it comes to food!

It's good to see Ana so relaxed and enjoying herself (other than the times we have hot passionate sex that is Oh God, I'm getting a hard-on just thinking about that!). Must be because of our desirable company and humble surroundings. See, not every place she eats at has to be a five star dining establishment!

"Okay fortune cookie time!" Kate excitedly reaches over to hand her one wanting desperately to find out Ana's fate. "Come on, let's see what your fortune is."

She obediently, without haste cracks the cookie in two. "Patience through wisdom will guide you in love. Hmm, I think I've gotten Christian's fortune by mistake."

_What the hell does she mean Grey? Go ahead and ask her. You know you're dying to find out._ "And why is that?"

"Because you know when the time is right to make a slow entrance. And it's always worth the wait."

Oh God. My cheeks are on fire. Kate looks puzzled as to what she was referring. She gasps when Ethan bursts out, "Whoa dude! That is one sexual innuendo! Way to go roomie!" Now she gets it.

"God my brother can be such a horny pig at times!"

_Tell me something about him I don't already know! I love him like he was my own brother but, she couldn't be more right._

"Oh God, I'm sorry but I've got to leave now."

My heart pangs with disappointment as Anastasia makes her announcement to leave. I help her up off the floor and pull her close to my chest hoping she'll reconsider. "Are you sure you have to go? I'm willing to give you a demonstration of my patience." _You know you're just kidding right Grey?_ _And you also know why?_

Hmm, I can tell she like that idea. "As tempting as that sounds it'll have to wait until tomorrow night's after-party."

_Whew! Lucky for you she rejected my offer._ "Oh yeah well, I need to talk to you about that. But now's not the perfect time."

I wait for a reply until she ends the call on her blackberry. She smirks suspiciously and asks me to come outside with her so we can talk. Like a submissive I obey and follow her downstairs into the night. _Yes Mistress._ "Okay, now talk."

Anastasia's in her CEO mode…or is that her Dominant mode…or both? Whatever, I still don't know how to begin. "It has to do with Elena."

Somehow she doesn't look surprised.

"And my contract. And me getting out of it. Turns out I have two months left on my contract. She's making it only two weeks because she's feeling 'charitable' which is a first for Elena." I pause to take a deep breath, "So now I'm stuck being her slave for those fourteen days starting on Wednesday. That means no sex tomorrow night."

From her reaction I can't tell whether Anastasia is disgusted, angry or amused…or all three. "Christian, I don't know what kind of contract you and Elena have had for these past six years but you're her _submissive_ aren't you not her slave?" Feeing a touch intimidated I nod and let her continue relating points that stupid me had ignored or never knew of. "I'm surprised she never told you this! She sounds more of a dictator than a Dominatrix."

Now that I think about it she does. _But admit it Grey, you liked it. You_ _looked forward to it. You craved it. That's why you put up with her beatings._ …well, until recently.

"Tell me Christian, do you even trust Elena anymore?'

_What? You've always had your trust in Elena_…well until recently. "Not as much as I used to."

Somehow she doesn't look surprised.

Not only is she smirking now but rolling her eyes and shaking her head. Oh boy this is not good. Feels like lecture time from my mother. _Stop_ _right there! Get a hold of yourself Grey. It's Ana you're fucking not your mother!_ "You know as well as I do the main element in a BDSM relationship is trust. You don't trust your Domme than what's the point? Just run. Tell her adios. Simply ignore her demands and don't go on Wednesday. Or better yet maybe you should."

Ah, the ever-indecisive woman approach. This ought to be good!

"And if she doesn't want to go fuck herself like you demand her to do then tell her to go to hell and let the devil fuck her! It's your choice. Sex with me tomorrow night or torture the next with czar bitch."

Wow! I've heard Elena referred to as many things but never czar bitch. How genuinely fitting. "Not a bad plan. Using that contract as a butt plug and shoving it up her ass."

"Then do it. They aren't legally binding and main purpose is for your safety. And it sounds like Elena could care shit about that." _Dud!_ Her ride pulls up right on cue. "Goodnight Christian," the vixen says before stepping one foot inside, "I promise fun and much, much more tomorrow night!"

Ooo, I like that! Come here you! I pull her back and kiss her hard. And her reaction is just like I intended: she melts in my arms and I can hear a soft moan escape her lips. "Goodnight baby." I whisper, "I like the idea of getting much, much more!"

Ana looks dizzy and disoriented. It's a wonder she's able to get back to her car without falling down. I wait until she's safely in the backseat before turning around and walking inside the building. _Oh Anastasia, if you_ _only knew what you do to me!_

…

6:45 Tuesday morning and the sight of those packing boxes staring back at me is more than a little depressing. Ugh! Bad news is that inside one of them marked 'KITCHEN' is the coffee maker, dammit! Good news is I'm dressed to go for a run. Starbucks anyone?

I love to go running in the early hours. The cold Seattle wind nips at my face, my blood starts pumping and my mind clears to crystal perfection. Coffee is the stimuli. "Coffee black, one cream." And I'm good to go. An hour later I'm heading back to the apartment panting, feeling all sweaty and energized to the max! Yes, and I haven't even had sex with Anastasia yet! The shiny brass doorknob feels cold to the touch as I turn it ever so gently hoping to hear something other than silence, a clear indication that Ethan has yet to stir. I heave a sigh. Am I crazy? Just because we've moved to Seattle had I expected some kind of magical change out of him? No, not really. He is who he is nothing more take it or leave it. I smile thinking he'll just be his disgusting self but in a much bigger area. Shower time!

After a breakfast of leftover Chinese food Ethan and I tackle the chore of unpacking, clearing some space before the moving van comes with the rest of our furniture (I used a sleeping bag last night for lack of a bed). Boxes marked KITCHEN in big red letters are of first priority. Kate shows up just in time to help (thank God!). Her expertise will come in handy. I'm taking care of the box filled with dried and canned goods placing them neatly in the space she suggested while Ethan's dealing with items such as pots, pans, the much needed coffeemaker and teakettle (Yay!) etc. Kate's in charge of putting utensils, dishes and glasses where they'll be the 'easiest for us to find'. Sorry to disappoint you Kate but your brother and I are not imbeciles!

An hour later the moving van arrives. At last, the much awaited furniture: tables, chairs, the couch, beds, dressers. (Ah, my cozy bed!) The movers finish quicker than I'd expected. As soon as they left Kate goes into decorator mode. "Move this here; move that there; hang that picture on this wall, no it looks better over there, yamma, yamma, yamma!

I feel my Blackberry vibrate, pull it from my back jeans pocket and cringe at the caller ID. Instead of hanging up like I should I walk into my bedroom and shut the door. "Elena, what the hell do you want?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were coming tomorrow." She purred.

"I said I was didn't I?"

"I was just checking. Because you seemed so upset after we talked."

"Really? I did?" I answer quite irate, "Hmm, I wonder why."

"Christian, I'm just concerned about you. That's what a Domme does!"

"Fine, whatever. Well, you got your answer so now I'm hanging up."

"Christian…" _ Click_

Grr, I am so furious at her, I'm fuming! I feel like punching a hole in the wall._ Damn czar bitch!_ The phone rings again_. Oh what the hell does she what now? _I calm down once I read the ID. It's my beautiful Anastasia. "Hi Anastasia. Is everything okay baby? We still on for tonight?"

"Of course. That's why I called. I'll be coming to pick you up at quarter past six sharp. So be ready."

From the tense sound of her voice I'm positive she's hiding something. _Yeah like you have room to talk Grey. A few seconds ago you were ready to ram your fist into drywall._ "Don't worry, I will. Are you sure you're okay? You sound stressed."

"Yes. Everything's fine! Just had one hell of a day at the office and can't wait to see you."

_Jeez there's no reason to shout if you're not stressed!_ "Same here. And really looking forward to much, much more."

"Umm. Me too. I wish we could skip dinner and go right to the playroom."

_Excellent suggestion! I'm all for that baby._

"But my parents will be crushed if I cancel."

_Oh. Rats!_ "Grin and bare it baby, grin and bare it. See you in a bit." _Click _

Oh, God! She's got my cock as hard as a rock! How can I go back to unpacking this crap now? I can't stand it! What am I going to do? Six o'clock feels like a lifetime away. _Grin and bare it Grey. Grin and_ _bare it!_

…

I gotta admit I look pretty damn good in this designer jacket. Navy blue is certainly my color. _Not bad Grey, not bad. Breath deep. It's showtime!_

"Hey Chris," Ethan yells, (I really wish he wouldn't call me that) "I think your ride's here. Whoa!" His eyes grow wide as I step out of my bedroom. "You look like you just stepped out of a perfume ad!"

"I take it that's a complement?" I ask adjusting my tie. 'Uh, don't bother waiting up for me 'cause I'm not coming home."

"Ah ha! Gonna get lucky huh?"

"Oh you have no idea! See ya later bud." I exit the building and what do you know. There's oh, what's his name, O'Neal I think, holding the car door open for me. I slide inside and next to me sits a vision of loveliness dressed in black.

"Mr. Grey, may I say how handsome you look?"

_Yeah, go right ahead. I don't mind._ "Not half as lovely as you do." Mmm, does she smell heavenly: light and breezy, one whiff and you're standing in a meadow. Her hair is pulled up in the back exposing her graceful neck, a neck that just longs to be kissed. Unable to resist temptation I start planting soft gentle kisses at that special spot behind her ear and work downward toward her shoulder causing her to moan with pleasure. Ana reaches over to loosen my tie and unbutton my shirt. Lord, I must have aroused her more than I thought! I whisper that we've just arrived at her parents' house thus putting a stop to any clothing removal. I help my lusty vixen to exit the car and notice her change into a jittery beauty. Instinct alerts me to the cause of her fretting. "Relax Anastasia, they'll love me."

Her eyes are pools of unnecessary worry. "And you know this because?"

"Because I've been told people think I'm charming. CeCe's told me, my parents have told me…Elena's told me. _Yes the bitch troll has told me many_ _times._ And so have you. Call it a gift."

Anastasia loosens up and smirks, "Okay Mister Confidence." She loops her arm through mine and we enter the palatial mansion together. The lilt of soft music playing in the background catches my ear first. A beautiful statuesque brunette comes to greet us. She smiles and I get a royal introduction. "Mom I'd like you to meet Christian Grey. Christian, this is my mother Carla."

_Time to turn the old charm on Grey._ "A pleasure to meet you Mrs. Steele."

She's completely entranced. "Please, call me Carla."

Whatever you say! "Carla" I let her name drip off my tongue like pearls and kiss her hand. _That did it Grey. Pays to be a gentleman._

A gorgeous raven-haired knockout dressed in a dark purple gown comes sashaying over to join us. She eyes me up and down as if she wants to devour me like a canape. Ana's voice sounds intimidated, "Mia, meet Christian, Christian this is my older sister Mia."

"Don't you mean _better _sister?" She starts to giggle flirtatiously. "So you're him huh? It's about time I got to meet you seeing as you're all she ever talks about." _Oh really?_ "And even more handsome than she says!"

My poor baby looks mortified. Fifty shades of blush. I smile and chuckle at her sister's complement, "Well thank you. I'm glad I can live up to expectation." Ana lets out the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding and suggests a trip to the bar might be nice; that a drink would be handy right about now. I couldn't agree with her more.

"Looks like your charm appeal is in overdrive. You've really done a job with my mother and sister. Now I'm going to put you to the test." She points to a small group of three men at the bar talking. One being her father, one her brother and the last being Mia's date du jour, Nick. "Come, let me introduce you. Then we can figure out some excuse to leave. I'm looking so forward to the other party."

Again, I couldn't agree more.

"I have an idea but first things first." We head over to a part of the living room that looks like you just stepped into the T.V. series 'Cheers'. (saw it on the TVLand channel and got hooked).

"You must be Christian." A tall, friendly, good-looking guy reaches over to shake my hand and makes introductions. Ana leaves and I'm left alone with the wolf pack. Nick's nice enough but Elliot, hmm, looks my age and is leery of my relationship with his sister. Evidently my charm doesn't work on everybody. We three get to talking light chit-chat when I hear Ana walk back into the room with cell phone pressed against one ear.

"Are you sure? That could mean trouble…"

Ah, deception! Mean yes. But I hope it works.

My savior breaths a woeful sigh, "Mom, Dad, Christian and I have to leave."

Kisses, rainchecks, regretful goodbyes and were out of there! Thank God for O'Neal. I can see he's already waiting for us with the car. Ana and I hurry and climb inside then we're off like a bullet. And a good thing too. I'm getting hard just thinking about our own little party. Damn, I've got to learn to be patient. I can't help but stick my fingers in her pussy now. Ah, I can tell she adores the feel. Any chance we can get to Escala faster?

…

Ana looked like an anxious puppy, She said she needed to go up to the apartment first. That was ten minutes ago. I'm on my way up now and the elevator to her apartment is moving at a snail's pace. Too slow for a person like me whose curiosity has the better of them. What the hell is she planning? Finally the doors open. "Ana! Where are you?" I call out but get no reply. I search around still calling her name until I find her naked, waiting in front of the playroom door. Talk about being shocked. "Ana? What's going on? Why on earth are you sitting in a submissive position?"

"It's the surprise sir." She answers head bent down refusing to look at me. "Are you displeased sir? If so I need to be punished sir."

So, this is what she wants. Domination. By me. The Dom that's been hiding deep within is released. "And so you shall be. Look at me."

Her head rises and I gaze into those soulful pools of blue. "Yes, sir."

I turn off the Dom and gently ask "Ana what is this all about?"

"You're playing the Dom tonight sir."

Oh. _Well this ought to be fun then Grey! Let the mighty Dom return!_ "Fine. Then don't you dare move until I come back." I race off to find those soft raggy jeans I brought last time but never got the chance to wear. Hmm, where did I put them? Ah, now I remember. They feel like velvet; I rush to slip them on sans boxers. It's the only way: nice and comfortable and no hindrance when I let my erection springs free. I return to find my obedient Anastasia hasn't moved a muscle. "You may rise."

"Thank you, sir." She squeaks.

"Come." I find this forceful me very addictive. We enter the playroom and walk toward the spanking table. I laugh at her muscles cringe. "Here, I want you to lean over this. I'm going to spank you then fuck you hard."

Her mood seems brighter now, "Yes sir!"

"But first, what size plug are you used to?"

A fearful silence ensues between the two of us. It's broken with a stuttering "A-All sizes sir, you choose." _Hmm, you can lots of fun with this Grey._ Yes I've found the right size prize. I'm back with it in my hand and the tube of lubricating gel, a must have before you stick anything up your ass.. She hisses from the coolness of the gel in her anus then grits her teeth when I insert the big plug. Now another surprise for her! Elena showed me this. I cuff her ankles to the table legs thus spreading her adorable buttcheeks far apart. Good for easy access.

"Good girl. Now hands above your head." She obeys but with hesitation not realizing they're about to be tied together. "Now, I'm going to spank you twelve times. You may count if you want." What? No immediate answer? That deserves a tug of her hair.

"Uh, y-yes sir."

Whack! "One." Not too hard a slap at the beginning, save that for later. The buttplug will be causing the real sensation. I gently rub my hand against the smooth pink flesh of her buttock, "Two." then continue on with the spanking, rubbing of her now dark rose color skin and the occasional twist of the plug. Creates such a stimuli. I know from experience it does. The last and final spank, "Twelve." and her cheeks are a beautiful beet red. Thank goodness for arnica cream, helps to sooth away the sting.

Ana's held up rather well: no safewording, hasn't complained any. Hope she's ready for the next part. "I'm going to fuck you now. And hard! With the buttplug in." Her body quivers at my words; I reach down and massage her clit nice and slow helping her body to climb. _Yeah, baby!_ I let my erection free and slam right into her over and over fully aware the plug is doing its job. The harder and deeper I thrust the more Ana shakes and her legs are tremble. I can see her building higher and higher, getting tighter around my cock. She's almost at the edge…"Come for me, Ana!" I growl.

That's all the coaxing she needed to scream my name and her orgasm to rip through her body like lightning. I climax and pour into her; we're sweaty, panting, weak and collapsed on the wood floor. I stroke and kiss her hair then reach down and slowly pull the plug from her tender ass. When I do a moan of relief escapes her lips. I carefully move her weary body off mine, stand and remove the cuffs from her ankles making sure to kiss and rub the red bruises. Untying her hands first I lean down and scoop her in my arms, carry her over, lay her down on the bed and cover her with the maroon silk sheet. It's Christian, not the Dom who crawls in next to her, wraps his arms around and pulls her close against me. "Sleep now my sweet Anastasia." I whisper in her ear. Deep sleep takes over immediately.

I'll have to make sure and ask her what kind of a Dominant I was: good, bad; sever like Elena. I'll stray away from that kind thank you. If she asks me or even if she doesn't, I'll be sure and tell her what a great submissive she was and will be.


	18. Chapter 18

Fifty Shades Reversed

Chapter 18

A slap in the face – Ana

**A/N: I apologize for being so late with this update. Here goes. I hope you like it.**

Ouch! Oow! Yowwy! Can't flex a single muscle in my buttocks without feeling the result of last nights visit to the playroom. My lover's a masterful Dom! A bit too harsh maybe (at least that's what the fire in my ass-cheeks and anal hole are telling me this morning!) And speaking of Christian, he's sleeping peacefully, with one arm wrapped around my chest, the other above my head and totally oblivious to my inability to move even one tiny inch off the bed without it hurting like a son-of-a-bitch! Which is very inconvenient for me seeing as I have to pee like a sieve! I lay in agony wondering for how much longer I can hold on without finally giving in to the urge to just grit my teeth and find the where-with-all to rise from the bed screaming like a banshee in a monumental degree of pain and hobble my way over to the bathroom in search of any kind of relief. All of a sudden I feel his right hand slowly squeeze and knead my right breast. Is he asleep having an erotic dream or wide-awake playing opossum? I get my answer when he pulls me onto my back and straddles me causing those tender fleshy sore orbs to be pushed flat onto the mattress. "OW! OW! OW! OW! GOD DAMN YOU CHRISTIAN," I yell with tears in my eyes, "WILL YOU GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

My ignorant bug-eyed servant promptly obeys, "Oh my God Anastasia, what's wrong?"

"Well, as the British would put it, I've got hot crossed buns! And if I don't get to the bathroom fast my teapot is going to burst onto the floor. Now, would you please be so kind as to offer some help and carry me to the toilet! Now! Or you're going to be very sorry!"

He quickly positions one arm around my shoulders and one under my knees and lifts me up as easily as if I weighted nothing but a feather (which would be an impossibility seeing as I had all that fluid inside me yearning to be set free thus adding extra tonnage to this package!). "Yes Mistress." He winks and chuckles.

"I suggest you save using that terminology for right now. You'll need it for later tonight. I hope."

A silent "Oh" escapes his lips as a bare-ass naked he carries me into the bathroom and sets me down on top of the toilet, which makes me scream out, "Son-of-a-bitch! Careful now will you!"

This is one time when I wish I had a penis so I could stand up and pee like a man!

Quick to notice my agonizing predicament, he lends assistance by standing facing me, sliding his hands under my armpits and gently lifting me upwards so my cheeks are off the seat. I groan for before me is one huge (yes, huge!) distraction. One I'm finding hinders the start of my urinary elimination. "Christian, will you please get your erection out of my face. It's too tempting and I might end up sucking it!"

He mischievously gives me a half-smirk, "You promise?"

"Or biting it! Which would you prefer? Pain or pleasure?"

"I'm sorry Ana but surely you can see I'm at kind of a disadvantage here. Why don't you just close your eyes, pretend I'm not here and for god sakes start tinkling!"

"How is that suppose to help when I can feel your cock under my chin?"

"Will you just close your eyes already, Ana?"

"Jeez, you don't have to get so nasty! I get it! Go ahead then, keep your hard-on for all I care!"

My snide remark causes his brow to furrow and the mighty Dom to be released. "Close. Your. Eyes." He growls, "NOW!"

That's all the encouragement I need. A stream of yellow liquid begins its journey downward into the vast porcelain realm below me. After the last trickling drop I sigh, "One sense of relief down and one to go." My arms wrap around his neck; I stand on my own two feet and lean against the bathroom counter. "Thank you Christian. Now, would you do me another favor? Please?"

His hands grab my hips pulling me against his… and that huge distraction. "Anything for you baby."

"Reach in that drawer and pull out the Arnaca cream. Then rub it all over my sore pink flesh. Okay?" Such a perfect job for him since he loves putting his hands on my ass!

"Mmm, hmm. Of course I will." He turns me so I'm facing the mirror, pulls open the drawer and grabs the long white tube. I see a smirk on his face as he spreads my legs apart. What's he going to do? Fuck me first?

Ooh! Wow! That cream feels so good and cool and working. My bruised butt is grateful. "That's all you fault you know. I wouldn't have had to ask you to do this if you weren't such a severe Dom."

I receive no response; just an awkward silence hangs in the air. "What do you mean by 'severe Dom'?" Whoops! Has my constructive criticism pissed him off!

"I mean you were a little too intense in the playroom. I think you were enjoying my punishment just a wee bit too much. You were zoned out in there as if somewhere else instead. Is this how that Elena bitch taught you? Because you don't have it be harsh like her."

My poor baby looks devastated. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't realize I was. Why didn't you tell me so in the playroom? Why didn't you safeword? Why did you let me hurt you?"

"Oh Christian, you didn't hurt me. This is nothing compared to what I endured from my second Dom. I'm telling you this now so you'll be aware of it next time. And I very rarely ever used a safeword if at all!"

Oh please don't use that good towel to wipe the excess cream off your hands! That's what the paper towels are for! And why are you shaking your head at me? "You are one brave lady then."

"That's a matter of opinion. I deem myself an ignorant bozo unnecessarily finding pleasure…or pain… in pushing the limits. If I wasn't, would I be standing here this morning with a greasy, tender tooshy?"

"Oh, but what a fine tooshy! One I wish I could fuck right now." Mmm, me too Christian!

"Hold on tiger. I have a different orifice in mind. And it came this close to claiming you earlier. Why just imagine all the tricks I could do with my tongue. All the swirling and licking and sucking…"

I see his eyes darken as I kneel down onto the bathroom floor. He smirks and a low growl escapes his lips. Dominant Christian is back. "You may pleasure me then."

"Yes, thank you. I think I will… Master!"

…

Another spoonful of granola and yogurt; another sip of my favorite tea: Twinnings. I stand at the kitchen counter quietly eating my breakfast and watching Christian down his egg white omelet in nothing flat. Sex makes him ravenous. "So when are you going over to the bitch troll Elena's and break it off with her?"

He doesn't immediately reply just shrugs his shoulders. "Four-thirty, five o'clock. Why?"

"Just curious. Wondering how she'll take losing you. And running to me. Because, if anything Elena's possessive. She's probably right now filing her talons and plotting a plan to get you to reconsider. Please don't. Come back to Escala when you're finished. I'll have Mrs. Kelly fix us dinner. Do you like mac and cheese? We'll play in the playroom again. It's my turn to be the Domme." I pore my heart out and he sits on that stool and snickers? What the… "What's so funny?"

"You."

_And your desperation!_

_Hey! No one invited you, you miserable hag! So go away!_

"You are a worrywart. I am not going to crumble. Even if she demands a 'farewell fuck' I will not oblige. I'm there for one reason and one reason only. To say 'so long! I'm out of here!' If there are tears and her mascara runs I'll hand her a tissue but that's all she'll get from me. Nothing more." His hands gently cup my face, "So enough with your insecurities Anastasia! Tonight's plan sounds like one I'd be a fool to miss and yes, I love mac and cheese." He kisses me lightly on the lips once, twice then invades my mouth, our tongues working overtime. I am putty in his hands. He pulls back and sighs, "I've got to go. I promised Ethan I'd spend the day with him. I'll see you tonight though."

"Promise?"

Christian rolls his eyes at me, _please don't roll your eyes!_ "I promise! For a confident CEO you're anything but. So goodbye. I'll see you around six."

I blush as he and that cute little butt of his stride out the door toward the elevator. _Oh Christian, what you do to me!_

_Turns you into an incompetent pile of jelly is what!_

_That's better than being a miserable hag! Why are you here?_

_Oh for God sake I'm always here! I just decided to take a break while you got spanked and fucked to death by your boy-toy. By the way, how are your butt-cheeks feeling?_

_Fine, okay? As if you really care! Now I have to get to work. I have a very important board meeting I can't afford to miss._

_Oh that's right! That Celtic God Aiden is going to be there. Is that why you want to go? I know for a fact you were thinking of staying home._

I'm livid at that hag's accusation. How dare she!_ Get. Lost! _I demand as I pick up my purse and head for the door._ Oh yes. And stay away tonight! _

Thank God O'Neal is doing the driving. I couldn't not in this upset of a shape. It just isn't healthy. I've got to collect my thoughts before walking into that boardroom full of men just waiting, anticipating for a weakling to show up so they can boss her around and she'll break hence they'll get their way. But ha! Wrong. This powerful CEO ain't gonna crumble, they are!

I walk in to SEH in a briskly state toward the elevators up to the twentieth floor and my office. Kim stops me, "Excuse me, Ms. Steele, they're waiting for you in the boardroom."

"But the meetings not for another ten minutes! Everyone?"

"A few haven't shown up yet but yeah, basically everyone."

Wow, are they in a hurry. "I'll be there in five." My head shakes as I open my office door. _Men just can't wait to be slaughtered._ The papers I need are already waiting for me on my desk. I gather them up in my hands, straighten the skirt of my ecru color dress and with the confidence of a lioness I head out to kick some ass. _Okay you guys, watch out. Here comes the butcher!_

I open that boardroom and everything seems like slow motion as I walk to the head of the table. Two seats are vacant. I pride myself on being a patient person so I wait three more minutes before bringing the meeting to order. They prove to be awkward minutes too. Okay, lets get this show on the road. Just as I stand up in walks Aiden Cassidy. Oh shit he looks good! Dressed in a gray Armani suit, matching tie; what-a-hunk! Of course he sits down in the seat next to me and his smell takes my breath away, his smile so infectious. _Come on Ana, concentrate. Think about the meeting and tearing these guys apart before they tear you. If you have to, put on your Domme persona._ "Okay gentlemen, shall we get started?"

…

Yes! I proved victorious! On fire! Had those bastards eating out of the palms of my hands. The majority of egos just couldn't handle a woman displaying more business savvy than they. These unfortunate souls left in an angry huff while the few more accepting members offered congratulatory praise. One of them being Aiden. "Ms. Steele, may I say how marvelous ye were today?"

That deep husky brogue made me weak in the knees… and feeling extremely wet! _Yes of course you may._ "Thank you. I always try to appear as professional as possible."

"And ye succeed admirably. I'd still like it very much Ms. Steele if ye were to accompany me out to dinner some night. I'm going to be out of the country for the next week but maybe when I return you'd accept my offer?"

I'd be rude to disappoint him again besides what harm would an innocent little dinner be? _Don't answer that you hag!_ "I'd love too."

Whoa! His smile is blinding me! I pleased him that much? "Wonderful. I must be off. Until next week then."

"I'm looking forward to it Mr. Cassidy. _More forward than I care to admit!_ You have a safe flight, okay."

"I will and please, call me Aiden."

"Only if you call me Ana."

Even his laughter sounds sexy! "Ana then. You have a good rest of the day."

I've never heard my name sound so sweet and sensual before. Like pure clover honey dripping down on my naked skin and…

_Get your mind out of the gutter you tramp! What about Christian? _

Oh my God she's right! That hag is right! What's wrong with me? How slutty are my thoughts! I am so ashamed of myself! I've got to stop thinking of him. Right now! Aiden Cassidy, whatever are you doing to me!

…

The clock on my office wall says five o'clock. He's with her. Christian's with that bitch troll Elena. I wonder what their doing. I know that Christian said he wouldn't but she can be very persuasive. No. Don't even think that. You've got to trust him, Ana.

_What's wrong? Having doubts about your boy-toy? Afraid he'll stay with the older version and never come back?_

_Yeah right! That will be the day. I'm going to forget you even said that you miserable hag. I'm leaving for home now and I suggest you don't follow me._

_Fine, fine. I'll stay away so you can be slammed into an orgasmic delight in privacy. TTFN Ta-ta for now._

Uugh! That bitch drives me nuts! I'm out of here. I'm going home to wait until Christian comes over so we can have dinner and the marvelously, naughty evening I have planned together.

Where is he? It's past six-thirty and he's not here yet. Suddenly I'm not as hungry as I was before in fact I'm feeling downright sick. More wine. I need another glass of wine to calm my jitters. Oh shit! Clumsy me spilled a nice chardonnay down the front of my blue dress! Now I've got to go change. How about that slinky chocolate brown number? Yeah, that'll work. Not that I'm planning on being in it for very long. Oh Christian, please hurry!

My watch now reads quarter of seven. I've worn a spot in the hard wood floor from pacing back and forth due to worry. And my fingers couldn't get any more knotted from fret. _Just get a grip, Steele, it's not what you expect._ _Christian wouldn't do that especially when he said he wouldn't._ Ten to one there's sure to be a logical explanation for his tardiness. But I might not want to know it. Wait! I hear the unmistakable sound of the elevator. That's got to be him now. Better late than never… I hope!

My heart beats a mile a minute. At last, he's here, he's finally here, a sight for sore eyes: my copper-haired devil stomping through the door looking so… worn out and sweaty? And angry: a Dominant kind of sternness. What the hell happened between him and Elena? "Christian? Are you okay?"

His long slender fingers rake the side of his hair in frustration. "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine."

"You're not very convincing. Come on, what's bothering you. You can tell me. Does it have anything to do with Elena? Is that why you're late?"

"In a way. We had words. I told her flat out I had had enough. I was no longer her submissive. She laughed in my face, told me I was a fool that she still 'owned' me. I said that no one owned me least of all her. That I've been her sub not her fucking slave. Then she brought up the contract again and I laughed telling her what a joke that turned out to be. Everything it was supposed to stand for she voided ages ago. I was just too stupid and ignorant to realize it. When I told her I no longer trusted her she was shocked, pained, hopefully hurt. She couldn't believe it, accused me of lying. Became a drama queen. 'After all these years' crap. It was beautiful. Then she got vengeful, brought up my past. Said if it wasn't for her who knows where I'd be probably in a gutter somewhere dead. That all a person like me was good for was fucking. The more she talked the angrier I got. Swear to God I wanted to punch her in the face. Told me I had needs that those needs would have to be dealt with and how was I going to do satisfy them without her. What was I going to do if I wasn't her sub? When I said a Dominant she laughed in my face again told me I'd make a horrible Dominant that no submissive would want to work with me. I argued with the truth. Said that's funny that's not what she's been telling me for months. Of course that was like a slap in the face for her and she begged me to reconsider. I told her to go fuck herself that she'd never see me again and it would be her loss. And boy, that felt good! But I was still angry and went to a gym to work it out and lost track of time. And that's why I'm late."

Oh my poor baby. And that fucking witch! I go to him in hopes of being some comfort; put my hands on face feeling the stubble. "Are you hungry?"

He looks down forlorn and shakes his head, "No. I've lost my appetite. Sorry if I upset you. I guess there's some left."

"You can take it out on me."

Uh oh. Christian looks insulted by my suggestion. "No! You're not a god damn punching bag Ana!"

"I wasn't thinking about punching. More along the lines of a different form of exercise since I doubt the playroom is still a go."

"I don't know. I'm still pretty angry. Who knows what I might do."

"Don't worry," I say drawing closer to his lips, "I can take it. And I relish the chance." A full kiss leads to a full invasion of my mouth. Our tongues do a tango; I moan as our wanting heightens. Before I'm aware I'm in his arms headed toward the bedroom. He gently sets me down, and starts unzipping my dress letting it pool onto the floor. I step out and take off my heels and undo my bra letting in fall off my shoulders; he comes around to better examine what is in front of him. From the look on his face I think he likes what he sees. I like what I see too: that rock-hard erection waiting to be set free. I've got to do something about that. I step closer, unbutton his jeans and run my hand up and down the shaft. He closes his eyes and makes a hissing sound. I stop to pull his jeans and boxers completely off and begin licking the head swirling my tongue over and over. He's panting hard and so aroused his T-shirt comes off with a rip. I smile and peek up to catch his expression. He's fired up ready to go. So am I. I'm soaked through and through. I stand; he takes me by the arms and tosses me on top of my bed, tearing my panties off with one finger. His hands rub up and down my inner thigh pushing my legs wide apart. I go crazy as his tongue tantalizes my core; his fingers push in and out going farther and farther. My hips buck and I'm on the edge; I'm about to let loose when I hear him whisper "No Ana, don't come yet." He looms over me and with such force pounds into me, stills and slowly pulls out. A sly grin appears as he repeats the process over and over, picking up speed slamming into me with great intensity.

Ah fuck!" I yell out and I can't help it, I stiffen and shake; sweat pouring off; my fingers claw into the sheets and my orgasm rips through my body. But he keeps coming harder; skin upon skin, ball deep. He's never fucked me with such fervor before. I cry out his name as I orgasm again. He's dripping with sweat and keeps thrusting deeper without stopping. I think I'm too spent to orgasm again but my body says no. I grab a hold of his arms and explode so hard I scream a garbled form of his name and for a brief moment forget where I am. He stops to find his release, grunting my name as he pours into me then falls on top of my chest in exhaustion. We stay in silence still as one. I finally come down and run my fingers through his wet hair. Christian lifts his head, his eyes full of unnecessary apology. He pulls out leaving me feeling a great emptiness inside.

He lays on the bed in agony his hands over his face. "I'm sorry I took my rage out on you. Once I started I couldn't control myself. I know I must have hurt you, Ana. Again, I'm sorry."

"I asked for it Christian and it was the greatest fuck of my life."

A relieved smile appeared on his face. "Thank you. Shall we rest a bit before round two?" he chuckles, "I'm still feeling a little tense inside.

"Round two? More like round four! And I'm surprised you are after that. Elena must have really riled you up bad."

"Oh baby you have no idea."

I giggle, "I think part of me does!"

He draws a weary me close to his chest, "I love that giggle and the girl who does it. Now let's get some sleep."

And we did. We fell immediately into la-la land. Sweet dreams are ours with more 'sexercise' to come. Whoa!

_Oh Christian, whatever you do to me is always fabulous!_

**AA/N: A big thanks to my readers who laboriously endure the wait for the next chapter. You guys are the best and what keeps me writing. You rock! **


	19. Chapter 19

Fifty Shades Reversed

Chapter 19

A slap in the face – Christian

**A/N: Arg! I'm updating far too late but you know the holidays took most of my time. So here's chapter 19. Finally! I hope you like it.**

Her cries cut me to the quick; her fists beat against my chest; her yelling at me for God knows why is breaking my eardrums. Why this adverse behavior when all I want to do is ram my rod into her wonderful wetness. Oh baby, come on calm down!

"WILL YOU GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

Okay, okay I get it, Ana you'd rather not play but why? I promise you we'll have so much fun! Please? Oh fine then! I'll do as you command. I'll dismount you my wailing vixen. "Oh my God Anastasia, what's wrong?"

It's not easy but I strain to keep a straight face at her colloquialisms of hot crossed buns and a tempestuous teapot. I take pity on this sorrowful wench and scoop her featherweight body up into my arms intent of assisting her plea of toilet time or else! I set her down on the toilet seat but evidently not carefully enough. The wincing and name-calling! Really Anastasia your ass can't be that sore this morning. Besides, you're a Domme for Christ sake. You should be used to pain! Seeing her so helpless does two things to me: A) makes me want to do anything I can to quickly alleviate her agony and B) gets me so damn rock hard! Not great if you're naked at the time you offer up assistance. Ana groans as I lift her up off the toilet seat. At first I just assumed it was because she was sore not that I was saluting! I had no idea I'm such a temptation. Yeah baby, suck it if you must! My joking does nothing to help matters either and her painful threat to bite my poor erection instead leaves me to cringe. It's a penis Ana, not a hot dog! "I'm sorry Ana but surely you can see I'm at kind of a disadvantage here. Why don't you just close your eyes, pretend I'm not here and for god sakes start tinkling."

"How is that suppose to help when I can feel your cock under my chin?"

Good Lord, could sh be anymore whinier! "Will you just close your eyes already, Ana?"

"Jeez, you don't have to get so nasty! I get it! Go ahead then, keep your hard-on for all I care!"

Thank you! I will! And I'm not the one being nasty. Riled up to the point I want to growl but not nasty. "Close. Your. Eyes. NOW!" Good! See what a little firmness can accomplish: a golden waterfall!

"Thank you Christian." Ah, it warms my heart to see my love so grateful. "Now would you do me another favor? Please?"

Hmm, I hope she's thinking what I'm thinking! My cock ain't hard for nothing! "Anything for you baby."

"Reach in that drawer and pull out the Arnaca cream. Then rub it all over my sore pink flesh."

Rats! I was hoping she'd mean the moist, sensitive pink flesh that's just right for teasing, tickling and making her come. But, I love putting my hands on these two beauties too. "Mmm, hmm. Of course I will." Lets get her into position shall we? Oh, those spread legs, that space. It's so tempting. Why would she want to feel this cream when she can feel my dick? Maybe both? Oh the possibilities!

"That's all your fault you know. I wouldn't have had to ask you to do this if you weren't such a sever Dom."

Excuse me? Sever…me? Why, if her ass weren't hurting so bad I'd slap it! "What do you mean by 'sever Dom'?"

"I mean you were a little too intense in the playroom."

I lean against the bathroom counter, with hands folded across my chest politely listening to Ana's criticism._ What you mean? You think I was too rough?_

"I think you were enjoying my punishment just a wee bit too much."

My inner Grey begins to grin. _You. Are. So. Right there, baby, I was! _

"You were zoned out in there as if somewhere else instead."

I was zoned out? _Holy shit! Grey you did it again! _

"Is this how that Elena bitch taught you? Because you don't have to be a harsh Dominant like her."

_Hey, that's the only way I know how to be!_ "I'm sorry. I-I didn't realize I was." _You jerk, Grey! But it's her fault too._ "Why didn't you tell me in the playroom? Why didn't you safeword? Why did you let me hurt you?"

"Oh Christian, you didn't hurt me. This is nothing compared to what I endured from my second Dom."

I can't help but be a little perturbed. From the amount of cream I've just rubbed on her cute little cheeks can one blame me for not being convinced? _Tell that to your throbbing ass! And why the bloody hysterics if you're used to the pain!_

"I'm telling you now so you'll be aware of it next time."

Her words to my ears drip with sarcasm. _How fucking thoughtful of you Ana!_

"And I very rarely ever used a safeword if at all!"

_Then you deserve to be sore!_ Hell, I shouldn't be one to judge, I'm guilty of the same crime! Elena hates to hear a safeword so I rarely use one either. _So why be such a hypocrite Grey?_ Bingo! I wipe the excess cream from my hand and smirk, "You are one brave lady then."

"That's a matter of opinion." She snorts, "I deem myself an ignorant bozo unnecessarily finding pleasure… of pain…in pushing the limits."

_Boy she said a mouthful didn't she Grey?_

"If I wasn't would I be standing here this morning with a greasy, tender tooshy?"

The sweet yearning to feel her nice tight flesh around my firm and hard rod is one I can't wait to satisfy. "Oh, but what a fine tooshy! One I wish I could fuck right now." _Yeah baby!_

"Hold on tiger. I have a different orifice in mind. And it came this close to claiming you earlier. Why just imagine all the tricks I could do with my tongue. All the swirling and licking and sucking…"

Enough with the promises wench! She kneels before me and the Dominant is reborn! "You may pleasure me then." I growl.

"Y-yes, thank you. I think I will…Master!"

Oh I just love it when she's compliant and calls me Master!

…

I've got to remember and tell Mrs. Kelly how much her omelets rock! I devoured it mere seconds. Talk about 'The Hunger Due to Sex Games'! Ana's standing (while I'm sitting) at the breakfast counter watching with great fascination at how quickly I feed my healthy appetite. Maybe she should try an omelet next time instead of her usual breakfast consisting of birdfood, dairy cultures and cup of hot water with the very slightest essence possible from the teabag. This is what she finds suitable as the most important meal of the day?

"So," she asks taking a sip of 'tea', "When are you going over to bitch troll Elena's and break it off with her?"

I hesitate. "Four-thirty, five o'clock. Why?"

"Just curious." And worried! But, why? Doesn't Ana trust me by now? Sure Elena's possessive; desperately wants me as her sub and knowing her is coming up with a plan to get me to stay but hey baby, I'm coming back. God she can be so funny at times. "What's so funny?"

"You. You're a worrywart. I'm not going to crumble. Even if she demand a 'farewell fuck' I will not oblige." Oh God! Just the thought makes me want to vomit! "I'm there for one reason and one reason only. To say 'so long! I'm out of here! If there are tears and her mascara runs I'll hand her a tissue but that's all she'll get from me. Nothing more. So enough with your insecurities Anastasia!" I devour her mouth and she becomes as limp as a noodle. _Yeah baby!_ "I've got to go. I promised Ethan I'd spend the day with him. I'll see you tonight though."

"Promise?"

Oh brother, she's becoming annoying. "I promise! For a confident CEO you're anything but. So goodbye. I'll see you around six."

…

So. It's quarter to five and I'm off to Elena's for the last time. I can just see her play the diva: _"Oh, how can you do this to me Christian? After all we've_ _meant to each other."_ And then turn into the over-possessive Domme with that evil laugh. _"Never! Don't you understand Christian? You're mine for eternity!"_ I chuckle because both are so very Elena!

I'm here. I don't bother to knock I simply open the large oak front door and walk in. The inside of her house gives you a cold feeling: white walls, eclectic art, white leather couch and chairs and marble floors. Like I said cold, much like the lady herself. She must have heard the door for her she comes strolling in all sweetness and light. How phony! She must have used a ton of perfume. That's the first thing you smell when she walks, I mean strolls into a room. "Oh, there you are Christian. I'm so glad you're here. How are you? I must say you look wonderful! Now, enough pleasantries let's get going. You know what to do."

I stand smugly with arms folded across my chest, staring her in the face.

"Answer me Christian!" she demanded in her fierce Domme voice.

"Yeah, I know exactly what to do. But I'm not going to. The only reason I'm here is to tell you I've had enough. I'm no longer your submissive."

"Stop it! Enough joking around! Go get into position!"

"Didn't you hear me Elena? Didn't I make myself clear? I'm done."

"You're done? You're leaving? You don't tell me when you're leaving. You're a damn fool to think so. I tell you. Because I still own you!"

"No one owns me least of all you. I was your sub not your fucking slave!"

"You know, I was trying to be the good guy. Shorten two months to two weeks but now, it's back up to two months and if you aren't careful it's two more additional months to your contract."

"That contract means shit! It's a fucking joke! You voided everything it's supposed to stand for years ago. I just didn't realize it until now. Chalk it up to stupidity and ignorance but no more. And here's the real reason I'm leaving. Because I no longer trust you Elena."

I should've just slapped her in the face. That wouldn't have hurt as much. She grabs her well-endowed chest and gasped, "W-What do you mean you don't trust me anymore? Why? Why are you lying like that? After all these years, after all we've been through together. After all we've meant to each other. Oh Christian, how could you stab me in the heart like that?"

"I'm surprised the knife could get through all those layers of silicone."

"These are real and you know it! You've fondled and sucked on them enough. Surely you can tell the difference!"

She's right. They are one fantastic pair of real knockers.

"Just think for a moment where you'd be now if it hadn't been for me? If you'll remember it was you and your other horny, pimply-faced, pubescent, out-of-control teenage friends who sought me, a hot looking, lonely scarlet reputationed trophy housewife out with the soul intent to score, that they'd all end up losing their virginity to me. Those are the same friends who goaded you into being the first to knock on my front door and awed when I invited you inside. I saw potential in you Christian. I showed you discipline, obedience, self control, got you to stop drinking, using drugs, beating the crap out of those you didn't see eye to eye with. In doing so you started concentrating and your grades went up. I molded you into the popular jock heartthrob who graduated from high school and then from college who girls can't help but lust over. Those are things your dear sweet precious _oblivious _mommy and daddy couldn't do! So guess what? You owe me big time!"

"Shut up Elena!"

"What? Does the truth hurt? Your parents should thank the ground I walk on everyday for introducing you to the BDSM lifestyle because that's how you got your act together! If you must say so, I taught you well."

"All you taught me was how to fuck!"

"No, I also taught you how to pleasure a woman. And may I add you're very good at both. At least you know you can always make a living as a gigolo!"

I'm seething, and so resisting the temptation to break her jaw.

"So tell me Christian, those certain needs you'll have to satisfy? How are you planning to do that without me? And what are you going to do now that you no longer wish to be my sub?"

"I'll be a Dominant."

Her arrogant laughter fills the room. _What the fuck was so funny?_ " Oh, Christian really! You must be delusional! Believe me you'll be a horrible Dominant! No self respecting submissive would ever want to sub for you."

"Is that so? Well, seeing as you've been telling me otherwise for months, I'm afraid I'm going to have to disagree with you on that point. And if I recall you told me one time if I ever did plan on becoming a Dom, you wanted more than anything to be my sub. So taking that into consideration, getting a submissive shouldn't be all that difficult! Should it? Besides, I've already got a sub. So really Elena, I don't need or want your help!"

And there we have it: the beautiful sound of stunned silence. Much better than a whack across the cheek!

"I'm sorry. That was wrong of me. I don't know what possessed me to say such cruel things. I beg of you, please don't go. It won't be the same without you. I won't be the same without you. We're good together, you and I. Please, please I really wish you'd reconsider."

What, a humble Elena? That's a first! "Is that so? Hmm, here's what I will consider. Telling you to Fuck. Off! I'm walking out that door now and you'll never see me again. It'll be your loss and my gain!"

I storm out that door riled from her bitter words. How could she be so vile? Good together? The idea makes me want to puke. I'm so angry I want to punch something and cause damage. Only one place I know of to release such tension: the gym two blocks from my apartment. I'm fuming and climb into my car ignoring Elena running toward me, screaming my name. Sweet! Leaving her in the lurch like I have feels awesome! I should have done it a long time ago.

…

Whew! I feel better! Some weightlifting, a little boxing sure does wonders. Still got tension but not half as much as before. I glance over at the clock on the wall_. Crap!_ Seven o'clock! Dinner! Anastasia! Playroom! I'm late and she's going to be worried sick. I don't even shower just hop into my car and drive to Escala as fast as I can.

And I couldn't have been more right. I stomp through the door and waiting for me like a scared little doe is Anastasia holding a glass of red wine in her hand. "Christian? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine." Who am I kidding? She's not buying that for one minute! Especially since I'm running my fingers through my hair, a good sign that I'm frustrated.

"You're not very convincing. Come on, what's bothering you. You can tell me. Does it have anything to do with Elena? Is that why you're so late?"

I'm worn out and mentally exhausted and have no real desire on repeating the conversation to Anastasia but I know she'll be hurt if I don't. "In a way. We had words." I slump down onto the couch and begin explaining the events of Elena and my confrontation. Her expression of relief at the beginning ends to one of fury. She has her claws out for the witch now. Watch out catfight! "But I was still angry and went to a gym to work it out and lost track of time. And that's why I'm late."

Her soft hands cup my unshaven face, "Are you hungry?"

"No," I sigh, "I've lost my appetite. Sorry if I upset you. I guess there's still some rage left."

"You can take it out on me."

What the hell does she mean take it out on her? I bolt upright, "No! You're not a goddamn punching bag Ana!"

Her eyes look lustful, "I wasn't thinking about punching," she says in a low sultry voice, "More along the lines of a different form of exercise since I doubt the playroom is still a go."

My hands find their way wrapped around her small waist. "I don't know. I'm still pretty angry." I lean over and whisper in her ear, "Who knows what I might do."

Ana arms reach around my neck pulling her up until our lips meet. "Don't worry, I can take it. And I relish the chance." We kiss, long and fiercely; our tongues wildly explore our mouths. Every time she moans my dick grows harder. I can't resist the urge any longer to be inside her. With one swift move she's scooped into my arms and we head toward the bedroom. I set her down and though I'd much rather rip that dress off her delectable body I unzip it instead and let it fall to the floor. I watch impatiently while she steps out of her heels and undoes her bra releasing those supple firm breasts, the nipples immediately hardening. She saunters over swaying her hips from side to side like a seductress on the prowl. I make no attempt to stop her from unbuttoning my jeans or slipping her hand inside and rubbing it up and down my hardening length. _Oh dear god Ana I want you!_ Her fingers reach between the waistbands and yank my jeans and boxers off. Ana lowers onto her knees and starts teasing me unmercifully with her tongue flicking and licking it over the sensitized head until I'm panting deeply and hissing like a snake. _You can't stand it any longer huh Grey!_ I effortlessly rip my T-shirt off and toss her on top of the bed. She's so ready her panties are soaked through. They too rip off effortlessly. It's my turn now to tease her senseless and I revel in the game; devouring her, sucking her folds taunting her clit with my tongue bringing her close to the edge but denying the apex. "No Ana, don't come yet." I take my stance between her legs, ram into her, twist my hips and pull out tediously slow. I repeat again and again this slow pace and I can tell from her soft groans that I'm driving her insane. _Good boy_ _Grey! Now go for it!_ I let go thrusting into her hard over and over fast like a jack hammer: one, two, three, never easing up one bit.

She stiffens and is about ready to explode. "Ah fuck!" she screams as an intense orgasm claims her body. But I don't let up the pace. I keep slamming into her harder, faster, deeper until every inch of my cock is inside. Sweat drips from our bodies; she writhes as another orgasm hits and I continue to pound relentlessly. Ana's hands clench hold of my arms and I feel her fingernails dig into my skin as she shatters for a third time. I finally stop, find my climax and fall panting onto her spent body totally drained myself. We lay silently and I realize what I'd just done. _Oh shit Grey you did it_ _again! You forgot where you were. You zoned out! You've probably just banged Ana to death!_ This is so embarrassing!

I pull out, lie down on the bed and cover my head in shame. "I'm sorry I took my rage out on you. Once I got started I couldn't control myself. I know I must have hurt you, Ana. Again, I'm sorry."

"I asked for it Christian and it was the greatest fuck of my life."

She must be kidding just to make me feel better. And it worked. The only emotion I'm feeling is relief…and lust for Anastasia. "Thank you. Shall we rest a bit before round two?" I joke to add a small amount of levity. "I'm still feeling a little tense inside."

"Round two?" she says throwing a pillow at me. "More like round four! And I'm surprised you are. Elena must have really riled you up bad."

Oh brother! Hopefully for the last time too. "Oh baby you have no idea."

"I think part of me does!" she manages to giggle.

That giggle! It's like music to my ears. "I love that giggle and the girl who does it. Now let's get some sleep."

My arms wrap around and pull my lovely Ana close. She makes me feel so good inside; so calm. I quickly fall asleep and dream of her, only her.

_Oh Ana, whatever you do to me don't ever stop!_

**AA/N: Another short chapter to come soon. Have I said before you fans and readers are awesome? Well believe it, you are! **


	20. Chapter 20

Fifty Shades Reversed

Chapter 20

A slap in the face – Elena

**A/N: I did promise you another chapter so here you are. Now I know you guys hate her but I thought Elena's side of the meeting was needed and important. So here you go, chapter 20. Enjoy. (I hope!)**

" Come here, Isaac. Now!" I demand, cracking my whip.

"Yes, Mistress?"

"You may go."

"Thank you, Mistress."

Ah, Isaac Discanus. There goes one good sub. Obedient, grateful, never safewords, which is one very important quality I always look for when choosing a sub. Not to mention he's tall, and handsome; (think, Greek God), with dark brown eyes, long black wavy hair and muscles that won't quit! And he fucks great too. Not as great as one of my other sub Christian Grey mind you. No one can ever hold a candle to him. Why, he's a master at taking a woman to heights of unbridled ecstasy. Ohh, my, I'm getting aroused, just by saying his name over and over again in my mind: _Christian. Christian. Christian._ Sounds smoother than the finest French champagne. What can I say? The man is simply perfection! He's going to make some lucky sub very happy one of these days because he's going to make a wonderful dominant!

Pity he has designs on leaving. But, I don't want him to go I want him to stay! _Stay with me please Christian? Please, stay?_ After all, he belongs to me! I mean he belongs _with_ me… here. We're so good for each other and I want to punish, I mean, teach him so much more. Plus his cock is the biggest one I've ever seen! And I've seen my fair share of cocks! He'll be here in a few hours so I'm going to take a nice relaxing bubble bath and rest a bit until then. I just know I'll get quite a fucking from him and I'm so looking forward to it. Maybe I can make him change his mind.

_Oh Christian what you do to me!_

…

Almost five o'clock and Christian should be here any minute. One of the many things about him I love is his want for punctuality: always on time, if not early. I think I hear him at the door now! Let's see, I think, no I know I look perfect. Smooth down these tight black yoga pants, straighten this lavender stretch top that showcases my fabulous ta-tas to a tee and another spritz of Chanel no.5 (Men can't seem to resist it.) and I'm good to go. Ready my pet for a nice hard session? Because I am!

Ooo, there he is in all his glory. Christian sure has developed through the years from a troubled teen to this magnificent hunk standing here in my living room. Breathe, Elena, breathe. "Oh, there you are Christian. I'm so glad you're here. How are you? I must say you look wonderful! Get on with it Elena really! Now enough pleasantries, let's get going. You know what to do." _Yes go get naked so I can see that fabulous body! _I mean ready for the playroom while I go put on my black leather bustier and eight-inch black leather Domme boots!

Why is he just standing there looking smug and defying me? "Answer me Christian!"

"Yeah, I know exactly what to do. But I'm not going to. The only reason I'm here is to tell you I've had enough. I'm no longer your submissive."

_No, no! He can't be serious! Do something_! "Stop it! Enough joking around! Go get into position!" I'm so the Dominant at times I scare myself but Christian looks undaunted.

"Didn't you hear me Elena? Didn't I make myself clear? I'm done."

"You're done? You're leaving?" _He can't do that! Don't let him do that!_ "You don't tell me when you're leaving. You're a damn fool to think so. I tell you. Because I still own you!"

"No one owns me least of all you. I was your sub not your fucking slave!"

_You're the fool, Elena! Can't you see he's right?_ I've never had a sub be this rude to me. Quite frankly, it's a fucking turn-on! "You know, I was trying to be the good guy. Shorten two months to two weeks but now, it's back up to two months and if you aren't careful it's two more additional months to your contract." _What are you doing? Is this your idea of getting on his good side?_

"That contract means shit! It's a fucking joke! You voided everything it's supposed to stand for years ago."

_He's right again, you know._ He's right. I had no idea he knew. He's never said anything. The others haven't. But then again, they're not trying to leave.

"I just didn't realize it until now. Chalk it up to stupidity and ignorance but no more. And here's the real reason I'm leaving. Because I no longer trust you."

I feel like I've been sucker-punched in the stomach and the wind knocked out of me. How can that be true! "W-What do you mean you don't trust me anymore? Why? Why are you lying like that? After all these years, after all we've been through together. After all we've meant to each other. Oh, Christian, how could you stab me in the heart like that?"_ What heart Elena?_

"I'm surprised the knife could get through all those layers of silicone."

What did he say? Is he insinuating I had a boob-job? How dare he say that about my second most favorite asset! "These are real and you know it! You've fondled and sucked on them enough. Surely you can tell the difference!" _Please stay so you can keep telling the difference!_

Good. I see he agrees with me on that point. What I wouldn't give to feel his long fingers caress them even if it's for the last time. _Christian, please come_ _and squeeze my breasts and lick my hard nipples, please?_

I think he needs a little remembrance of how damn important I am in his life. "Just think for a moment where you'd be now if it hadn't been for me? If you'll remember…" Yes, remember, you horny teenagers lusting to be laid, seeking out the woman whom everyone thinks is a prostitute. And I picked you among them all. And I straightened you up; made you listen and behave; turned your world around. Made you into the clean-cut stud that every girl hopes to get fucked by. Yes, Christian, recall any of that! "…Those are things your dear sweet precious oblivious mommy and daddy couldn't do! So guess what? You owe me big time!" _Elena, how could you be so cruel?_

"Shut up Elena!"

Hmm, looks like I pushed a few buttons; got his blood boiling. "What? Does the truth hurt? Your parents should thank the ground I walk on everyday for introducing you to the BDSM lifestyle because that's how you got your act together! If I must say so, I taught you well." _Maybe, too well!_

"All you taught me was how to fuck!"

Yes, I will gladly take credit for that… among others. "No, I also taught you how to pleasure a woman. And may I add you're very good at both. At least you know you can always make a living as a gigolo!" _Elena, stop it!_

Aw shit! I've never seen him this angry. Like he'd love to punch my lights out. Please don't! I've had enough plastic surgery!

"So tell me Christian, those certain needs you'll have to satisfy? How are you planning to do that without me? And what are you going to do now that you no longer wish to be my sub?" _Is it really any of your business?_

"I'll be a Dominant."

Oh my God I can't contain my laughter! _Why are you laughing Elena? It's_ _not a ridiculous notion!_ The thought of him with his own sub burns me to the core. "Oh, Christian really! You must be delusional! Believe me you'll be a horrible Dominant!" _No, he won't!_ "No self respecting submissive would ever want to sub for you." _But you will won't you Elena because either you_ _have no self-respect or you want him all to yourself!_

"Is that so? Well, seeing as you've been telling me otherwise for months, I'm afraid I'm going to have to disagree with you on that point. And if I recall you told me one time if I ever did plan on becoming a Dom, you wanted more than anything to be my sub."

_Hah! Look who's laughing now Elena!_

"So taking that into consideration, getting a submissive shouldn't be all that difficult! Should it? Besides, I've already got a sub. So really Elena, I don't need or want your help!"

No, no this is a nightmare! First he doesn't trust me any longer. Now he doesn't need me or want me. What could be worst? And who is this fucking sub he's talking about? If there is one even! _Maybe if you served him a little_ _humble pie, Elena, all this will go away? But I doubt it. _ "I'm sorry. That was wrong of me. I don't know what possessed me to say such cruel things." _Yeah you do! You're a selfish, possessive bitch!_ "I beg of you, please don't go. It won't be the same without you. I won't be the same without you. We're good together, you and I." _Just be honest and tell him. Go ahead and_ _tell him you've fallen in love with him._ "Please, please I really wish you'd reconsider."

"Is that so? Hmm, here's what I will consider. Telling you to Fuck. Off! I'm walking out that door now and you'll never see me again. It'll be your loss and my gain!"

The tears I've been forcing back bursts forth and run down my cheeks along with my mascara. I've failed at my attempt to win him back. _The way you_ _treated him? Big fucking surprise!_ I run after him in desperation, "Christian, wait! Come back! Please, please come back!" But alas, my effort was in vain. He simply ignored me, hopped in is car and sped away out of sight. No. I refuse to believe this is the finale to our opera. There's got to be another way for me to get him to see the light. That he belongs here with me. That he'll be happy here with me. And I'll never stop trying until I do!

_Oh, Christian, whatever will I do without you? _

**AA/N: Question: Whose other point of view if any would you like to see? Please let me know. Thanks. ;) **


	21. Chapter 21

Fifty Shades Reversed

Chapter 21

The Dinner Date – Ana

**A/N: I'm sorry. I know it's been waaaay too long since I've updated this story. So here it finally is, the next chapter. Not a very long one but here for all of you to (I hope) enjoy. Especially you, SmileRose. **

Funny, how our relationship is so reversed. Shouldn't Christian be the one picking me up for a date? Shouldn't he be the one taking me out for dinner and not the other way around? And who pursued whom? In all honesty I'm just what everybody must assume I am, the kind of person I chide Evelyn Clairmont, CEO of Clairmont Industries Inc. of being: a fucking cougar. _Shake it off, Steele! You love the man don't you? Who gives a fuck if he's six years younger and yet unemployed? You look smokin' hot in that midnight blue Prada and matching Jimmy Choos. You're going to knock him senseless and later tonight, the two of you will have a fucking good time… literally speaking of course. And you know you can hardly wait!_

_Go ahead, try to convince yourself all you want. You may be dressed to the nines and whatever but the fact is there's an age difference. And all the fucking in the world ain't gonna change that._

_Thanks a lot you miserable hag! Why'd you have to show up anyway? I was doing fine without you. What are you trying to do, ruin my evening for me? Go. Away. Leave me alone so I can have a lovely dinner with my lover. Yes, that's right, my YOUNGER LOVER! Vamooss! Get. Out. Now!_

UGH! I hate that woman! While I'm in the backseat playing with a scale, weighing my doubts vs. triumphs… not to mention vacating that horrible distraction from my brain, I find I'm oblivious to our surroundings until O'Neal informs me that we've now arrived at our destination: Christian's apartment. My concerns fade away once I see him stride out the door. Jesus, will you look at that suit, that suit is gorgeous! Probably Armani. And doesn't the guy wearing that fine fabric look magnificent in it. Yes, he takes my breath away no matter what he wears… or doesn't. (wink, wink.) That's what's most important, to me not his fucking age!

Christian, that simmering sexpot slides next to me on the seat, kisses my cheek and can't help but give me an approving once-over. "My, my, Ms. Steele, don't you look hot tonight!" Which makes me tingle all over with appreciation and that cheek, still reveling his kiss, blushes a dark pink.

"Hmm, thank you, Mr. Grey but great minds must think alike because you look fantastic! Shame to peel that suit off of you later." God, does he smells divine, too. His glorious scent is making me wet.

He growls and starts to playfully undo his tie. What a naughty little Christian I have in my view. Ooo, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

…

"Ms. Steele, this place looks spectacular."

Christian's first impression as we enter The Georgian arm in arm sums it up to a tee. "And the food is wonderful, too." Being Anastasia Steele, CEO pulls a lot of weight in establishment such as this: Means no waiting even without a reservation. But Kim took care of that tiny matter for me.

"Ah, Ms. Steele. How wonderful to see you tonight. Come, let me take you to your private table."

"Thank you, Clayton." I can just see the gears start to turn in Christian's mind. _Yes, I have a private table. So what._

"I see you come here a lot." He whispers.

"Uh, yes. Like I said the food is good. And, uh, business clients like it too."

"Does that include future submissives?"

I pause, slightly embarrassed but not totally surprised by his inquiry. Clayton pulls my chair out for me and we order wine, the finest on the menu. I sit down and stare out the window gazing at the stunning view of Seattle before replying, "Yes."

"Fortunate fellows." He smirked.

Yes. Fond memories of Sean and Paul and Donald and…

I feign a smile and see the waiter is quick with the wine. Good. Ah, wonderful bouquet. I raise my glass, _clink,_ "Here's to us Christian."

"Ah, I thought that was you, Ana."

Oh my God! That deep, Irish brogue, that husky scent! I know of only one… But what's he doing here? "Aiden?"

"Yes. And hello." He answers, with a grin that would make any woman's heart flutter, "Had to come over and see for myself if it was you or not. Glad I was right." Twirling a half-empty glass of Scotch in his left hand he looks over at Christian. "And you must be her brother. I'm Aiden. Aiden Cassidy."

Oh shit!

Christian's green-eyed monster is smoldering; waiting for me to make a correction… which I am too tongue-tied to do. To elevate the awkwardness he unwillingly decides to play along. It's with a forced smile he introduces himself. "Christian."

Jesus. Am I screwed!

"It's a joy to see siblings as close as you two. I doubt if I'd ever have gotten my older sister to take me out to dinner. You must be very proud of her, ay Christian. To be so successful at such a young age is admirable. Sure as hell surprised the pants off of me."

Oops. Those were wrong choices of words for that sexy smirking Irishman to use. Christian looks ready to pounce, to tear him limb from limb. His self-control is sure working overtime now. And I'm impressed. "Yes, yes I am. And we are. Very, close. Closer than one might even imagine. Extremely, close. In fact it's hard to separate the two of us at times we're that close. Like we are in some way connected." He smirks then asks me in dripping sarcasm, "Isn't that right Sis?"

Oh. My. God, what must Aiden be thinking! I could kill Christian right now. He didn't have to go THAT far to prove his point! My cheeks feel flushed and I find my reply is a stuttered, "O-oh yes. Close."

"Well, I'll leave the two of you top your meal. Nice to meet you Christian and Ana, I'll see you on Friday."

Aiden walks away back toward the bar and we're left in an uncomfortable silence. Those daggers my dinner partner is throwing my way feel worse than a migraine headache. Just say something will you instead of leaning against with your arms folded on the table with a perturbed look on your face that has me feeling like a folded napkin!

"Brother?" he growls, "You let that asshole think I'm your brother? Who the hell is he anyway and why didn't you correct him?"

"He's just a client, that's all. And I don't know why… I guess because I was so shocked to see him that I wasn't even thinking."

"A client? Do you fall apart over each client like that or just those that you are attracted to."

"What? What are you talking about? I'm not attracted to him!"

"Oh bullshit! I'm not stupid or blind! I saw the way you looked at him and the way he looked at you."

"Excuse me? The way we looked at each other? I have no idea what you mean. I don't see why you're so jealous over a business associate of mine. Because that is all he is to me."

"Oh, he wants more than to be just a business associate, Ana. I could tell he'd like nothing more than to take you up to his hotel bedroom and fuck you senseless _until_ your meeting on Friday!"

"Calm down, Christian. That accusation is ludicrous. Do you realize how ridiculous you're sounding?"

"You want to know what's ridiculous? Ridiculous is when the woman you love hasn't the balls to introduce you has her boyfriend in front of 'clients'. Or maybe it's the public in general. What, are you ashamed of me? Are you too embarrassed of what people might think if they know Anastasia Steele is in a relationship with a younger man?"

I am too taken aback to responded immediately. Which just fuels his ire. _Maybe he speaks the truth. Maybe you're too in denial._ I'm too confused to even argue with that miserable hag. "That, is absurd, Christian. And way out of line."

"Is it? Is it really? Because I don't think so."

"I can't believe you said that. Or would even think such a thing. _Oh no?_

What is he doing throwing down his napkin and getting out of his seat? "I've suddenly lost my appetite."

"What? What are you doing? Where are you going?"

"Home, 'Sis'." He replies before turning to leave, "Where I belong."

"Christian, wait! Don't…" But he ignores me; keeps walking away oblivious to the sound of my voice. This, this can't be happening! The man I'm in love with and adore with all my heart, _Yes, you miserable hag, I love him! _just got up and left. I get up myself and follow him in hopes of convincing that man I've unintentionally insulted to the core to reconsider and return.

But I'm too late. He's already in a cab and driving away. What did I do to cause him to leave so abruptly? I've got to get him back. I've got to prove to him he's wrong. Because... I can't live without him. He's everything to me.

Oh, Christian, what have I done to you?


End file.
